Divinamente proibido:
by BibiAlbano
Summary: Bella é um anjo fruto de uma relação proibida, impedida de descer à Terra, Bella se disfarça de humana, ela tenta passar despercebida, mas o experiente vampiro Edward sabe que tem algo de errado com a nova habitante da cidade.
1. Prólogo

**Divinamente proibido**

**Sinopse:**

**Bella é um anjo fruto de uma relação proibida entre sua mãe (um anjo banido) e um humano. Isabella sempre quis conhecer o pai, e o mundo dos humanos,mas Natanael (guardião supremo e líder dos anjos juntamente com Gabriel) nega seu pedido de ir a terra. Então Bella se desfaça de humana, mas ela não consegue passar desapercebia para um Vampiro chamado Edward, muito experiente, ele sabe que tem algo de errado com a garota nova na cidade.**

**Queridas leitoras, algumas considerações antes de começar a história:**

**- A fic envolve anjos, por isso vocês vão ler algumas vezes (poucas devo dizer) falar de Deus.**

**- Nunca escrevi sobre esse tema antes, então se acharem algo estranho, lembrem-se É UMA OBRA DE FICÇÃO.**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u.ú**

**- O enredo é original, criação minha, então se gostaram, se odiaram, se amaram: REVIEWS!**

**Boa leitura ;***

~~/~~

**PRÓLOGO**

- NÃO! – Natanael respondeu pela milionésima vez, seu rosto mostrava uma raiva contida e ele não parava de andar de um lado a outro com uma mão na testa – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Bella, quantas vezes tenho que repetir? – suas asas eram imponentes, enormes, de uma textura que lembra o algodão, e revelavam todos os seus sentimentos. Cinza! Em dias normais ela costuma ser de um dourado angelical, mas não hoje. Não agora. Não com toda minha insistência.

- Séra que é pedir demais? – minha voz saiu falha e eu podia jurar que meus olhos ardiam – Quero conhecer meu pai!

- VOCÊ JÁO CONHECE! – Natanael me olhou pela primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar em seus olhos uma súplica – Não posso simplesmente mandá-la em uma missão à Terra.

- Não estou falando desse pai... – sentei-me em uma pedra alto com as mãos no rosto – Eu só queria conhecê-lo, só isso! – voltei a olhar o anjo a minha frente e ele me pareceu maior, ereto e com sua longa túnica branca, eu era pequena em sua frente e mesmo assim o enfrentava – Mande-me à Terra, eu imploro.

- NÃO! – seus dedos tocaram minha face, onde rolariam expressas lágrimas, se eu fosse humana, era um toque puro, divino – Acalme-se, você não está preparada. E sabes muito bem que essa não é sua missão!

Como poderia me negar tão facilmente algo tão importante para mim? Só Deus sabia o quanto eu queria conhecer meu pai, ele é humano, dá para acreditar? Tenho um pai humano, vivo e não tenho a permissão de conhecê-lo.

- Não é minha missão? – levantei de súbito assustando o anjo a minha frente – Ou você não quer que seja? Sei que tem medo pelo histórico de minha mãe...

- Não seja absurda! – ele se afastou de mim, me dando as costas, revelando ainda mais suas asas – Isso não tem a ver com sua mãe, ela já foi banida e teve o que mereceu, tem a ver com você...

E se pós a andar, se distanciando de mim. Ele deslizava entre o jardim, entre as árvores, entre os pássaros e tudo parecia se iluminar. Suas palavras ecoavam em minha cabeça "Tem a ver com você... com você... você...". _Comigo? O ele sabe que não sei?_ Eu queria perguntar, mas ele já havia ido.

Voltei a sentar na pedra, nada parecia alegre ao meu redor, por mais que os pássaros cantassem tão perto de mim e tão livres; por mais que as flores se abrissem e revelassem seu perfume para mim; por mais que as árvores parecessem se espreguiçar com um simples toque meu; por mais que o vento batesse levemente em minhas asas, por mais que tudo isso acontecesse ao meu redor eu só tinha pensamentos distantes. Em uma terra desconhecida, com alguém desconhecido, meu pai.

~~/~~

**Sei que ficou curtinho esse capítulo, mas é só uma breve explicação, muitas coisas surgiram e serão explicadas ao longo da fic...**

**De ante-mão agradeço as que lêem... Agora já sabem o que eu quero, REVIEW, não custa nada!**

**Beijos a todas ;****


	2. Capítulo I

**Oiee, como estão, minhas queridas?**

**Nem demorei a postar o tão aguardado [assim espero] primeiro capítulo.**

**Algumas considerações antes de começar, além das do capítulo passado que continuam valendo:**

**- Ao longo da fanfic os anjos vão ser todos personagens originais, não se aflijam, os personagens da Tia Meyer vão aparecer daqui a pouco e.e'**

**- Esse nome do lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem. **

**Boa leitura ;****

~~/~~

**Capítulo I (Bella)**

- Eu não acredito. Não acredito. – Júlia falou com a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados – Sua mãe... Meu Deus, Bella. – ela se sentou como se o que acabei de contar fosse demais para se sustentar em pé – Ela não sabia que era, e ainda é, proibido o contato com humanos?

- Não sei, Júlia. – sentei ao se lado na grama e ela passou um braço pelo meu ombro e com a mão acariciava meu longo cabelo preso em uma folgada trança – Nem cheguei a conhecê-la. – falei baixinho, mas tenho certeza que Júlia ouviu, pois um suspiro triste saiu de seus lábios – Foi banida por isso. Banida!

- Não pense assim, querida. – ela continuava a mexer em meu cabelo, colocava pequenas e perfumadas rosas ao longo dos meus cachos castanhos achocolatado – Pense que você foi fruto de um grande amor, tão poderoso que venceu a barreira do divino e do terrestre.

Eram palavras bonitas e verdadeiras, sem dúvidas. Júlia é muito amiga minha, na verdade somos todos amigos, não havia briga, rivalidade, discórdia. Muito calma, Júlia transmite uma paz só com o olhar, alta e esguia, tem a pele morena pálida, os cabelos muito negro eram lisos e longos, um sorriso leve sempre brincava em seus lábios. E as asas? Como descrever um anjo sem descrever as asas?

Era curta, iam até sua cintura no máximo, mas em compensação eram largas de um prateado líquido. Combinando com a cor das asas, ela usava um vestido cinza que descia solto até os joelhos.

- O que acontece com os banidos? – era um questionamento que eu já não conseguia evitar desde que Aurora deixou escapar a verdadeira história da minha mãe.

- Não deveria fazer tal questionamento. – uma voz infantil e angelical flutuou pelo ar – São assuntos fora do seu alcance, pequena.

O campo onde estávamos tinha uma luz crepuscular, o sol parecia se pôr deixando o brilho rosa alaranjado na grama e nas brancas flores que perfumavam o ambiente. Ao longe diferentes pássaros pareciam tocar uma harmoniosa sinfonia. E o dono da voz logo surgiu, pousou firmes os pequenos pés na grama. Tinha o tamanho de uma criança de 12, talvez 13 anos, mas criança com certeza não era, os cabelos enroladinhos eram de um loiro mel, ele tinha um brilho próprio e suas asas eram branca como neve.

- Gabriel! – eu e Júlia falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Meus anjinhos... – Gabriel começou meigamente, íamos levantar, mas ele fez sinal para que continuássemos sentadas e se juntou a nós – Bella, andas muito triste. Por que não me conta o que ti aflige? – sentou de pernas cruzadas, eu daria 7 anos a ele agora, e me olhou com seus grandes e azuis olhos compreensíveis.

- Pensei que Natanael já houvesse contado. – falei de cabeça baixa, não me acharia confortável em contar para ele o que havia acabado de contar a Júlia.

- Entendo o quanto foi difícil para você, anjinho, saber dessa história da maneira que ficou sabendo. Não estava preparada para isso. – ele encostou seus dedos nos meus, transmitia calma e força.

- Eu queria tanto conhecê-lo. – um longo suspiro escapou.

- Sei que vou contrariar uma ordem de Natanael... – Gabriel começou – Mas eu permito sua ida à Terra.- ele falou em um tom sério e eu me senti diferente, como se ele estivesse de algum modo me libertando.

Arregalei os olhos frente ao sorriso de Gabriel. Como descrever o que senti? Um calor reconfortante percorreu meu corpo enquanto meu coração falhava uma batida. Fui invadida por um alívio, ansiedade e alegria. _Será possível?_

- Como? – falei sem conter um largo sorriso de felicidade – Como? Se é Natanael quem dá essa tipo de permissão?

Rezei internamente para que tivesse outra solução. Para que o que falei não fosse totalmente verdade.

- Sim, ele quem dá a permissão. – Gabriel falou calmamente, como se a resposta fosse óbvia – Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa dar a minha.

- Mas Gabriel... – Júlia se manifestou pela primeira vez na conversa – Ela não vai saber como se comportar na Terra, Rafael disse que tem diferenças muito grandes.

Rafael era um anjo amigo nosso, tinha missões, a mando de Natanael, na Terra.

- É verdade... – Gabriel ficou pensativo, mas logo continuou com sua calma inabalável – Eu mesmo a treinarei. – novamente senti um alivio me consumir – Mas vai ser o básico, Natanael quem domina esse campo.

- Obrigada Gabriel. – ele pareceu não se assustar quando o abracei fortemente, ele cheirava a lavanda – Não tenho como retribuir tal favor.

- Não é um favor! – seus olhos azuis brilhavam – Quero vê-la feliz novamente. E me encontra na ala principal. Como Rafael disse, tem muita coisa que você precisa saber.

Ele se levantou, despediu-se e antes de bater suas alvas asas ele acrescentou:

- Não contem a ninguém, pode chegar aos ouvidos de certa pessoa!

Eu era o reflexo da ansiedade. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais um friozinho se instalava no final da minha coluna e frenéticas borboletas brincavam em meu estômago.

~~/~~

**Entãoooo? Conseguiram viajar na imaginação?**

**Quero reviews queridas, o que acham que vai acontecer com a Bella? Ideias?**

**Só para avisar que os capítulos serão curtos, mas vou postar com muita freqüência..**

**Agradecendo as que deixaram um review no capítulo passado, um beijo mais que especial para vocês: Janaiina, LihTwi, A e Agome chan.**

**Feliz por ver leitoras conhecidas aqui. Sejam bem-vindas!**

**Bjus até ;** **


	3. Capítulo II

**Ansiosas?**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer.**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Boa leitura =DD**

~~/~~

**Capítulo II (Bella)**

A ala principal era um campo enorme, não se via árvores nem arbustos apenas grama e pequenas flores coloridas, o sol ali brilhava mais forte e no meio havia uma grande construção de cimento em forma de retângulo, onde grossas colonas sustentavam um telhado em forma de arco. Era lá que acontecia todo e qualquer treinamento, desde de aulas de vôo até aula de luta com espada [pode parecer estranho, ou não, mas nós anjos somos ótimos guerreiros].

Ao norte da ala principal havia um rio com águas tão azuis, o som da água fluindo por entre as pedras era como música. Ao redor do grande campo se abriam doze trilhas que davam acesso aos doze diferentes jardins [nós os chamamos de _paraíso_].

Eu adorava voar por essa região, na verdade por qualquer lugar, a visão é maravilhosa e a sensação de plenitude preenche o espírito. O vento zunia nos meus ouvidos e não demorei a sentir a macia grama acariciar meus pés.

- Preparada? – Gabriel perguntou com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios enquanto eu adentrava a construção – Vai ser emocionante, nunca fiz nada parecido.

Eu ri. A ansiedade do anjinho era evidente, ele era o anjo mais experiente e sábio que já conheci, e o fato de manter sua aparência infantil enganava a muitos.

- Então vamos!

Eu estava realmente impressionada com o fato do pequeno anjo a minha frente conseguir manter em segredo o nosso 'plano'. Natanael é muito habilidoso e tem acesso a toda e qualquer informação. O que significa que Gabriel tem seus truques (bem típico de um anjo 'criança').

O treino não foi bem o que eu esperava, Gabriel falou algumas recomendações "importantíssimas", segundo ele. Não demorou muito e já havíamos acabado afinal Gabriel sabia muito pouco, pequenas coisas que ele conseguiu com Natanael sem que esse percebesse a colaboração que nos dava.

- Gabriel? – uma voz fria e cortante inundou o ambiente – O que estão fazendo? – o dono da voz franziu o em uma expressão acusadora.

O recém chegado era moreno, de um bronzeado uniforme, alto (media quase 2 metros, eu acho), esguio, seus cabelos negros chegavam até seus largos ombros. Vestia uma calça folgada com uma camiseta de mangas longas, ambos brancos e de tecido leve; suas asas refletiam um dourado escuro.

- Não me lembro de ter autorizado um treinamento aqui... – Natanael coçou o queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

Meu estômago travou, um nó se formou na minha garganta e um frio desceu pela minha espinha. Medo puro. Medo de perder minha única chance de ir à Terra. Medo por ser punida. Medo por Gabriel.

- Realmente não autorizou. – Gabriel disse firme e calmamente, nem um pouco intimidado pelo tamanho do anjo a sua frente, e eu me perguntava o que ele estava fazendo – Eu autorizei e eu mesmo a estou treinando.

O anjinho mantinha uma posição ereta, não o enfrentava, apenas mantinha o controle para evitar mais perguntar. O que não adiantou!

- Posso saber para que a treina? – Natanael perguntou visivelmente perturbado com algo.

Eu era uma mera espectadora e mesmo assim me sentia em um invisível cabo-de-guerra, onde um me puxava para uma possível realização e o outro para uma possível negação. _Como ajudar Gabriel? O que posso fazer?_

- Claro que pode Nate! – Gabriel falou com um sorriso e a menção ao apelido renegado fez Natanael ficar irritado – Mas antes que você pergunte diretamente, faço questão de dizer que Bella está com dificuldades em se concentrar nas orações dos humanos, ainda se confunde na diferenciação entre pensamentos e falas.

A fala do Gabriel me surpreendeu, não era nem um pouco mentira, eu realmente cultivava essa dificuldade. A vergonha de expor meu probleminha a algum anjo superior me corroia, ninguém parecia ter essa dificuldade, só eu. Isso só servia para mostrar que nada passava despercebido aos Guardiões Supremos.

- É verdade? – Natanael me encarou pela primeira vez com seus intensos olhos mel, por alguns minutos só havia eu e ele – Porque não me procurou? – sua voz deixou escapar uma leve decepção. _Engano meu?_

- Eu... E-eu... – tentei falar. _Cadê minha voz? Porque eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse olhos mel?_

Ele estava tão inclinado em minha direção, suas asas tão abertas, seus olhos tão agressivos. Eu me sentia tão vulnerável, tão frágil.

- Como poderia? – Gabriel falou firmemente me tirando do transe, senti minhas bochechas corarem – Você a intimida, não percebe? – ele encostou a mão no braço de Natanael e presenciei o robusto anjo envergonhado, desviando seus olhos dos meus.

Natanael arregalou os olhos para o anjo ao seu lado, em uma conversa silenciosa; evitando-me completamente ele pediu licença e se foi, tão despercebido quanto havia chegado.

Eu juro que não entendi o que se passou bem diante dos meus olhos. Ou talvez não quisesse entender. Quem sabe, eu apenas não queria relacionar com as frequentes negações que o anjo das asas douradas me dava.

- Você o fez ir embora! – era inacreditável, mas eu tinha que admitir que Gabriel sabia lidar com anjos em geral.

- Fácil! – ele se gabou como uma criança o faz, e eu reprimi um impulso de lhe apertar as bochechas – Conheço os pontos fracos dele. – falou tão baixinho que eu me perguntava se era realmente isso que ele havia dito – Mas eu preciso saber se você entendeu tudo, Bella! – ele falou sério – Não poder haver erros!

Parecia que a realidade havia me golpeado forte. Com toda certeza eu iria conhecer meu pai, conhecer a tão famosa Terra. Apenas balancei a cabeça em uma silenciosa afirmação. _Sim, estou mais do que pronta!_

~~/~~

**Então? O que acharam... Algum palpite do que vai acontecer com a Bella?**

**Estou tão curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam... então meninas, me contem, é só mandar um reviewzinhos, nem precisa ser grande [claro que eu ficaria feliz se fosse, né Jan? kkkk]**

**Beijos a todas e mais que especial para as que comentaram no capítulo passado: Janaiina, Raffa, gby00, Agome chan e fah patz.**

**Abraços, queridas ;****


	4. Capítulo III

**Então, amadas, curiosas?**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Divirtam-se o/**

~~/~~

**Capítulo III (Edward)**

O tédio do Ensino Médio... Quantas vezes eu havia feito o ensino médio? Ah, não importa, amanhã fará sol e como sempre nós, os Cullen, vamos "acampar".

Caçar sempre me tranquilizou, principalmente leões da montanha, a luta era estimulante, a cada investida eu sentia músculo a músculo do meu corpo relaxar. No final a recompensa era saborosa, o sangue do meu animal favorito era quase tão forte quanto à fama que ele tinha. Eu não dormir, é algo que não faço já há algum tempo, mas eu gostava de comparar o sono para os humanos como a caça para os vampiros, era algo que revigorava o corpo.

O estridente sino tocou, me fazendo voltar à realidade. Estava de volta a escola.

Juntei meu material com uma lentidão sobre-humana, e quando me pus a andar senti um leve toque em meu ombro e uma voz nasalada me interrompeu o caminho.

- Sempre tão frio. – ela começou a falar com um sorriso malicioso, a senti traçar círculos em meus ombros com a ponta do dedo – Vai estar ocupado no final de semana, Edward? – ela falou meu nome pausadamente, com uma intimidade que eu nunca permiti.

- Jéssica... – falei retirando suas mãos grudentas de mim – Não gostaria de ter que repetir, – falei fingindo um cansaço – mas para você vou estar sempre ocupado.

Não fiquei para ver a expressão de raiva dela, porque eu sabia que não importava o quanto eu deixasse claro que não estava interessado, ela e Lauren continuariam a achar que têm alguma chance.

Andei calmamente pelo corredor, passei pelo armário e peguei a chave do meu volvo. Eu não entendia esse vazio que me consumia, era como se eu ansiasse por algo novo._ O que poderia acontecer de novo em Forks? Um dia a mais de sol? Sim, com certeza seria uma grande novidade!_

- Edward! – ouvi Alice gritar quando cheguei ao estacionamento – Se você conseguir andar mais divagar me fará perder o horária de ir as compras. – essa baixinha poderia até parecer meiga, mas eu preferiria ser entregue a anjos (se existisse, claro) do que enfrentar a fúria de Alice.

- Não vai querer enfrentar a pequena, Edward. – Emmett provocou a vampirinha, bagunçando seus curtos e negros cabelos, ele não tinha amor a "vida", já suspeita (afinal, ele namora com a Rosalie).

Alice apenas o observou, não era um simples olhar, seus olhos azuis sugeriam vingança, enquanto ela passava a mão pelo cabelo retomando a ordem dos fios. Emmett em troca soltou uma sonora gargalhada, ele não tinha noção do perigo.

[...]

Estacionei o volvo na lateral da grande casa branca com largas janelas de vidro. Morávamos lá há algum tempo, era um lugar perfeito para a família Cullen, distante da cidade e muito perto do floresta (Que na verdade era quase o nosso quintal).

- Meus queridos! – Esme, sempre tão maternal, abraçou a todos, inclusive Jasper, um tipo muito calar, e olha a ironia, namorava a hiperativa da Alice.

Entramos na espaçosa sala decorada com moveis de madeira escura e esculturas de metal.

Não demorou para que Alice surtasse dizendo que não teria tempo suficiente para se arrumar e saiu da sala puxando Esme e Rosalie escada acima, e eu tive a certeza que só as veria no dia seguinte.

Emmett e Jasper foram para a sala de TV, estavam empolgados com a maratona de baseball que começaria hoje. Recusei o convite de me juntar a eles. Precisava de um momento de paz.

Caminhei pela floresta, as altas árvores de largos troncos davam ao ambiente uma penumbra, os musgos cobriam as raízes das árvores e o vento movimentava lentamente as folhas. Escolhi uma árvore que ficava a beira de uma clareira, subi a com uma agilidade animalesca, apoiado com as costas no tronco e o corpo no galho eu observava o pôr do sol na clareira.

Eu podia ver os finos raios do sol pintar a clareira de um rosa alaranjado, era uma visão um pouco comovente para um homem que se alimenta de humanos. Um vampiro. Frio e com uma natureza sombria, viverei sempre preso nos 17 anos.

Estava tão concentrado em minhas próprias reflexões que só percebi que algo havia mudado na paisagem a minha frente quando um baque de um corpo contra o chão espantou os pássaros que voavam ao redor.

Pulei da árvore onde estava e me aproximei do que a pouco caíra do céu. A princípio era apenas um vulto azul. _Azul! _Depois tomou a forma de uma mulher. _Bela! _E antes de simplesmente desaparecer, bem diante de meus olhos, eu pude vislumbras dois inocentes olhos castanhos em um tom de avelã. _Tão intenso!_

Estava ficando louco? Uma mulher a pouco caíra do céu! _Do céu? _Olhei para cima, nada havia além de um céu muito lindo. Nenhuma nuvem. Voltei a olhar para a grama. Nada!

Lentamente aproximei minha mão do lugar onde deveria ter um corpo feminino.

- Edward?- Carlisle me chamou ao longe.

Não tive a oportunidade de me aproximar mais, tinha um receito de me decepcionar, de não passar de uma ilusão. Eu ansiava tanto por algo novo que uma ilusão para mim bastaria.

Dei alguns passos pata trás, com os olhos fixos no mesmo lugar. Eu esperava vê-la aparecer tão de repente. Nada! Repeti pela segunda vez. Dei as costas, reviveria aquele momento nos meus pensamentos e aqueles olhos (castanhos avelã, eu relembrei) nas minhas lembranças.

~~/~~

**Finalmente o Edward apareceu, hein? ;***

**ENTÃO? Quem vocês acham que foi a misteriosa mulher? Palpites... Mandem um reviewzinho gente, nem precisa ser muito grande [repito, ficaria feliz se fosse ;)] **

**Fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews que resolvi postar mais cedo o/**

**Sexta-feira tem capítulo novo, então... vão mandando seus reviews que estou ansiosa por saber o que pensam (Y)³**

**Um beijo mais que especial para as que mandaram review no capítulo passado: Janaiina, amabille, Agome chan, gby00, Nessinha Cullen, Gi-Pattz e LihTwi.**

**LihTwi: Querida, claro que pode se apaixonar pelo Gabriel kkk' [ele está disponível heheh]... Tá vendo, o Eddie nem demorou a aparecer (Y)³ **

**ps.: As que ainda não se sentiram estimuladas a escrever um review, eu gostaria muito de saber suas opiniões =DD**

****Bjus até o próximo o/**  
><strong>


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo novinhoo!**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Boa leitura ;****

~~/~~

**Capítulo IV (Bella)**

- O que preciso fazer? – perguntei aflita, estava prestes a ser enviada a um lugar do qual eu sabia pouquíssimo.

- Apenas feche os olhos, lembre-se das minhas instruções e imagine como seria a Terra. – Gabriel falou com sua habitual calma – Imagine como seria estar lá, como seria conhecer seu pai...

Fechei os olhos. O vento soprava meus cabelos e acariciava minhas pálpebras. O tempo pareceu parar e a voz de Gabriel era solene e sussurrante enquanto me pedia para imaginar a Terra. E eu o fiz. Diferentes imagens e possibilidades giravam em minha cabeça. O anjinho parou de falar, para só então completar firmemente:

- Que seja feita a sua vontade!

Mergulhei no mais profundo silêncio. "_Concentre-se em não ser vista._" a voz do meu cúmplice sussurrou em minha cabeça "_Todos os anjos têm esse dom._"

Senti o ar me abraçar completamente, eu estava caindo. _Era para acontecer isso? Era para eu estar caindo?_Abri meus olhos, eu não me concentrava mais em nada, eu só pensava em como essa clareira me lembrava os jardins de onde vim.

Algo macio acariciava minhas costas. Estava deitada em uma clareira rodeada de pequenas flores púrpura. Respirei várias vezes. Precisava recobrar minha concentração, estava sozinha, sem minhas asas, sem meus amigos, sem os conselhos de Gabriel. Estava vulnerável.

Fechei os olhos. _Concentre-se em não ser vista. _Voltei a abrir meus olhos e verdes olhos me encaravam.

_Era um anjo? Tão belo. Quem sabe algum dos enviados de Natanael, mas eu nunca tinha visto esse anjo._

O rapaz me encarava curioso, tinha uma beleza sobre-humana. Ele estava agachado ao meu lado. Tinha os ombros largos, sua pele era marfim, seu rosto era lindo, com traços delicados onde brilhavam olhos de um verde intenso e os cabelos... Ah, seus cabelos eram lisos e acobreados.

Ele não era um anjo, por mais que os anjos percam as asas na terra, mesmo assim eu poderia vê-las assim como ele veria as minhas. Mas humano também não era, eu não conseguia ter acesso aos seus pensamentos.

Ele matinha seus olhos fixos nos meus. Seus olhos tão tristes conversavam com os meus silenciosamente.

_Não quero ser vista. Não quero ser vista. _Repeti internamente, até perceber que o garoto de cabelos acobreados já não me encarava, seus olhos procuravam por algo na grama.

Gabriel havia me falado de criaturas que se escondiam em uma forma humana. Mas não havia me ensinado a identificá-los. _O que mais havia além dos homens e dos anjos?_

Ele esticou sua mão, estava prestes a me tocar. Eu me encolhi mais na grama, tentando permanecer o mais imóvel possível, tinha medo de me mexer e me tornar visível.

Não fazia nem um minuto que havia chegado e já havia quebrado a maior regra dos anjos enviados, não ser vista.

- Edward! – alguém chamou ao longe.

Ele parou por alguns segundos, hesitando entre continuar a procura ou ir. Edward se levantou, esboçava um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego, em pé ele era um deus, sua camisa branca não escondia os músculos do seu tórax. _Eu queria tocá-lo, acariciar seus cabelos e tirar a tristeza que morava em seu olhar. Eu não conseguia entender esse tremor que se apossou do meu corpo, essa calor reconfortante, essa vontade de abraçá-lo._

Edward continuou a olhar o chão, esperava ver-me aparecer a qualquer momento, mas eu não cometeria o mesmo erro, por mais que eu quisesse que ele me olhasse, me admirasse. "_Ninguém pode vê-la, Bella!_" era a voz do Gabriel me dando instruções. Estava me vigiando?

Finalmente ele saiu em direção a floresta me deixando sozinha na clareira. _Edward._Repeti seu nome em minha mente, não podia esquecer._Como esquecê-lo? Como esquecer aqueles olhos verdes tão tristes? Como esquecer aqueles cabelos acobreados?_

Eu precisava procurar meu pai, Gabriel disse que eu sentiria algo, sentiria uma forte ligação quando o conhecesse. Mas eu não conseguia formular pensamentos coerentes, por onde começar? Eu só conseguia sentir um grande vazio pela partida de Edward. Ele não escaparia de mim, eu seria seu anjo da guarda!

~~/~~

**Eu sei... eu sei, ficou curtinho! Mas segunda tem capítulo novo *IUPIII**

**O que acharam do POV da Bella? Revoltas, desabafos, elogios, queridas, podem mandar por reviews... Estarei muito feliz em recebê-los (Y)³³**

**Abraços e beijos para todaaas, em especial para as que deixaram um review no capítulo passado: gby00, amabille, Gi-Pattz,****Amanda Regina Magatti****, Nessinha Cullen, Agome chan, Janaiina e Gina Haruno.**

**Obrigada a Janaiina por betar, valeu amiga! o/**

**Queridas, até o próximo ;****


	6. Capítulo V

**Como vão, minhas amadas leitoras? [Bem, espero (Y)³**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Divirtam-se ;]**

~~/~~

**Capítulo V (Edward)**

- Me chamou Carlisle? - falei contendo uma leve decepção por não poder ficar na clareira e procurar pela garota de olhos castanhos.

- Sim, sua irmã viu algum tipo de ser divino... – ele falou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se não acreditasse na veracidade do que iria falar – Alice não conseguiu ver com clareza quem poderia ser. Não seria bom caçar na floresta com essa divindade por perto, correríamos o risco de sermos descobertos.

Eu não acreditava no que estava escutando, não haveria caça? Era o que eu mais precisava nesse momento: caçar para esquecer por alguns instantes do meu vulto azul. Meu? Ah, eu já a considerava como minha propriedade, minha pequena ilusão, minha garota de olhos castanhos.

- O que faremos? – perguntei incrédulo – Passaremos quanto tempo sem caçar?

- Não se preocupe meu filho. – senti sua mão afagar paternalmente meu ombro – Vamos nos separar e ir a alguma floresta perto daqui. Esme, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper vão primeiro.

- Alice disse quanto tempo o tal ser ficará aqui? – perguntei.

Haveria alguma conexão entre o ocorrido na clareira e a visão da Alice? Seria muita coincidência, mesmo assim não deixa de haver uma possibilidade.

- Ela disse apenas para termos cuidado. – na voz de Carlisle uma preocupação visível – Esse novo visitante trará muitas mudanças.

Carlisle continuou a me falar das mudanças que ocorreriam, das batalhas que estariam por vir, me falou sobre a última vez que um humano se envolveu com um anjo e o quanto aquilo prejudicou os vampiros. _Espera. Anjos não existem. Ou existem?_

- Anjos? – um sorriso escapou pelos meus lábios e Carlisle me olhou sério.

- Sim, Edward, anjos. Não acredita na existência desses seres?

- Não, são apenas criações humanas. Algo em que os humanos poderiam se apegar quando passassem por dificuldade.

- É uma pena que pensa assim, meu filho. – sua voz era triste – Sua descrença o torna cego diante da magia que há na terra.

_Magia que há na terra? Anjos? Humanos se envolvendo com anjos? O que estava acontecendo com Carlisle? Ele que era sempre tão sensato acreditando em contos de fadas..._

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Segui pela floresta, o cheiro de Edward ainda estava pelo caminho. Era tão assustador o quanto eu queria tocá-lo, abraçá-lo. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido.

A terra estava úmida e de vez em quando algumas raízes se prendiam em meus pés. Ao longe eu pude ouvir uma melodia, alguém tocava flauta na floresta. Eu tinha uma leve suspeita de quem poderia ser.

Segui o som que ficava cada vez mais alto, até que me deparei com um anjo. _Alguns a chamavam de fada. Não havia diferença. _Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo e longo, onde pequenas flores pendiam, usava um longo vestido verde, suas asas transparentes apontavam para baixo, as mãos seguravam um flauta de bambu. Ela andava tranquilamente por entre as árvores.

- Flora! – a mulher de cabelos ruivos parou sua triste melodia e me encarou.

- Bella? – ela se aproximou guardando a flauta na cintura – O que faz na terra? – sua voz me lembrava os sons da primavera, preguiçosa e doce ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou em uma missão. – falei com firmeza, sempre quis participar de uma, mas por algum motivo que desconheço Natanael sempre me negou.

- Está mesmo? – ela sorriu e todos os pássaros se aproximaram. – Que missão seria? Não me diga que é seguir um sujeito chamado Edward? – ela completou com uma expressão séria.

Como ela sabia do Edward? Ora, que pergunta, nosso encontro aconteceu na floresta, e nada do que aconteça nesse espaço passa despercebido a Flora.

- Não, claro que não! – menti, estava apenas querendo fazer o que os anjos faziam de melhor, cuidar dele – Eu estou aqui para encontrar um humano.

Não estava mentindo, meu principal objetivo era conhecer meu pai, mas o que fazer quando outros objetivos surgem? Ignorá-los?

- Tenha cuidado Bella. – Flora alisou meu ombro amigavelmente – Vocês dois... Como posso dizer? Vocês não são...

- Eu sei, Flora! – eu conhecia muito bem a história da minha mãe, não precisava ouvir outra advertência.

- Sabe? – ela perguntou assustada – Bom, então não vou repetir.

Flora assoviou e alguns segundos depois um lobo negro com olhos bem cintilantes, apareceu. Ela alisou o animal.

- Tchau Bella, boa sorte com sua missão! – sorriu e partiu sendo seguida pelo animal.

Eu me encontrava sozinha novamente. Procurei pelo cheiro do Edward, era fraco, mas dava para segui-lo.

[...]

Encontrei o Edward sentado nas escadas que levavam até a varanda de uma casa branca com janelas de vidro. Ele olhava para um ponto fixo a sua frente, me ajoelhei ficando a centímetros do seu rosto. _Tão perto dele, será que ele podia sentir minha presença?_

Lentamente toquei em seu rosto. _Tão frio e macio_. Seus olhos verdes se levantaram, fixo nos meus, mesmo que não pudesse vê-los. Eu queria poder decifrar aquele olhar. _O que você é Edward?_

~~/~~

**Olha o Eddie ai de novo o/**

**Então meninas, o que acharam?**

**Quarta tem capítulo novo... Antes disso eu quero reviews!**

**Jan, amiga... Obrigada por betar o/**

**Beijo a todas, em especial para as minhas queridas: LihTwi, gby00, Nessinha Cullen, Jackeliine e Janaiina.**

**Senti falta da minha querida Agome chan nesse... Te espero no próximo, viu? Kkkk'**

**LihTwi: Hey, como foram as provas? Espero que boas o/ Não seria nada mal o Gabriel arranjar uma amiguinha na fic hehehe Vi seus reviews em "Vivendo um sonho", que bom que gostou da fic, e aquela confissão de que mata aula kkkk' Bjus, Lih, até o próximo o/**

**Abraços queridas e até ;****


	7. Capítulo VI

**Bom, postanto poucas horas antes do combinado o/**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Divirtam-se o/**

~~/~~

**Capítulo VI (Edward)**

Mais alguns dias sem caçar e o resto da eternidade preso ao ensino médio. Mas eu a tinha, minha pequena ilusão azul. Poderia parecer prematuro, foram apenas segundos, no entanto em minha mente eu os convertia em minutos, quem sabe até horas.

Sentado nos degraus que levavam a varanda, perfeitamente imóvel, eu olhava fixamente o chão. Por entre as pedras, que formavam um caminho até a garagem, eu via uma pequena flor azul se erguer tão presa, sufocada e frágil. Passaria despercebida não fosse seu perfume tão forte e doce._Tão pequena, mesmo assim tão presente._

Assim eram meus devaneios com a garota de olhos castanhos. Estavam sempre presentes.

Uma brisa quente veio da floresta e um toque gelado acariciou meu rosto. E por alguns estantes eu sentia calor e frio._Era meu anjo reclamando minha atenção._

Sim! Meu anjo. Se Carlisle podia ter seus delírios quanto à existência de anjos, eu podia ter os meus, imaginando essa relação proibida. Vampiros e anjos.

A noite caía sobre Forks pesadamente. Eu esperava o habitual frio noturno, porém eu só sentia a brisa morna soprar suave em meu pescoço.

Ouvi Emmett me chamar pela segunda vez.

- Edward! – ele parou confuso – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada. – falei distraído.

Senti as pesadas mãos de Emmett se chocarem fortemente contra meu ombro. Assustei-me com o inesperado tapa, pulei do degrau que estava ficando de pé, em posição de ataque.

Emmett gargalhava alto, como se estivesse vendo a cena mais cômica.

- Edwa... – ele não conseguia parar de rir – Você... – uma mão estava em sua barriga, a outra enxugava uma lágrima inexistente de seus olhos – Você precisava ver isso!

- Não vejo graça. – respondi entediado, eu devia filmar a cara que ele fazia quando levava uma bronca da Rosalie, isso sim era engraçado.

- Claro que você não vê graça! – ele parou de rir e se colocou em uma posição de defesa, como se esperasse levar um soco – Você não viu a cara de mulherzinha que fez.

E explodiu em uma nova gargalhada. Ele não estava errado, iria levar um soco meu. Não fosse Esme aparecer na porta, reclamando das nossas brincadeiras violentas.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Há um dia eu me mantinha vigiando Edward, seguindo-o pela casa, na vã ilusão de segui-lo até a cidade. Mas ele permaneceu em casa. Já era noite quando ele saiu em direção à varanda, sentando-se em um sofá olhando o horizonte.

Sentei-me ao seu lado decorando cada contorno do seu pescoço perfeito, do seu nariz afilado e arrebitado, do quanto era tentador a sua camisa desenhar perfeitamente os músculos do seu tórax.

De vez em quando eu tocava no braço dele, mas rapidamente recolhia minha mão. Era como descobrir um mundo de sensações completamente novo. Minha pele morna em sua pela fria.

Com o passar do tempo, o sol ia morrendo, desaparecendo. Eu nunca tinha presenciado o anoitecer.

O céu em um profundo azul marinho evidenciava ainda mais as alvas nuvens delicadamente desenhadas. Aqui e ali brilhavam pequenas estrelas, e ao longe, eu podia ouvir o canto dos animais se fundirem com a melodia da flauta de Flora, estavam se despedindo do sol e dando boas vindas a lua.

A pálida luz da lua tornava o rosto de Edward ainda mais belo e dava aos seus intensos olhos verdes uma expressão sombria._Como se fosse sua verdadeira natureza._

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de estar sendo vigiado. Por mais que eu me trancasse no quando, entregando-me completamente aos meus devaneios, ou solitariamente tocasse piano. Sempre estava ali, a morna presença de alguém, sempre tão presente.

Mas hoje vou descontar todas as minhas frustrações em um leão da montanha, quem sabe um urso. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice tinham acabado de chegar e eu já me encontrava pronto para partir. Estava mais ansioso que nunca.

Cada nervo do meu corpo vibrava em antecipação, minha garganta dolorosamente em chamas.

- Como foi a caça? – Carlisle perguntou a Jasper, com uma mão carinhosamente alisando as costas de Esme.

- Tem uma floresta próxima, aproximadamente 23 km daqui. – Jasper apontou na direção oeste – Um dia na velocidade das meninas.

Alice esboçou seus tristes olhinhos para o namorado e já foi o suficiente para conseguir um nítido pedido de desculpas do Jasper.

- Moleza! – cantarolou Emmett – Aposto que eu chego antes de Edward. – ele completou olhando para Jasper e estendendo a mão para selar a aposta.

_Não vai mesmo._Não esperei Emmett parar com a ceninha dele, passei por ele, puxando o capuz do seu casaco e capturando um olhar assustado.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Eu me perguntava cada vez mais _o que _o Edward era. Ele não dormia, não comia e há alguns segundos eu o vi romper porta afora em uma velocidade sobre-humana.

Era um hábito caçar? Porque parecia tão importante para o Edward.

Se eu tivesse recebido um treinamento completo saberia como achá-lo em segundos. Mas meus conhecimentos nesse departamento eram insuficientes e as chances de me perder eram grandes.

Apenas continuei paralisada vendo mais dois homens, Carlisle e Emmett, seguirem Edward com a mesma velocidade inacreditável. Eu estava sozinha em uma sala, rodeada pelas três mulheres que haviam acabado de chegar. Elas conversavam calmamente, porém em uma velocidade que não era humana. Todos eles parecem ter uma presa em tudo que fazem, no entanto não deixavam de ser elegantes.

Um tremor tomou conta do meu corpo e sai silenciosamente da casa, temendo que o medo me tornasse visível. Sem o Edward, eu me sentia perdida, em todas as possíveis interpretações.

Em dois dias eu tinha me transformado em uma completa dependente de sua pela fria, de seu cheiro másculo, da maciez de seus cabelos acobreados.

Sorri alto ao perceber que gostava de como suas sobrancelhas se curvavam enquanto ele se perdia em seus pensamentos, como sua expressão sempre tão fria o tornava enigmático.

Minha única alternativa era esperar._Você voltará Edward?_

_~~/~~_

**Eu quero agradecer a Janaiina, por betar tão rápido o/ **

**Então meninas, parece que alguma coisa está nascendo, não? Quero reviews sobreee, vamos lá, claro que vocês têm algo a falar sobre o capítulo ;]**

**Beijos a todaaaas, em especial para: Nessinha Cullen, Raffa, gby00, LihTwi e Janaiina.**

**LihTwi: Querida, ótimo saber que gostou do capítulo, e essa seu gosto por disclaimers? kkk' Claro que coloco vc pra ser amiguinha do Beil hehe ;* Bjus, Lih, até o próximo o/**

**Sexta tem capítulo novo o/ [só para avisar que isso é uma previsão, ou seja, o capítulo pode sair antes hehehehe =DD**

**Abraços, queridas ;****


	8. Capítulo VII

**Eu sei que você já decoraram as recomendações, mas não custa nasa repetir o/**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Divirtam-se o/**

~~/~~

**Capítulo VII (Edward)**

Meio dia de caminhada até uma pequena floresta. A caçada tinha sido muito proveitosa, tivemos que nos alimentar mais do que de costume, pois, segundo Carlisle, não seria aconselhável caçar com a mesma frequência de antes. _Realmente não consigo compreender essa insistência em acreditar na existência de algum anjo. Porque era tão óbvio que nada de mais acontecia. Os dias se passavam como antes, é bem verdade que sentia algo de diferente no ar, mas nada tinha haver com uma possível visita celestial. Qual é, anjos não existem._

O caminho de volta foi mais rápido do que o de ida, já estávamos devidamente saciados e familiarizados com o caminho. Eu sentia uma urgência crescer em mim, quanto mais me aproximava de Forks, como se algo estivesse a minha espera. Não só a minha espera, era como se alguém necessitasse de mim.

Diminuímos o passo e quando finalmente chegamos, Esme que nos esperava com seu habitual sorriso preocupado, soltou um suspiro aliviado. _Porque todos pareciam tão preocupados?_

- Own, meus queridos. – Esme se adiantou – Como foram?

Emmett tratou de contar todos os detalhes da caçada, inclusive a parte em que imobilizou um urso com quase duas vezes seu tamanho.

- Então, Emm... – Jasper perguntou enquanto entrava na sala seguido por Carlisle – Quem chegou primeiro?

- Que pergunta. – falei em um tom brincalhão – Claro que foi o bonitão aqui! – apontei para o meu próprio peito, imitando o Emmett em um dos seus gestos mais usuais.

- Que bonitão? – ele olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo – Não estou vendo nenhum. Rose, pode me trazer um espelho, por favor?

- Não seja convencido. – respondi acertando uma das almofadas do sofá na cabeçona do meu irmão, mas em seguida me arrependi. Esme me mandou um de seus olhares fulminantes; ela tratava aquelas almofadas como crianças.

Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Caçar em uma floresta desconhecida tirou um pouco da minha vantagem na batalha, me deixando sujo de terra, sangue e pêlo de animal. O que era um tanto humilhante já que costumava chegar limpo.

Passei pela porta fechando-a com os pés e segui para o banheiro.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Parecia uma eternidade, embora tenha que admitir que Edward não passou mais de um dia fora. A verdade era que eu já estava acostumada com sua permanente presença. E a perda de sua constante respiração fria em mim, ou como o sol tornava sua pele brilhante, me tornava vazia.

Porque eu já o queria. Perto de mim.

Eu estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no jardim, eu tocava delicadamente as pequenas flores a minha frente, quando senti seu inconfundível cheiro. Não o vi a principio, mas sabia que ele estava chegando. Tão rapidamente.

Seus cabelos acobreados brilhavam levemente vermelhos com o sol crepuscular. Sua pele marfim aparentava estar tão macia. E sua expressão era outra, belo ainda, porém mais relaxada do que de costume.

Percebi que o crepúsculo o tornava mais belo, como se tivesse possibilidade dele ser ainda mais belo.

Edward fez seu caminho pela casa e eu o seguia prontamente. Ele subiu as escadas, e entrou no quarto dele fechando a porta com um pé. E depois entrou em um pequeno cômodo. Seu rosto estava um pouco sujo de terra, havia pêlos espalhados pela roupa dele e manchas de sangue em toda sua blusa branca. _Será__ que ele havia se machucado?_Toquei o braço dele, mas não havia nada de diferente.

Ele levou suas mãos até a barra de sua camisa e puxou o tecido para cima. Uma ansiedade tomou conta do meu corpo e um calafrio brotou no final da minha coluna. Eu queria ver, mas não queria ver.

Olhei para a porta atrás de mim, estava fechada. Não que eu não pudesse atravessar a parede, porque eu poderia fazê-lo, eu só não sabia como.

Lentamente ele revelava mais e mais seu tórax definido, sua pele parecia tão macia, tão tocável. Ele passou a camisa pela cabeça. Já não deixava nada para a imaginação. Ele estava na minha frente, com seus ombros largos e peito esguio, totalmente sem camisa. Agora ele descia as mãos até o cinto.

Com espanto percebi que minha mão se avançava em sua direção, e quando estava prestes a tocá-lo. Percebi que Edward havia parado de se despir e corria seus olhos pelo meu braço até parar em meus olhos. _Oh Deus, ele estava me vendo!_

Congelei no lugar com minha mão estendida em sua direção. Queria desaparecer, voltar a ficar invisível, mas seus olhos tão penetrantes pareciam reconhecer os meus, decoravam cada contorno dos meus olhos. Eu tinha a nítida impressão que ele só olhava para os meus olhos, um sorriso torto se formou nos seus lábios. Por alguns segundos eu não tinha consciência da situação em que me encontrava, não sabia meu nome nem como respirar.

Eu apenas permaneci paralisada observando a imensidão de seus olhos verdes.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Entrei no banheiro com a intenção de tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Puxei a camisa e joguei-a em algum lugar. Quando desci as mãos para o cinto percebi que uma terceira mão se esticava em minha direção. _Terceira mão? Quem mais poderia estar no banheiro? Ninguém mais havia entrado comigo..._

Corri meus olhos pelo braço estendido em minha direção, a pele era delicada e alva, quase como algodão; a pessoa usava um vestido azul marinho que descia até os joelhos. _Era uma mulher! _Eu queria perguntar como ela conseguiu entrar ali, mas perdi o fôlego quando encontrei seus olhos.

Eu tinha "sonhado" tanto com esses olhos avelã, castanhos com um leve toque de verde, e agora que estavam em minha frente eu simplesmente não conseguia formular uma frase coerente.

- Voc... Você... – suspirei – É um anjo?

Foi a única coisa que veio em minha cabeça. Ri internamente, era tão hipócrita da minha parte.

Mas eu não me importava o quanto aquilo poderia ser irreal, porque não tinha outra palavra para descrevê-la.

Estiquei a mão para tocá-la nas bochechas, tão quente e macia, como uma pétala de rosa. Seus olhos brilharam tão lindos. _Meu anjo!_

_~~/~~_

_**Hey, como estão? O Edward Gato Cullen sem camisa, babei... ;]**_

_**O que acharam? Hein? Já sabem, reviews serão muuuutísimos bem-vindos (Y)³**_

_**Janaiina, amiga, amo sua betagem, mas você já sabe, né? ^^**_

_**Uma abraço especial para minhas queridíssimas leitoras: gby00, Janaiina, Gi-Pattz, Gina Haruno, Nessinha Cullen, Agome chan e Jackeliine.**_

_**Bjus, amadas e até o próximo ;****_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Pois é, gente, o mundo não acabou [ainda bem, hein?], entãoooo: capítulo novinho procês ;]**

**Bom, antes de começar:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Enjoy it ;****

~~/~~

**Capítulo VIII (Bella)**

Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o toque frio em meu rosto. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, meu Deus o Edward estava me tocando. Fechei meus olhos desfrutando um pouco mais do momento.

- Voc... Você... – ele gaguejou, não parecia Edward, ele é sempre tão seguro – É um anjo?

Congelei. Como ele poderia saber que eu era um anjo? Será que ele viu minhas asas? Mas não havia essa possibilidade, pois não tem como um anjo descer a terra com suas asas.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de admiração.

- Eu... oh, - eu não sabia o que dizer. Negar? Confirmar? – Não importa!

Edward abriu um sorriso largo, mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos. Era lindo, não sorria apenas com os lábios, mas com os olhos, com as feições, com o corpo.

- Posso ver suas asas... – ele disse, em sua voz uma pequena faísca de admiração – Você realmente existe!

Ele fechou os olhos fortemente, como se estivesse guardando algo para si. Será que decorava aquele momento em sua memória? Possivelmente.

Quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos, eles eram de um verde forte. Seu polegar alisava carinhosamente minha bochecha, senti meu corpo tremer com um toque tão simples.

- Pode ver minhas asas? – não compreendia, se ele também era um anjo então porque suas asas não apareciam para mim?

- Por acaso não era para eu vê-las? – Edward perguntou confuso levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não... Que tipo de anjo é você?

Um sorriso de deboche escapou dos lábios dele e ele tirou a mãos frias do meu rosto. Senti-me incompleta por alguns instantes.

- Anjo? – seu sorriso torto me fez vacilar uma respiração – Sou o oposto. – completou com uma voz triste.

Queria perguntar o que significava ser o oposto de um anjo. Mas simplesmente não podia fazê-lo, não quando ele parecia tão triste.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Permaneci a olhando nos olhos, eram tão expressivos, seus sentimentos estavam ali tão estampados. Mas eu não conseguia decodificá-los, tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Eu podia nitidamente ver as asas dela, eram de um azul transparente, brilhavam levemente._Um anjo, na minha frente, era tão revelador._Porque parecia para ela tão absurdo o fato de ver suas asas? Não era normal? Anjos tinham asas e naturalmente as mostravam.

- Não... Que tipo de anjo é você? – ela perguntou confusa, o que só me deixava confuso também.

Sorri amargamente. Anjo? Como eu poderia ser um anjo? Anjos eram seres puros, divinos, cheios de bondade e virtude. Pelo menos era isso que diziam as lendas urbanas.

Retirei a mão de seu rosto acetinado. E como por um toque de mágica, suas lindas asas sumiram.

- Anjo? – perguntei e ela vacilou uma respiração, por acaso eu a deslumbrava? – Sou o oposto.

Sua presença quente não me era estranha, era como se ela já estivesse comigo, com se eu já estivesse acostumado a sua pele morna. Ela piscou várias vezes.

- Você é meu anjo... – as palavras escorregaram de minha boca, como se tivessem vida própria e ela engoliu em seco – Por favor, não desapareça...

- Eu não posso. – ela falou suavemente, sua voz era amável – Não posso... – decorei o timbre dela enquanto sua figura desaparecia.

Impulsionei-me para frente, tentando agarrá-la, mas ela já não estava lá.

- Por Deus, porque faz isso comigo?

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Estar tão perto de Edward me tirava a noção, eu me sentia totalmente exposta.

- Você é meu anjo... – senti um aperto no coração, eu poderia ser tudo que ele quisesse – Por favor, não desapareça...

Ele suplicava tão veementemente, com as palavras, com os olhos, com o corpo.

Mas eu não podia, não podia arriscar meu verdadeiro objetivo em estar ali. Edward já havia se convertido em uma realidade para mim, mas eu não poderia arriscar tantas coisas. A confiança de Gabriel, o meu prazo se esgotando, a oportunidade de conhecer meu pai.

- Não posso... – me ouvi repetir pela segunda vez enquanto retornava a minha invisibilidade.

Mas eu era fraca, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia deixá-lo para trás. Porque ninguém poderia arrancar um pedaço do corpo e sair ilesa, e Edward já havia se convertido em um pedaço meu.

- Por Deus, por que faz isso comigo? – ele falou desesperado encostando-se à parede de forma derrotada – Eu sei que está ai!

Edward olhava em cada canto do banheiro, entrou no quarto e continuou sua busca. Sua procura por mim era tão inútil quanto procurar por uma estrela em noite de chuva. Eu estava ali, bem ao seu lado, inconscientemente o ajudando em sua procura. Mas ele podia apenas me sentir, e nada mais.

Depois de algum tempo ele se sentou de ombros curvados em um sofá de couro preto. Sua expressão era tão triste, muito diferente de como havia ficado quando me olhava. Coloquei minha mão no ombro dele, alisando delicadamente sua pele exposta, e foi quando me surpreendi. Edward colocou sua mão em cima da minha, mesmo sem poder perceber o contato real da minha mão com a sua, e olhou para o lado, não diretamente para mim.

- Eu sei que está ai. – ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspiro – Por favor, fale comigo. Não me enlouqueça assim... Eu posso ter a certeza que está aqui.

Oh, Edward, tudo que eu mais queria era poder estar com você. Mas isso é tão...

- Só me diga seu nome. – ele continuava falando como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. – Só um sussurro.

Estiquei-me encostando meus lábios no ouvido de Edward e falei um simples: "Bella".

Eu o ouvi repetir meu nome. Sua voz melodiosa cantava meu nome em acordes perfeitos, era quase uma canção. Por acaso ele esperava que eu aparecesse se me chamasse pelo nome? Mas sua persistência tornou sua derrota tão palpável.

[...]

Edward continuava a me procurar ao seu redor, cada brisa quente que soprava em sua pele o fazia chamar meu nome. Era tão torturante vê-lo conversar comigo em voz alta. Havia se tornado um habito para ele falar comigo, contar suas angustias, desabafar suas tristezas.

Eu esperava cada chance para acompanhá-lo até a cidade, mas Edward parecia se importar apenas em me procurar.

~~/~~

**Own *-***

**Alguém aê desconfia qual o 'poder' do nosso querido Edward, não que eu vá confirmar, mandem reviews queridas quero saber os palpites e o que acharam do capítulo.**

**Nessinha Cullen essa é pra você, o próximo capítulo está previsto para quarta-feira!**

**Então vão dando seus palpites (Y)³**

**Janaiina, minha amada beta e confidente, obrigadaaa ;]**

**Beijos as minhas amadas que deixaram review no capítulo passado: Gina Haruno, Nessinha Cullen, gby00, Janaiina, Agome chan e LihTwi.**

**LihTwi: Pois, o Eddie tirando a camisa *-*, eu também não posso imaginar isso, minha imaginação não chegariam nem perto do real [Isso foi dramático? Kkkk'], Lih, querida, como você é possessiva... Mas o Gabriel é um fofo mesmo ^^ Bjus, Lih, bom saber que gostou dos capítulos o/**

**A todas as leitoras que não deixam reviews, mas acompanham a fanfic: Beijos e abraços, até o próximo ;****


	10. Capítulo IX

**Para não perder o costume:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Divirtam-se o/**

~~/~~

**Capítulo IX (Edward)**

Eu tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo. Há quanto dias eu não ia à aula? Não tenho ideia. Mas como eu poderia ir à escola? Como poderia levá-la junto comigo a um lugar onde ela se sentiria completamente confusa e indefesa? Não consigo imaginá-la me seguindo pelos corredores da Forks High School, ela se perderia.

Não consigo imaginar o que faria se já não a tivesse ao meu lado, sem sua presença quente, sem a esperança de voltar a vê-la. Gosto de pensar que faria tudo, tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para tê-la de volta se isso acontecesse.

Eu podia sentir, tão forte quando eu tinha a certeza que ela estava sempre comigo, que existia algo que nos unia. E isso me motivava, porque eu sabia que teríamos nossa chance e quando ela chegasse, eu não deixaria passar.

- Você não me escapa hoje, bonitão! – Emmett pulou na minha frente com um sorriso de vitória, Jasper logo atrás dele – Não vai faltar na aula.

- Emm, não posso ir. – falei sério, como se já tivesse repetido o motivo várias vezes.

- Porque não pode? – Emmett permaneceu ereto cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – Porque anda por ai conversando sozinho e tentando tocar o vento?

O choque foi tão grande que me impulsionei para trás, preso entre Emmett e a parede. Ele me olhava interrogativamente.

Eu não tinha percebido isso. Eu estava tão preso na tentativa de convencer Bella a aparecer para mim, que não percebi que eles já sabiam da sua existência. Ela não era nada para eles, nenhum deles havia passado pela experiência de ser tocado pelos seus dedos quentes ou de ter a consciência de que por alguns segundos fazia parte de seu mundo.

Levantei o rosto para encarar Emmett. Não sabia o que estava estampado em meus olhos, mas não poderia ser coisa boa. Jasper me olhava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Edw... Não po... – Jasper tentava falar – Como isso aconteceu?

Emmett se sobressaltou olhando para o vampiro a suas costas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele começou incrédulo – Sou eu quem faz as perguntas, Jasper, você está aqui para evitar a fuga dele, lembra? – Jasper ainda me olhava assustado e Emmett virou o rosto para me encarar – Espera! O que está acontecendo aqui? – levantou o braço, coçando a cabeça enquanto olhava pra cima.

Do que Jasper está falando? Não fazia ideia do que poderia significar sua expressão assustada e sua repentina gagueira.

- EMMETT! – ouvi Rosalie gritar da garagem – Sabe que horas são?

Agora foi a vez do Emmett me olhar assustado. ele segurou meu pulso com força e saiu me puxando casa afora.

- Já vou, amorzinho. – ele cantarolou para Rose, mas eu sabia que ele estava era com medo de levar outro grito dela.

- Emmett, é sério... – eu tentava me soltar, mas seu aperto era muito forte.

- Edward, deixa de ser bobão. – sua voz saiu com um leve humor – Estava todo mundo duvidando da minha capacidade de pegar você.

E foi com um triste sorriso que me sentei no banco de trás do Jeep entre Jasper, que irritantemente continuava a me olhar estranho, e Alice, que não parava de falar da nova coleção masculina de alguma loja por ai.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Quando chegamos ao que parece ser a Forks High School, pelo que Emmett disse, eu já me sentia enjoada, tudo girava e eu já não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter minha invisibilidade.

Encostei-me no carro e vi Edward se afastar junto com os irmãos. Ele andava de um jeito tão confiante, não, ele na verdade deslizava pelo chão de maneira confiante. De repente ele parou olhou para trás e sussurrou um: "Bella".

Seus olhos tão preocupados, sua mandíbula tão contraída. Alice saiu o puxando enquanto em vão ele tentava se explicar.

Mas alguém me chamou a atenção, especialmente porque eu a conhecia. Ela andava tranquilamente segurando os livros contra o peito, ao seu lado vinha uma menina que mantinha uma conversa descontraída gesticulando com os braços. Quem a visse assim nunca imaginaria a sua origem, era uma humana agora.

Andei até ela, segurei a mão de Ângela e ela parou abruptamente, olhando em minha direção. Algumas pessoas, de um modo ou de outro, conseguem manter sua essência.

- O que foi Âng? – a garota de cabelos ondulados perguntou parando abruptamente sua tão entusiasmada narrativa – A aula já começou e...

Ângela levou a mão à barriga e disse:

- Jan, não estou me sentindo bem, - ela olhou ao redor – Eu vou na enfermaria.

- Quer que eu vá com você? Assim, não que eu queira faltar aula... – a garota balançou os cabelos castanhos e esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Não precisa, Janaina! É só por alguns minutinhos e aí eu vou para a aula.

Janaina apenas assentiu e saiu na direção que a pouco Edward tinha ido.

- Quem está ai? – Ângela perguntou calma, enquanto colocava os livros em um banco ao seu lado.

- Ang, sou eu! – falei calmamente e vi Ângela ficar estática, ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

- Eu não acredito. – ela falou cada palavra pausadamente, como se fossem pequenas frases, levantou a cabeça e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

Ela abriu um sorriso de um canto do rosto ao outro quando me abraçou fortemente. Fazia tanto tempo que ela havia desistido de ser um anjo.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – falei apertando os olhos, ela era a pessoa que mais poderia me ajudar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela se afastou um pouco, me olhando amavelmente – Natanael te deu uma missão?

- Até parece! – falei sorrindo.

- Ele ainda continua insensível com você?

Assenti com a cabeça e ela soltou uma gargalhada aguda.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam... – Ângela se sentou no banco e me puxou junto – Me conte tudo!

E eu contei tudo: como eu havia escutado sem querer Aurora contar a outro anjo a "vergonhosa" história, como eu tinha chorado no dia, como eu passei a insistir para procurar meu pai, como Gabriel me ajudou. Eu me sentia tão segura e confiante, achar um amigo em um lugar inesperado não tem comparação.

Ângela e eu sempre fomos amigas, e quando ela recebeu sua primeira missão na terra e eu não recebi a minha foi o maior desgosto. Ela me mandava notícias de como era a terra, mas eu apenas podia imaginar, pois Natanael nunca me permitiu ir a uma missão.

Quando Ângela voltou, ela conversou comigo sobre como os humanos precisavam de ajuda e que Gabriel a deixaria ficar na terra. Foi quando ela desceu para sempre.

- Own, Bella. – ela acariciou meus ombros – Você não acha que se disfarçar de humana seria melhor? Pode ficar lá em casa e eu digo que você é uma prima minha...

- Mas eu vou ter que deixar o Edward? – senti meus olhos arderem, eu não ia conseguir.

- Você tem que fazer uma escolha. – ela falou compreensivamente e sorriu.

- Me dá um tempo para me despedir dele? – perguntei me esforçando para não soluçar.

- O tempo que você precisar. Você já sabe que pode me encontrar aqui quando estiver pronta. – Ângela era tão compreensiva - Agora, Bella, precisamos traçar um plano.

Dessa vez eu sorri, Ângela era muito meticulosa e sabia elaborar planos como ninguém.

Olhei novamente na direção em que Edward havia ido e senti um aperto no peito. Com quem ele iria falar agora? Será que continuaria a chamar meu nome? Será que ele notaria que eu não estou mais com ele?

Ele me reconheceria quando eu finalmente me disfarçasse de humana?

~~/~~

**(Natanael)**

Não conseguia controlar minha raiva. Como. Ele. Fez. Isso. Comigo? Aterrissei pesadamente no chão, Gabriel estava na ala de treinamentos.

- Não tenha medo, Lih. – ele falou alisando os cabelos da garotinha – Olha, a Jack não tem medo de aprender a voar.

- Ah, claro que não. – ela respondeu já batendo as asinhas, as bochechas coradas de tão tentar bater as asas mais forte.

Nunca entendi como o Gabriel conseguia ter paciência para ensinar os anjinhos a voar.

- Não, não faça assim Jack... – Gabriel sorriu frente ao bico que o anjinho fez – Você precisa fazer movimentos leves com as asas.

- Gabriel. – chamei o nome dele alto e dei um meio sorriso quando vi as anjinhas se assustarem – Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você!

- Ah, você está ai Nate! – ele sabia do que se tratava e eu podia ver estampado em seus olhos.

- Cadê ela? – perguntei irritado.

- Na terra, pensei que você soubesse. – meu respeito pelo Gabriel me impediu de respondê-lo de outra maneira, então apenas disse pausadamente:

- Porquê?

- Porque você negou isso a ela... – era incrível como ele conseguia manter a calma – Porque ela precisava, porque ela estava triste, porque essa era a missão dela.

- Não, não era a missão dela! – eu não queria que fosse, mas essa era outra parte da história.

- Não pode mudar isso. – Gabriel mantinha-se segurando as mãos das duas anjinhas que assistiam atentamente.

- Vou chamá-la de volta. – disse firmemente e me virei para sair.

- Não vai conseguir, ela está presa na terra até completar sua missão.

Fechei as mãos fortemente. Nada que eu pudesse fazer traria a Bella de volta. Mas eu também não queria ajudá-la a achar o pai.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Esperei ao lado do Jeep até que algum tempo depois Edward apareceu andando muito rápido. Seus olhos tão escuros denunciavam uma raiva contida. Logo atrás seus irmãos caminhavam.

Ele parou do meu lado e sua postura ficou rígida. Seus olhos na minha direção, e disse apenas:

- Você está ai? – sua voz confusa.

Alisei seu cabelo engolindo os soluços que brotavam na minha garganta.

Edward suspirou fechando os olhos e murmurou:

- Ah, sim, você está. – o sorriso torto em seus lábios tinha o poder de me fazer esquecer tudo.

[...]

Eu era fraca, fraca para vê-lo se distanciar de mim. Eu só precisava de mais uma noite, só uma noite.

Quando chegamos, Edward seguiu para os fundos da casa. Um pouco ao longe se ouvia um som de água e a luz crepuscular banhava o jardim que se estendia até os limites da floresta.

Ele encostou-se à parede olhando o horizonte com a mão no bolso.

- Estava tão preocupado, Bella... – um longo suspiro saiu dos seus lábios – De repente eu não sentia mais seu calor comigo, - ele olhou para o chão, sua voz um pouco frustrada – pensei que nunca mais a sentiria.

Eu já não conseguia conter as lágrimas que se formavam silenciosamente. Eu sentia meu corpo gritar em ansiedade a cada passo que eu dava em sua direção. Eu não pensaria nas consequências, apenas não poderia deixá-lo sem ter essa lembrança.

Parei em sua frente, mas Edward continuava a olhar através de mim. O pôr do sol sempre lhe chamou atenção.

Coloquei uma mão em seu peito e a outra em sua nuca. As lágrimas corriam livremente pela minha bochecha.

Minha pele ansiava por cada toque gelado da sua. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo antes se sentir seus lábios macios e receptivos contra os meus.

~~/~~

**ENTÃO? O QUE ACHARAM DO FINAL? **

**Gostaram, não gostaram, odiaram, amaram? Adoraria saber, mandem reviews ;DD**

**Beijo para minhas amadas leitoras, que sempre deixam reviews: Gina Haruno, Agome chan, LihTwi, Janaiina e Gi-Pattz.**

**LihTwi: Diz, Lih, amo seu comentários loucos e você não enche meu saco de forma nenhuma, gosto dele o/ Viu que o Emmett apareceu? Viu você na fic? Own, que bom que achou o capítulo emocionante. Bjus, queirda, até ;****

**Senti falta da Nessinha Cullen =/**

**Janaina, amore, obrigada por ficar tanto tempo me esperando terminar de escrever o capítulo e por betar tão bem *-* **

**Próximo previsto pra sábado!**

**Amadas, beijos e abraços, até o próximo o/**


	11. Capítulo X

**Não sei porque, me sinto na obrigação de dizer isso:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, nem precisa dizer u.ú**

**Bom, vamos a história o/**

~~/~~

**Capítulo X (Edward)**

Agora, ali, encostado contra a parede eu a sentia comigo, não tinha explicação, não havia provas concretas. Eu apenas tinha a certeza de que ela estava aqui.

-Eu estava tão preocupado, Bella... – tentei em vão reprimir um suspiro de alívio – De repente eu não sentia mais seu calor comigo, pensei que nunca mais a sentiria.

Coisas inexplicáveis haviam acontecido nesses últimos dias e de algum modo eu estava presente nessas mudanças, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia o que me esperava, como eu deveria agir, o que iria acontecer. Apenas estava deixando as coisas acontecerem.

O sol começou a se esconder atrás das árvores e era esse o momento do dia em que eu me sentia mais seguro quanto a minha natureza, quanto à presença de Bella, quanto às minhas várias inseguranças à luz do dia.

Pensei em dizer algo que obrigasse Bella a me responder, queria tanto ouvir a sua voz novamente, porque em algum lugar do meu cérebro eu sentia essa informação se perder. Puxei um pouco o ar antes de falar, mas senti algo quente em meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos, quem sabe era Bella me beijando.

Era um pouco incomodo pensar no que ela podia fazer comigo sem que eu percebesse.

Na minha cabeça dançavam inúmeras imagens de como esse momento poderia acontecer, mas nenhuma delas poderia ser comparada a visão que eu tive ao abrir meus olhos.

Bella estava nas pontas dos pés, cobri a sua mão que estava em meu peito com a minha, sentindo a sua pele macia. Seus inocentes lábios apenas se encostavam aos meus. Minha vontade era de aprofundar o beijo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria ferir a sua pura imagem de anjo.

Eu já não sabia o que me atraia mais nela, o seu ser anjo ou o seu ser mulher.

Ela se afastou e eu não pude impedi-la, eu estava deslumbrado com a visão a minha frente, mas ainda a segurava pela mão. Seus cabelos de um castanho escuro voavam livres de acordo com o vento, sua pele alva contrastava com o azul escuro do seu vestido, seus olhos de um tom avelã brilhavam em contato com os meus e suas asas transparentes estavam ao redor dos nossos corpos.

- Bella você é... – a voz que saia da minha parecia não me pertencer, era suave e amável – linda. Você é linda!

Ela me deu um sorriso triste e focou seus olhos em nossas mãos unidas em meu peito.

- Prometa que não vai me esquecer. – ela falou sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Não! – falei incrédulo, como ela esperava que eu a deixasse ir? E me deixar sozinho?

Inconscientemente segurei sua mão com mais força, mas eu sabia que se ela quisesse realmente partir não seria isso que a impediria.

Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Como não? – ela perguntou.

- Não vou deixá-la ir embora. – falei sofrivelmente – Para onde você vai?

- Não posso dizer. – ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça, seus olhos tão incertos – Porque nem eu o sei. Por favor, prometa.

Eu poderia prometer a ela tudo, tudo que ela quisesse. Puxei-a pelas mãos até que seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu, sua respiração se confundindo com a minha, seu cheiro se unindo ao meu. Bella soltou um suspiro antes que eu a tomasse em um beijo de verdade.

Seus lábios se moviam tão incertos e ao mesmo tempo tão graciosos, suspeitei que fosse seu primeiro beijo. Mas como poderia ser diferente com um anjo?

Tirar a pureza de um anjo parecia ser uma tarefa mais vampírica do que qualquer outra. Sorri com a ironia dos fatos, seria o destino?

Com minha boca ainda próxima a de Bella eu apenas sussurrei: "Nunca poderia te esquecer.". Senti um cheiro úmido e salgado antes dela fazer o que sempre fazia, desaparecer.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Deixar Edward provavelmente foi a obrigação mais dolorosa de minha existência. Ele estava na minha frente, com sua perfeição sobre-humana, com seus olhos verdes tão expressivos, com seus beijos tão amáveis. E mesmo assim eu o deixei. Vê-lo perdido depois de meu desaparecimento só me deixava mais triste. Vê-lo entrar na escola ainda olhando para trás, se despedindo de mim foi ainda mais arrasador.

Eu queria abraçá-lo e me despedir de outra maneira, mas Angela já havia me encontrado, no mesmo lugar da outra vez.

- Bella, pronta? – ela perguntou e eu me perguntava o mesmo. Eu estava realmente pronta?

- Sim. – falei indecisa.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Eu vou te ajudar, não está mais sozinha, não precisa se sentir perdida. – sua voz era carinhosa e eu repetia internamente o quão bom foi achar Angela.

- Agradeço por isso, Ang.

Esperei até que a aula acabasse e foi quase torturante ver Edward entrar no carro e partir, ainda com seu olhar vazio.

Tomei minha forma visível quando vi Angela se aproximar acompanhada da mesma menina que encontrei no outro dia.

- Janaina, esta é minha prima Bella. – ela falou apontando para mim e eu me levantei para abraçar a menina de cabelos cacheados.

- Prima? – ela falou eufórica – Quantos primos você tem mesmo?

- Muitos, Jan. – Angela respondeu sorrindo, anjos que precisavam se disfarçar de humanos em Forks ficavam na casa de Angela e eu suspeitei que sua desculpa era a mesma. "Esse é meu primo."

- Ah, você não imagina o que ficou na casa dela semana passada, - Janaina começou sua narrativa – era um gato. Você vai ficar na casa dela também?

- Vai. – Angela respondeu por mim e Janaina estreitou os olhos me observando melhor antes de dizer um simples:

- Isso vai ser maravilhoso!

[...]

Chegamos à casa de Angela e os pais dela foram tão simpáticos e receptivos que eu suspeitava que houvessem sido anjos também. Era muito comum que anjos se apaixonassem e passassem a viver na terra juntos.

- Acabamos virando uma espécie de refúgio para algumas missões divinas. – Angela comentou sorrindo enquanto me mostrava o seu quarto, onde eu ficaria junto com ela.

As paredes eram pintadas de um azul muito claro, e em branco foram desenhadas nuvens muito reais. Havia duas camas com lençóis coloridos e a janela de vidro era grande e possibilitava uma iluminação natural do sol.

- Seu quarto me lembra...

- Os jardins. – ela completou minha fala – Eu sei, foi feito com esse propósito.

Angela sentou em uma das camas me indicando um lugar ao seu lado.

- O que imagina fazer primeiro? – ela me perguntou e eu permaneci calada – Já imaginava que você não teria ideia nenhuma de por onde começar.

- Oh, obrigada Ang – falei timidamente.

- Bella, apenas quis dizer que você não tem experiência, isso é normal. – ela sorriu – Fiz uma lista dos seus possíveis pais.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

- O que você tem Edward? – Alice me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada.

- Não tente negar. – ela falou com uma voz suspeita que só ela sabia fazer – Passei o caminho inteiro tendo visões de você procurando alguém. Quem é ela, Eddie?

- Ninguém, Alice. – respondi ausente – Quer dizer, é alguém, mas você não conhece... Nem eu conheço direito.

- Isso soou como romance proibido. – Alice falou, eu podia ver que ela já armava planos em sua cabeça – Sabe que pode me pedir ajuda quando precisar.

- Sei. – eu realmente sabia, só não queria envolvê-la, queria que por uma única vez eu fizesse minhas próprias escolhas e arcasse com as consequências.

- Não parece saber. – ela estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Depositei um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Como uma pessoa tão pequena consegue ser tão irritante? – perguntei sorrindo, ela não pareceu se sentir ofendida, acho até que tomou com um elogio, o que é bem típico dela.

[...]

Entrei em casa desapontado, o que aconteceu ontem foi uma mera despedida. Ela estava me dando adeus, mas era para sempre? Porque sinceramente eu esperava que não, mais do que isso, minha intuição me dizia que não.

Sentei-me pesadamente no sofá e Jasper sentou ao meu lado. Calado e ainda com seu olhar indecifrável.

- Está apaixonado. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação categórica.

- Não, não estou.

- Está. – ele falou firmemente.

Esse era o problema de estar rodeado por vampiros com poderes. Você nunca pode esconder nada.

- Eu posso sentir, Edward. – Jasper continuou – É algo muito forte, posso sentir a quilômetros de distância.

- Não entendo porque está me dizendo isso.

Porque até um tempo atrás eu não nomearia de paixão esse repentino desejo, admiração e vontade que eu sentia pela Bella.

- Porque por alguns dias eu pude sentir o outro lado desse seu sentimento. – ele respondeu – Alguém aqui retribuía a esse seu amor, Edward, mas por alguma razão eu não sinto mais.

Meu choque foi visível. Ele estava falando da Bella?

~~/~~

**Ta vendo gente, a Alice apareceu, eu sei que foi bem rapidinho, mas ela vai aparecer mais vezes, prometo!**

**E o beijo? O que acharam? Já sabem que espero muitas reviews falando sobre isso ;]**

**Obrigadão as minhas amadas leitoras, sempre deixando suas opiniões: gby00, Ab Winchester, LihTwi, Gina Haruno, Janaiina, Agome chan, Jackeliine e Gi-Pattz.**

**LihTwi: Menina, quisso, fiquei muito feliz de ti colocar na fic ;] Own, claro que sei porque é seu capítulo favorito... Então, entendeu o capítulooo? Escutando Hanna Montana foi ótimo, Bjus, fofa até o próximo o/**

**Janaiina, amore, brigada por betar ;****

**Beijos e abraços a todaaaaas ;DD**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Só para não perder a prática:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer.**

**- Esse nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews ^.^**

**Boa leitura o/**

~~/~~

**Capítulo XI (Edward)**

Então é assim quando se está apaixonado? É esse sentimento que submete tantas outras pessoas ao ciúme, a inveja, a loucura, ao suicídio? É esse sentimento que me faz querer gritar para todos, me faz ver o mundo mais brilhante, que me faz ouvir musicas ao por do sol, que me faz devanear com certos olhos avelã?

Resumindo, é o que Emmett chamaria de babaquice, por mais que ele sinta o mesmo pela Rosalie.

Eu já não podia mais negar que o que parecia ser apenas uma curiosidade, logo depois uma necessidade, agora era uma paixão. Como as coisas haviam evoluído dessa maneira e nessa proporção?

- Como ela é? – Alice se mexia hiperativa ao meu lado. Havia quase quebrado a porta do meu quarto quando Jasper "sem querer" deixou escapar o meu sentimento escondido.

E eu pensando que podia confiar nele. Nota mental: nem o calado do Jasper consegue guardar um segredo quando é tentado pela Alice.

- De quem você está falando? – respondi distraído olhando os CDs a minha frente.

- Edward – a baixinha falou com um tom de ameaça – Você sabe muito bem.

- Alice, eu...

- Sem desculpas, Eddie – Alice sentou de braços cruzados no sofá e esboçou o seu mais famoso bico pidão, juntamente com seus olhinhos brilhantes - Como ela é?

- Alice – comecei desesperado, como descrever alguém quando você só conhecia os olhos? – Ela tem lindos olhos castanhos, em um tom de avelã. Brilham quando o sol está se pondo, quando ela os abre devagar posso perceber uma leve cor esverdeada ao redor da íris, mas logo assume um castanho vivo... – ela olhou assustada.

- Você. Só. Conhece. Os. Olhos. Dela? – sua pergunta foi lenta e perigosa.

- Claro que não. – respondi com um sorriso torto – Sei também que fica linda em azul.

- Azul? – ela voltou a perguntar devagar – Edward, como pode estar apaixonado e conhecer tão pouco assim? Não sabe ao menos o nome dela?

- Bella. – nas minhas lembranças, eu pude ouvir nitidamente a voz do meu anjo sussurrar timidamente seu nome.

- Acho que você precisa mesmo da minha ajuda. – ela mexeu nervosamente os dedos e me olhou com um sorriso enorme – Está tão perdido, posso ver isso em seus olhos, e na sua constante indecisão do que fazer. Maninho, você precisa tanto de mim que já pensou em várias maneiras de me perguntar algo.

- Alguém já te disse que é feio ficar olhando as incertezas dos outros?

- Não posso evitar. – Alice cruzou os braços na frente do corpo – Além do mais, isso já está me irritando, não consigo ficar em paz, sempre tem uma visão sua. Vamos Eddie, o que precisa me perguntar?

- Como você faz para saber se alguém retribui ao seu sentimento? – perguntei incerto.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Eu não podia evitar o medo que me consumia, nunca pensei realmente que iria ter que me disfarçar de humana, na verdade eu não fazia ideia do que fazer na terra. Eu me sentia como uma criança que passa o ano inteiro atormentando os pais por um brinquedo, e quando o ganha, se dá conta que não sabe como usá-lo.

- Não precisa se sentir nervosa. – Angela repetiu pela milionésima vez, mas em nenhuma delas eu me senti realmente confiante – Todas as suas aulas são comigo e eu vou ajudá-la.

- Preciso mesmo ir à escola? – perguntei chorosa.

A verdade é que eu tinha medo de encontrar o Edward, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, do que ele poderia pensar. E principalmente, tinha medo dele não me reconhecer.

- Como você pode ser uma adolescente de 17 anos que não vai à escola? – Angela me perguntou rindo – Tem que ir sim. Foi muito difícil conseguir uma vaga para você.

- Mas e se perceberem? – falei com um sorriso amarelo – É melhor eu ficar aqui e esperar que você volte, assim poderemos começar nossa busca.

- Nada disso. – ela falou firmemente – Você vai. Eu e a Jan estaremos lá para te ajudar e além do mais, ninguém vai perceber nada, Bella, eles nunca viram um anjo.

Angela começou a me empurrar em direção à rua. Ela morava a dois quarteirões da Forks High School. Forks era uma cidade silenciosa, porém muito... Muito molhada. Chovia quase que sempre e eu já sentia falta do leve calor e brilho do sol.

- Bella, você só precisa se lembrar de uma coisa: não fique invisível. – Angela falou quando chegamos – Não é normal que as pessoas estejam presentes e no segundo seguindo não estarem mais.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, meu fôlego foi completamente tomado pela visão do Edward saindo do volvo prata. Faziam o que, um, ou dois dias que eu não o via?

Mas nada fazia jus a sua presença física, ao seu porte atlético, seu charme ao andar. Nem em meus melhores dias de imaginação, eu poderia recuperar com 100% de realismo sua imagem.

Só percebi que estava indo em sua direção quando Angela me puxou para o lado contrário e com o coração partido eu me despedi do Edward silenciosamente.

[...]

O diretor me chamou para um conversa. Disse que eu não me preocupasse com o conteúdo atrasado e que me apresentaria pessoalmente. Angela prontamente disse que não precisaria de apresentações na frente da sala inteiro, afinal, não poderia chamar atenção.

Um barulho estridente inundou os corredores me fazendo pular do assento. Janaina que se aproximava de Angela falou algo sobre ser o toque e a aula já ter começado. Uma das duas me puxou pelo braço na direção da sala em que a pouco Edward tinha entrado.

- Bom dia, alunos. – um senhor gorduchinho falou em me olhou com seus pequeninos olhos – Você deve ser a aluna nova.

Apenas assenti positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sente-se ali, por favor. – Ele indicou com o dedo e para meu espanto era na cadeira ao lado da de Edward. Senti o chão desaparecer e o meu corpo inteiro tremia. Só poderia ser obra do destino.

Angela sussurrou algo sobre: "Não fale com ele.". Olhei para ela triste e me dirigi para o local.

Edward estava distraidamente olhando para a janela, perdido em algum pensamento. Eu não conseguia ver seus olhos, mas eu podia supor um tom verde intenso. Seu cabelo acobreado e levemente bagunçado parecia pedir para ser tocado e seu corpo inclinado para frente revelava seus ombros largos.

Enfim, sentei.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Alice não havia me respondido, apenas saiu do quarto rindo alto e perguntando que espécie de pergunta era a minha.

Sentado no meu lugar de sempre eu esperava aula começar. Não que eu tivesse muito em que prestar atenção, mas eu tinha muito em que pensar.

Em minha memória rodavam lembranças de todas as vezes que eu havia tocado, falado, visto Meu Anjo. Como sua voz parecia doce e tímida, como seu leve sorriso era iluminador, como seus olhos brilhavam, como ela parecia perder o ar quando me via sorrir.

Cheguei até mesmo a sentir sua presença, como quando ela estava comigo, sua brisa morna ao meu lado. Mas quando olhei para o lado, havia apenas uma humana. Afinal o que ela fazia sentada ao meu lado?

- Edward – ouvi o professor falar – Isabella será sua nova dupla.

_Maravilha! _Pensei ironicamente, mais uma menina apaixonada que vou ter que aguentar.

~~/~~

**Jan, obrigada novamente por betar, acho que é algo que repito em todos os capítulos ;DD**

**Queridas leitoras, perguntinha básica, please respondam, você estão achando a fic muito longa? Estou tentando ser o mais detalhista possível, mas se de algum modo isso incomodar a vocês, please me avisem por review =DD**

**Não vou deixar previsão, mas prometo que não demoro a postar, estou em época de prova na universidade, então já sabem, né? =/**

**Beijo especial para minhas amadas leitora: gby00, Gina Haruno, Raffa, Gi-Pattz, LihTwi, Agome chan e Janaiina.**

**LihTwi: Fofa, o beijo foi realmente especial *-* Até eu fiquei orgulhosa hehe... Sério que seu nome do meio é igual ao da Rose? Achei tudoo. Sim, vou logo avisando que já me apossei do seu nome para o anjinho e não se assuste se assim, de repente, aparecer de novo kkk =D Bjus, querida, até o próximo ;***

**As demais leitoras [que eu adoraria conhecer, mas não deixam review] beijos e abraços.**

**Até o próximo o/**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Não sei porque, me sinto na obrigação de lembra-las:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- O nome ao lado do capítulo é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews ^^**

**Boa leitura (Y)³**

~~/~~

**Capítulo XII (Natanael)**

Ela estava disfarçada de humana, como poderia pensar que ninguém notaria sua pureza, sua beleza, sua delicadeza sobre humana? Como poderia se passar por normal se ela era muito mais do que simplesmente normal, ela era tudo. Bella encantava a todos e a qualquer um, mas estava longe, inacessível e sem expectativa de retorno, a não ser que cumpra a missão.

- Nate – porque Gabriel insistia em me chamar pelo apelido? – Em que pensas?

- Acho que não preciso dizer – respondi friamente, ainda olhando um ponto fixo – Você já sabe.

- Gosto de ouvi-lo dizer – Gabriel soltou uma risada inocente – É como se admitisse algo que tenta relutantemente negar.

Levantei meu rosto para ver uma afirmação evidente no rosto do anjinho que se aproximava devagar, seus pés tocando delicadamente a graça, deslizando na verdade.

- Não tento negar nada! – voltei a abaixar a cabeça.

- Está negando agora. É o que você faz o tempo inteiro.

- Gabriel, a ultima coisa que preciso é confundir meus sentimentos. – falei cansado, há quanto tempo isso me correria por dentro?

- Quem está falando em sentimentos? – Gabriel cantarolou.

Cerrei meus olhos para ele. Como ele sempre conseguia arrancar algo de mim, sem minha permissão?

- Você... Espera, não era para você... – gaguejei, tinha medo de deixar escapar algo que pudesse ser interpretado de outra maneira – Você quem falou.

- Não. – Gabriel começou devagar – Eu apenas disse que você negava demais, você quem acrescentou os sentimentos.

- Não quero continuar nessa conversa.

- Está negando de novo. – Gabriel sorriu como se tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo – Você não consegue evitar.

- Claro que consigo. – bufei com raiva. Eu podia tudo.

Gabriel me olhou com olhos desafiadores, soltou um leve sorriso e se levantou.

- Se você vai continuar a inventar, vou embora. – deu alguns passinhos a frente e parou, como se esperasse algo – Às vezes guardar um sentimento ou tentar negá-lo é pior, é como um alimento para ele, Nate... Vai continuar a crescer até explodir.

-Não sei do que está falando. – na verdade eu sabia, mas também sabia que Gabriel era um especialista em conseguir informações, principalmente aquelas que você tenta a todo custo esconder.

- Sabe. – e virando para me encarar muito sério, como quase nunca o faz ele falou firmemente – Você é apaixonado por ela!

Sua afirmação era tão... tão... tão sem fundamento. Como eu poderia estar apaixonado? Anjos não se relacionam, anjos não nutrem esse tipo de amor.

Permaneci calado por um curto espaço de tempo, refletindo sobre a afirmação do anjinho. _Não, não é verdade. _Repeti várias vezes, até que olhei nos olhos de Gabriel, ele tinha conseguido a resposta que queria.

- Você a quer, Nate. – Gabriel continuou a afirmar – Você a quer tanto que isso o deixa confuso, perdido e totalmente distraído.

- Não estou distraído, estou mais focado que nunca nas missões a terra. – respondi rápido me levantando de onde estava sentado e me erguendo. Eu era quase duas vezes o tamanho de Gabriel.

- Está focado porque isso o ajuda a vigiar cada passo que Bella dá na terra.

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça, mas eu sabia que era o que eu vinha fazendo, porque eu não conseguia simplesmente esquecê-la. Era a mais pura verdade, eu a queria, nem que tivesse que abdicar do meu cargo, da minha origem. Eu a queria nem que tivesse que separá-la daquele vampiro, porque ela não sabia sua verdadeira natureza, mas eu sabia. E acima de tudo, eu podia lutar contra ele.

- Não, Nate, não pense assim. – Gabriel disse com a voz cheia de preocupação – Você sabe que se eles estiverem realmente destinados a ficar juntos, ninguém conseguirá separá-los.

- Mas eu a quero. – respondi inconscientemente.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

Edward não me olhou, nem uma única vez. Apenas permaneceu sentado ao meu lado, totalmente indiferente a minha presença; isso me fazia sentir invisível novamente. Mas a diferença era que ele me percebia quando eu estava invisível, mas não me percebia quando eu estava ali, ao seu lado. Tão irônico. Ele estava perto de mim o suficiente para sentir o frio de sua pele de mármore sem precisar me inclinar.

_Edward, eu estou aqui. Por favor, me olhe, me note, me perceba._

O toque estridente soou pela sala e em poucos segundos a sala se encontrava vazia.

Angela e Janaina vieram em minha direção.

- Vamos, Bella. – Ang falou, pegando uma bolsa que havia me emprestado – Que cara é essa?

- O Edwa... – comecei, mas estava decepcionada demais para continuar, levantei meus olhos e foquei no rosto calmo de Angela – Não me reconheceu.

Janaina esboçava uma cara confusa e quando puxou o ar para falar, Angela a olhou e ela parou abruptamente, sorriu levemente.

- Talvez mais tarde, você acabou de chegar, Bella. – ela falou delicadamente me guiando para fora da sala – Temos outras aulas antes do almoço, quem sabe no refeitório ele note você?

Ela falou com esperança e Janaina só fazia concordar.

[...]

O tempo passava tão devagar, tão diferente de como era com o Edward. Devo ter passado uns três ou quatro dias com ele, mas era como se tivesse visto aqueles olhos verdes ontem. Como se ele tivesse me tocado e me chamado de "_Meu anjo_" ontem.

Quando o barulho irritante do sinal tocou, me assustou pela quarta vez no dia e eu me levantei. A vida de uma humana adolescente era tão tediosa. Nada do que os professores diziam fazia sentido para mim, o tempo passava se arrastando e Edward está em algum lugar dessa escola, sozinho, confuso e sem me reconhecer. Como ele foi se sentar ao meu lado e não me olhar? Eu não entendia, ele havia prometido que nunca me esqueceria. Isso foi só a dois dias atrás, no entanto, é como se eu nem estivesse presente.

Angela me esperava na porta da sala.

- Para onde vamos agora? – perguntei perdida, eram tantas salas, tantos corredores, tantas paredes. Estava precisando ficar sozinha em um lugar aberto, claro e de preferência com muitas flores, pássaros e árvores.

A terra é agitada demais para meu espírito calmo. As pessoas andam demais, falam demais, pensam demais, na verdade faziam pedidos demais. Elas estavam a todo o momento desejando alguma coisa. Apesar de estar na terra, ainda podia ouvir seus pedidos, alguns desesperados outros fúteis, mas todos cochichados nos meus ouvidos.

Quero voltar às minhas conversas silenciosas com Edward. Quero voltar a ser tocada por ele, a ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado?

- Refeitório. – Angela sorriu quando abriu a porta revelando uma sala enorme com muitas cadeiras, mesas e pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Todo esse barulho e correria me deixavam agoniada.

- Como aqui é... movimentado. – falei franzindo o nariz. Angela sorriu e apontou uma mesa onde Janaina e outras pessoas estavam sentadas.

- É um pouco difícil no começo. – ela me indicou uma cadeira para sentar, quando finalmente chegamos à mesa – A terra é um pouco caótica para você que está acostumada à tranquilidade.

Eu não comia. Não era de alimentos exatamente que eu corpo se alimentava, na verdade, tranquilidade e amor eram o que revigorava o corpo de um anjo. A tranquilidade dos pensamentos e amor ao próximo.

Na mesa todos conversavam empolgados enquanto comiam e riam. Angela havia me apresentado a todos, mas eu não tinha o que conversar. Não conseguia entender o que eles falavam, as histórias que contavam, assim como eu tinha certeza que eles também não me entenderiam.

Apoiei o cotovelo sobre a mesa e a cabeça sobre a mão; pessoas saiam e entravam, mas Edward ainda não apareceu. Fechei os olhos fortemente pensando tudo que havia passado até chegar aqui, pensando no meu pai nesse momento em algum lugar da cidade totalmente alheio a minha busca, pensando em como estaria Gabriel nesse momento. Será que conseguiu acalmar Natanael?

O cheiro de Edward invadiu o ambiente e eu abrir meus olhos para vê-lo caminhar elegantemente pela sala, se sentando em uma mesa no canto. Ele e seus irmãos – os quais eu conhecia muito bem – conversavam. Eles eram tão bonitos, tão diferentes dos outros que enchiam a sala; tudo neles eram diferente, o jeito que andavam, o jeito que falavam. E pela segunda vez me perguntei o que Edward era.

Ele olhou rápido pela sala, me olhou por um tempo, mas voltou a desviar o olhar. Ainda não havia me reconhecido. Era como se ele me olhasse, mas não pudesse me ver.

[...]

Em nenhum momento Edward se aproximou de mim. Nem quando sentamos juntos na ultima aula, nem quando eu passei propositalmente na frente dele. Sua postura era sempre tão fria e distante. Como se seu corpo estivesse ali, mas seus pensamentos estivessem muito longe.

E com tristeza me vi seguindo para a casa de Angela deixando o Edward para trás.

- É, Bella, – Angela falou empolgada – vou te mostrar a lista de possíveis pais, eu fiz no dia que te encontrei aqui na terra. Apenas segui minha intuição, você vai ter que visitar todos.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Eu não entendia, eu sentia o calor de Bella, sentia seu cheiro, mas não conseguia achá-la.

- Isso deve ser impressão sua, Edward. – Emmett falou quando sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre no refeitório – Você está ansioso para encontrá-la e está inconscientemente criando essa sensação, bobão.

Olhei para Emmett assustado, porque fazia sentido. Era tão estranho ouvir da boca dele sair algo que realmente fizesse sentido que resolvi aceitar.

- Não. – Jasper falou devagar – Eu estou sentindo os sentimentos dela. Mas não sei de onde vem.

Minha irmã pequena e fofoqueira havia contado a todos da minha "paixãozinha". Agora Emmett não parava de me chamar de bobão, Esme se preocupava com minha sanidade mental e Carlisle me dava conselhos.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntei a Jasper.

- Algumas pessoas, anjos no caso dela, têm defesas contra poderes que podem revelá-los. – Jasper explicou pausadamente dando uma olhada no ambiente.

- É verdade. – Alice completou – Eu posso sentir alguém tentando se decidir em relação a algo, mas não consigo vê-la, vejo apenas um vulto azul.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – me inclinei por cima de Alice – ONDE?

- Não sei, Eddie. – ela me respondeu, mas um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios – Se você tivesse prestado atenção em como ela era em vez de ficar memorizando os olhos dela...

Alice deixou a frase no ar. Voltei a olhar para todos no refeitório. Quem poderia ser?

Afinal, o que ela está fazendo na Forks High School?

~~/~~

**Olá, queridas leitoras... Semana de prova foi barra, mas já foi [ainda bem ^^]**

**Bom, perguntinha básica de sempre: o que acharam do capítulo? Algo a criticar? Alguma sugestão? Já sabem (8) reviews o/**

**Estou com insônia hoje, ou seja, passaria a noite escrevendo um N/A... mas não daria certo kkk'**

**Obrigadíssimo, Jan, pela betagem... o/ [toca aqui, manoo]**

**A minhas lindas leitoras, que deixaram review no capítulo passado: gby00, Nessinha Cullen, Gi-Pattz, LihTwi, Gina Haruno, Agome chan e Janaiina [ainda esperando kkk']**

**LihTwi: Kkkk, já pode matar o Edward, ele nem reconheceu a Bella, mas como matar o gostosão daquele? Não para ter medo, não vai dá pra te avisar antes, então... será totalmente surpresa o.Õ Own, feliz por saber que gostou... Bjus, fofa, até o próximo o/**

**Então, beijos e abraços a todas, até o próximo... [prometo não demorar ^^]**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Como sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer ^^**

**- O nome em parênteses é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews no final o/**

**Boa leitura :p **

~~/~~

**Capítulo XIII (Bella)**

- Quem é o primeiro da lista? – perguntei curiosa quando chegamos ao quarto de Angela. Sentei na "minha" cama e ela seguiu para a escrivaninha abrindo uma gaveta e tirando uma folha de lá.

- Calma. – Ang falou pausadamente com os olhos fixos no papel – São só palpites, Bella – ela começou cautelosamente me olhando com um meio sorriso – não vá ficar triste quando ou se não for nenhum deles. Você sabe que existem outras maneiras de encontrar seu pai.

- Quais?

- Hum, quando chegar a hora pensamos nisso. – O sorriso de Angela se tornou maior e finalmente ela se ao meu lado me passando a folha.

No topo do papel tinha escrito, em uma caligrafia fina e uniforme, "Lista de pais da Bella". Parei um segundo antes de ler os nomes, para me acostumar com o tremor que passou pelo meu corpo e com as borboletas em meu estomago que insistiam em bater nervosamente suas asas.

Comecei a ler em voz alta.

- Carlisle – franzi a sobrancelha e olhei pra Angela - Carlisle? Pai do Edward?

- Sim. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme – Só coloquei porque o acho muito calmo e compreensivo. Me lembra um anjo.

- Pode riscar o nome dele, Ang. – falei desesperada, nunca que eu ia querer que o pai do Edward fosse meu pai.

- Mas pode ter uma chance dele ser seu pai.

- Não, pode não. Além do mais quando eu estava lá, não senti nada em relação ao Carlisle. Supostamente eu sentiria se ele fosse meu pai. – Falei alegre, pois sabia que meu argumento fazia todo o sentido.

- Supostamente. – Angela respondeu desconfiada – Está bem, continue.

- Peter? – voltei a olhar pra Angela – Porque ele?

- Hum, ele mora aqui perto, dizem que ele fala sozinho, mas podem ser anjos. – ela sorriu amarelo – Pode ser que ele veja anjos.

- Bom palpite, Ang. – voltei a olhar para a folha – Harry?

- Ele tem todas as características de um anjo caído. – Angela explicou empolgada – Nunca tive coragem de perguntar a ele.

- Ang, meu pai é humano.

- Sim, mas ele é humano. O fato de ele ter desistido de ser anjo não o torna menos humano. – Angela se inclinou por cima de mim e apontou para o ultimo nome da lista – Billy é o que tem mais chance a meu ver.

- Porque? – perguntei curiosa – Podemos começar por ele então.

- Ele mora na reserva indígena, a tribo dele tem muito conhecimento de magia, seria uma bela história, não acha? – os olhos de Angela brilhavam de admiração, tão tendenciosa – E não vamos começar por ele, o melhor deixamos para o final.

- E esse? – apontei para um nome esquecido no papel – Charlie, quem é?

- Ele é escritor. – Ang sorriu - Escreve sobre anjos em livros infantis e juvenis.

_Charlie_. Me parecia perfeitamente razoável que ele fosse meu pai, mas Angela estava apostando tanto no tal do Billy, que me pareceu errado pensar em outra pessoa.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

A sensação da presença de Bella nunca me abandonava, mas de algum modo ela sempre escapava de mim. Todos que passavam eu parava para dar uma boa olhava nos olhos da pessoa, mas sempre me decepcionava. O tom de avelã nos olhos da Bella era único, nenhum outro chegava perto, por nenhuma fração de segundo sequer me causava dúvida.

- Acho esse seu método muito falho. – ouvi a voz calma do Jasper a minhas costas, enquanto encostado a parede eu encarava deliberadamente qualquer menina que passava. Tinham meninas que eu nem sabia que existiam, deixemos isso de lado.

- Me diz uma solução melhor. – desafiei o Jasper, na verdade nem era um desafio, eu realmente estava torcendo para que ele me desse uma solução melhor e mais eficaz.

- Você consegue sentir a presença dela, porque não segue? – Jasper falou sem emoção, no seu tom sempre sério. Tão diferente da Alice, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo para ela – Mas não agora, a aula já acabou e tenho a impressão que Rose vai jogar aquele salto alto dela em você.

Olhei na direção do meu volvo e vi a cara de raiva de Rose enquanto o Emmett tentava consolá-la. Voltei a olhar para Jasper e sua expressão era calma como sempre. Isso me tirava do sério.

Como ele poderia estar tão calmo quando eu estava a ponto de arrancar meus cabelos? Ou pegar o microfone da escola e gritar pelo nome da Bella? Como os dias poderiam parecer tão normais enquanto eu lutava para não esquecer sua doce voz, o toque macio de seus lábios nos meus, o brilho de seus olhos?

- Bobão, vamos nessa. – a voz do Emmett me tirou das minhas lembranças – Se não, vai ter que aguentar a Rose.

~~/~~

**(Natanael) **

Não estava sendo uma tarefa muito fácil. O destino parecia querer juntar aqueles dois de um modo tão surreal. Eu não podia entender como ele conseguia senti-la, era como se os dois estivessem ligados e destinados um ao outro. E por mais que eu soubesse que estava apenas adiando um acontecimento inevitável, eu não conseguiria ver Bella com outro alguém.

Foi fácil não ser percebido pela Bella, afinal ela não estava a meu mando.

Ela parecia tão perdida e triste, mas algo a fazia devanear. Em alguns momentos ela encostava a cabeça no braço e seus olhos avelã pareciam distantes.

Acho que nunca consegui chegar nela direito, talvez se eu refizesse tudo... Mas eu sempre me senti culpado por me sentir atraído por alguém, ainda mais um anjo. Parece tão errado, às vezes não, às vezes sim.

"_Nate, sabe que isso não é certo._" Ouvi a voz do Gabriel na minha cabeça "_Deixe-a, deixe-a e continue com suas missões. Não pode ficar vigiando-a para sempre!_".

Deixá-la? Como deixá-la? Gabriel, como?

"_Não me faça perguntas difíceis, Nate._" Ouvi sua risada infantil "_Só dei uma dica, não um solução. Isso quem tem que procurar é você._".

Procurar uma solução para meu próprio problema me deixa tão perdido. Por que anjos precisam ter sentimentos tão fortes? Poderíamos ser desprovidos de sentimentos, em vez disso o sentimos em grande intensidade.

Gabriel, eu não sei o que fazer!

Ele não me respondeu.

Ouvi a voz da Bella se afastar junto com Angela, quem eu conhecia muito bem, pena que desistiu de ser anjo, e havia outra menina. Eu não a conhecia, mas me chamou atenção pelo cabelo perfeitamente cacheado.

Olhei para o fim do corredor e vi Edward. Bella andava devagar conversando com as amigas, talvez até levasse um susto quando Edward parasse para examinar seus olhos e quando ele comprovasse que ela era a pessoa que ele procurava, eu ia estar simplesmente perdido.

Sem olhar puxei Bella pelo braço, mas me assustei quando vi que era a garota do cabelo cacheado.

Angela e Bella pararam e olharam para a garota que eu puxei em direção ao corredor.

- Jan? – Ang falou devagar – Para onde você está indo?

_Jan? _Era um nome diferente. Parei no corredor escuro e olhei o rosto assustado da menina. _Você está com vontade de ir ao banheiro. _Falei em seu ouvido e quando Angela e Bella entraram no corredor, Jan se encaminhava para o banheiro.

- Jan, se você queria ir ao banheiro era só ter aviso. – Bella falou com sua doce e musical voz.

- É, nos deu um susto entrando do nada no corredor.

Encostei-me na parede aliviado. _Não foi dessa vez, Edward_. Pensei com um leve sorriso de vitória.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Eu falaria com Carlisle, é isso. Porque não havia pensado nisso antes? Lembro-me que uma vez ele tentou me convencer que anjos existiam, com certeza ele deve saber como achar um anjo.

O caminho para casa nunca foi tão longo.

- Vai falar o que com Carlisle? – Alice me perguntou curiosa.

Era assustador quando ela fazia isso, ficar vigiando minhas decisões.

- Alice! – falei entrando apressado em casa.

- Vamos, Edward, conte-me. – Alice parou na minha frente, impedindo-me de entrar no escritório de Carlisle.

- Vou conversar com ele. – falei apressado – Não posso?

- Não quando está estampado na sua cara que é sobre Bella. – Alice cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

- Está bem, vou conversar com Carlisle sobre anjos. – falei rápido tentando alcançar o trinco da porta – Vamos me deixe passar.

- Vai me contar tudo depois?

- Tudo.

- Ótimo! – ela sorriu e saiu andando, quase como se tivesse saltitando.

Em circunstancias normais eu não cederia, mas eu estava realmente desesperando por uma solução que não fosse procurar por ela em cada canto da escola, em cada pessoa da escola, em cada olhar.

Abri a porta rapidamente e Carlisle levantou a cabeça, curioso.

- Algum problema, Edward?

- Sim, hum... – sentei na cadeira em frente a mesa – Preciso... Não sei como perguntar, mas eu preciso saber como encontrar um anjo...

Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha, deixou a caneta e as folhas de lado e se encostou melhor na cadeira que estava.

- Quer achar a Bella. – ele afirmou categoricamente – Acredito em anjos, Edward, mas a única experiência que tenho com eles foi o tempo que você diz que Bella passou aqui. Fora isso, nunca vi nem conversei com anjos.

- Mas você...

- Eu sei, tentei convencer você de que anjos existem. – Carlisle soltou uma risada – E agora você acredita.

- Por que eu vi um!

- Conheço alguém que pode te ajudar. – ele se levantou.

- Quem?

- Charlie.

Não conhecia nenhum Charlie, a não ser o escritor de histórias infantis, mas não poderia ser ele. Como um escritor de histórias infantis poderia me ajudar?

Eu estava topando qualquer coisa. Se ele poderia mesmo me ajudar, então eu estava dentro!

~~/~~

**Então? Ansiosas para o que vai acontecer no próximo? Reviews, já sabem (8)**

**Desculpem-me pela demora, hehehe...**

**Jan, amoreeee, obrigada pela betagem ;DD**

**Beijo especial para minhas amadas leitoras: LihTwi, Nessinha Cullen, gby00, Janaiina, Gina Haruno, Raffa, Agome chan e Gi-Pattz.**

**LihTwi: kkkk, Edward é um bobão mesmo, mas se bem que ele está até desesperado por não encontrar a Bella, coisa de dá pena. Own, primeira a comentar e ainda mais com dois comentários! Fiquei muuuito feliz, bjus, Lih, até o próximo ;****

**Amadas, não vou demorar [prometo!], beijo grande e até mais o/**

**;*****


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Oie ;D**

**Bom, como sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer ^^**

**- O nome em parênteses é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews no final.**

**Enjoy it ;***

~~/~~

**Capítulo XIV **

**(Bella)**

- Não desanime, Bella. – Ang alisou minhas costas enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a casa dela.

- Como não desanimar? – falei baixinho parando para sentar no banco do jardim da casa de Angela – Além de ser final de semana e não poder ver o Edward na escola, ainda tem o fato de que o primeiro da lista é um louco varrido!

Angela soltou uma gargalhada e quando eu me virei para encará-la ela tapou a boca com a mão.

- Ang!

- Desculpa... – Ang começou devagar – Não quer dizer que os outros sejam loucos também.

- Mas começamos mal. – falei desanimada.

- Quer ir para o próximo? – Ang tirou o papel dobrado do bolso – Harry... O que foi? Não quer continuar?

Não vou negar que descobrir que Peter era louco foi bem frustrante, mas não significava que eu ia para de procurar. Por enquanto eu só queria fazer algo que tirasse do meu peito essa sensação de derrota, precisava encontrar o Edward nem que fosse apenas para vê-lo... Sem que ele me veja. Completei triste.

- Vou procurar o Edward! – me levantei rápido e depois voltei a olhar Angela – Como é aquela técnica?

- Você não pode, Bella... Ele não pode te reconhecer! – sua voz saiu nervosa – Já pensou no caos que seria... Além do mais ele nem é humano, ele é...

Ela não completou a frase me deixando curiosa. _O que o Edward era?_

- O que ele é? – perguntei aflita – O quê?

- Você não sabe? – Angela caminhou de um lado para o outro – Não sei se você acreditaria, quando eu vim a terra pela primeira vez eu senti algo de estranho.

Ela parou e me olhou fixamente, cogitando se eu acreditaria ou não.

- Pode dizer, Ang. – falei voltando a sentar no banco.

- Er... Natanael nos treinou para enfrentar seres como o Edward, mas nunca matá-los.

Por mais que representem uma ameaça, eles fazem parte do equilíbrio do mundo e matá-los traria mais problemas.

- Você ainda não me disse o que ele é...

Angela inspirou profundamente, passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhou o chão... Aquela hesitação estava me matando. Por fim, apenas disse:

- Vá atrás dela, mas não o deixe vê-la. – Ang sentou ao meu lado – Existem certas coisas que não se devem descobrir agora. Acredito que isso possa afetá-la de algum modo, principalmente se eu te contar assim tão sem provas. Uma hora ou outra você perceberá. Mas se nunca perceber é porque não era para acontecer.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Charlie morava em uma casa simples longe do centro da cidade. Cultivava um jardim bem cuidado com flores de todas as cores e árvores enormes.

Quando chegamos Carlisle o chamou e ele levou um tempinho para responder. Quando finalmente abriu a porta eu me assustei, ele tinha os olhos da Bella. _Não, não eram os mesmos, eram parecidos. Mas eu não me enganaria... Eram da Bella! _Rapidamente meu interesse por conhecê-lo aumentou, porque de algum modo, algo lá no fundo me dizia que ele poderia realmente me ajudar.

- Charlie – Carlisle se apressou estendendo a mão – Esse é o meu filho, Edward.

- Olá, garoto. – Charlie falou com um aceno de cabeça na minha direção, parecia ser um homem de poucas palavras – Algum problema, Carl?

- Não. – Carlisle começou com um sorriso – Viemos falar sobre anjos.

- Anjos? – sua voz saiu engasgada – O que querem saber?

Charlie parecia inseguro, abriu a porta e nos convidou para entrar. A casa tinha uma decoração simples e no canto da sala havia uma estante de madeira repleta de livros, todos com temas celestiais.

- Queremos saber tudo! – as palavras escaparam da minha boca enquanto admirava sua coleção de livros – Tudo que você souber.

~~/~~

**(Natanael)**

Não. Não. Não... Não. A situação estava saindo do controle, Bella estava indo procurar o Edward; Edward estava na casa do pai dela.

O que fazer?

"_Deixe acontecer, Nate... Tem que acontecer!_" A voz do anjinho Gabriel ecoou firme e calma. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer, quando eu estava sempre tão desesperado.

Não consigo... Eu tenho que...

"_Você tem que o quê?_" Ele perguntou aflito "_Nate, cuidado!_" E sua voz infantil desapareceu.

Fechei os olhos e imaginei a Bella, seus longos e ondulados cabelos, seus olhos brilhantes, seu corpo esguio perfeitamente contrastando com a cor chocolate de seus cabelos. Senti-a ao meu lado, sua presença quente e calma, sua respiração rápida encheu meus ouvidos e quando eu voltei a abrir os olhos ela estava ao meu lado.

- Natanael? – ela perguntou assustada.

A técnica que usei era muito comum entre os anjos, uma maneira de se transportar até o anjo, ou humano, que você deseja encontrar.

Olhei ao redor com um sorriso malicioso, ela estava na entrada da casa de Edward. Uma pena que ele não estivesse lá para recebê-la, bom, mas eu estava.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei frio olhando profundamente nos seus olhos mesclados.

- O que você faço aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz trêmula. – Tenho uma missão, não sabe?

- Sei muito bem... Uma que não autorizei. – segurei em seu braço e puxei-a para descer as escadas que davam até a porta principal – Mas não sabia que envolvia essa família de vampiros.

Bella ficou pálida, puxou o ar com força, abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saia. Toquei em seu rosto para ver o problema. _Ela não sabe a verdadeira natureza do Edward! E não foi a melhor maneira de contar_. Mas se isso a afastasse dele, ponto pra mim.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

_Vampiro? Edward é um vampiro? _Senti um pânico invadir meu corpo, podia não saber o que era um vampiro, mas não era boa coisa pelo que eu sentia e pelo jeito que Natanael falou.

O anjo supremo alisou carinhosamente minha bochecha e seus olhos sempre tão frios pareciam um dourado derretido.

- Não é verdade... – falei, saindo do transe que seus olhar me proporcionou, e retirando suas mãos de mim – Ele não é. – falei firmemente, precisava mostrar segurança,

Natanael era última pessoa no mundo que poderia perceber minha fraqueza. Acima de tudo eu precisava falar com Angela.

- Sinto que seja verdade. – ele falou calmo e com uma malícia na voz.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, Os irmãos de Edward saiam e entravam na casa. Quase alheios a minha presença e a do Nate. Até que um, Jasper, parou enquanto subia os degraus da varanda, virou o corpo e olhou na minha direção, sem me vê, já que estava invisível.

- Acho que a achamos. – ele falou com um sorriso leve nos lábios, e virou para Alice que vinha logo atrás dele – Sabia que acabaria vindo visitar o Edward.

- Quem Jasper? – Alice parou ao lado dele e pensou por um tempo – Bella?

Eles me conheciam? Como? Eles nunca me viram. Ou me viam agora? Mil perguntas se formaram na minha cabeça, Natanael arregalou os olhos.

- Você os conhece? – seus olhos passavam de mim para o casal, repetidas vezes.

- Não... quer dizer, não pessoalmente.

- Ela não está sozinha. – Jasper completou chamando a atenção do anjo a minha frente – Tem alguém com ela, e posso afirmar que Edward tem um grande problema.

- Problema? – Alice perguntou – Que tipo de problema?

Natanael soltou finalmente meu braço ficando em uma posição de ataque.

- Como ele sabe que estamos aqui? – Ele perguntou sem deixar de encarar Jasper.

- Não sei... – respondi chorosa. Eu não conseguia perceber a presença de Edward.

- O homem que está com ela acredita amá-la. – Jasper continuou – Mas é só um sentimento de posse que em nada se assemelha ao amor.

Jasper parecia não conversar com Alice, ele estava se dirigindo diretamente a Natanael. Que agora assumiu um tom vermelho na pele e desapareceu, sem me olhar uma única vez.

Aliviada cai no chão com toda força, respirando pesadamente.

- O que está acontecendo, Jasper? – Alice segurou o braço do rapaz que não parava de olhar em minha direção – É muito chato não poder vê-los. – ela completou com um bico que fez Jasper sorrir.

- Bella? – Jasper perguntou – Posso sentir seu alívio, não vou te fazer mal.

- Nos deixe ajudá-la. – Alice completou.

Senti meus meu corpo tremer de medo, não sabia o que fazer. Queria a ajuda deles, mas não podia... Se forem mesmo vampiros, eu não poderia tocá-los.

_Mas eu havia tocado Edward. Como?_

~~/~~

**Bom, então... o que acharam? As coisas estão melhorando? Queroo reviews...**

**Algum tem alguma ideia do que vai acontecer? (8) [ps.: não que eu vá confirmar :x**

**Kkkkkk'**

**Jan, amada, vou repetir em todos os capítulos, brigadão por betar (Y)**

**Beijos mais que especial para minhas fofas: Raffa, Gina Haruno, Agome chan, Nessinha Cullen, Janaiina e gby00.**

**ps.: Prometo que não demoro para postar o próximo (yn)**

**;DD**

**Beijos e abraços, até o/**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Bom, queridas, como sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, são da Tia Meyer**

**- O nome em parênteses é o POV do personagem**

**- Quero revieews (8)**

**Vamos a história, essas meninas ;DD**

~~/~~

**Capítulo XV**

**(Edward)**

Por que não havia pensado em procurar o Charlie antes? Meu Deus, porque ele escreve histórias infantis com temas de anjos, mas mesmo assim envolve anjos. Bom, no final das contas nunca pensaria nele, e tenho que agradecer ao Carlisle.

- Como está, Charlie? – Carlisle perguntou sentando no sofá em frente a uma televisão – Não o vejo desde sua última publicação! E já faz alguns anos.

- É verdade... – Charlie falava com Carlisle, mas me lançava alguns olhares nervosos – O que seu garoto tem, Carl? Está... distante.

- Apaixonado. – afirmou Carlisle e eu quase me engasguei.

Olhei para Carlisle com uma expressão furiosa e ele apenas soltou uma risada.

- Temos que ser sinceros, Edward. – E voltando a olhar para Charlie ele continuou – Charlie, aquele seu livro... "Amor proibido" parece ser uma história bem real.

Charlie esboçou uma expressão nervosa, preocupada e logo depois pensativa. Se aproximou da janela, os olhos fixos em um ponto a sua frente. Carlisle me chamou para seu lado e silabou silenciosamente "A história vai começar".

Na minha cabeça só vinha uma pergunta: _Que história?_

Me sentei silenciosamente ao lado de Carlisle no sofá, e tão logo me acomodei, Charlie começou com uma voz hesitante.

- Aconteceu há dezessete anos...

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

- Vamos, Bella. – Jasper estendeu sua mão para frente – Queremos apenas... Conhecê-la.

Alice pulava de euforia ao seu lado e eu ponderei todas as consequências do meu futuro ato. Mas que mal haveria? Eu podia tocar o Edward, porque não os irmãos dele?

Estiquei minha mão, acho que Jasper percebeu meu ato, pois esboçou um sorriso. Quanto mais minha mão se aproximava mais eu me perguntava se estava mesmo fazendo o certo... Se de algum modo interferiria nos meus planos... Se Angela aprovaria.

Quando meus dedos tocaram a palma da mão de Jasper um pequeno choque me fez recuar um passo. Assustada, olhei meus dedos agora com uma leve mancha avermelhada de queimadura, nas mãos de Jasper a mesma marca. Mas eram em seus olhos que estava a verdadeira revelação, meu susto tirara minha concentração, eu estava visível novamente.

Alice soltou uma pequena exclamação abafada, para só depois um sorriso nascer em seus lábios.

- A prima de Angela! – Jasper disse com os olhos semicerrados e uma voz acusadora – Bem que desconfiava que Angela tem primos demais!

Alice deu um passo a frente com os braços abertos e quando Jasper sussurrou um "Não!", já era tarde demais.

Fechei meus olhos e pensei desesperadamente em Angela, rezando para não falhar na técnica de me transportar para seu lado.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Era absolutamente... incrível. Não tinha outra palavra. Talvez mágico poderia descrever melhor.

- Eu tinha um dom de ver anjos... – Charlie deixou escapar um sorriso – E ela era tão linda. Tinha os cabelos tão castanhos, os olhos tão vivos, o sorriso tão sincero. Enfim, era um anjo. E eu me apaixonei perdidamente, como poderia ser diferente? Eu era jovem e mesmo que não fosse, não tinha como não me apaixonar.

- Quem era ela? – perguntei involuntariamente, me impulsionando para frente.

Charlie me lançou um olhar impaciente e continuou, ignorando minha pergunta.

- Até hoje me pergunto o que a incentivou a me amar, mas o fato é que ela também se apaixonou por mim. – Charlie às vezes esboçava um sorriso bobo, puramente apaixonado, e eu me perguntava se eu fazia o mesmo – Passamos a ter um relacionamento escondido, pois era completamente proibido ela manter esse tipo de relação.

Ele parou por um momento, os olhos um pouco marejados, a voz falhando. Clareou a garganta e prosseguiu:

- Mas o fato é que, ela engravidou. – uma solitária lágrima escorreu imperceptível pelo seu olho esquerdo – Nunca conheci a criança, nunca mais voltei a ver meu anjo e me foi negado meu dom.

Com os ombros baixos Charlie deixou escapar um sorriso de amargura.

- Agora escrevo o que vivi... Na verdade o que teria vivido. Prometi a mim que meus heróis sempre teriam finais felizes, por mais que sejam impossíveis.

Aquilo me tocou, naquele momento eu queria ser o herói em algum dos livros do Charlie, ter meu final feliz... Viver e saber que no final eu seria feliz.

Imediatamente reprimi tal pensamento, a vida não era um livro, eu não poderia rabiscar uma frase e apagá-la depois.

- Nunca conheceu sua filha, Charlie? – perguntei triste por ele – Ela não mora na terra?

- Não, foi levada por eles. – Charlie falou transbordando de admiração – É um anjo agora, dá para acreditar? Tenho uma filha que é um anjo de verdade, não como meus personagens que vivem apenas em minha imaginação, ela é em todos os sentidos da palavra.

- Não sabe o que aconteceu com a mãe dela?

- Posso apenas cogitar que foi banida, mas os anjos banidos não vivem muito. – sua voz falhou – Poderia ter desistido de ser anjo, mas achava que poderia viver com a filha, o que lhe foi negado. A menina continuou viva, a pedido de um dos Anjos Supremos, mas a mãe foi brutalmente julgada.

Carlisle se levantou e sentou junto de Charlie, acalmando o amigo. Era visível que a história ainda mexia muito com sua calma, apesar dos anos.

Reprimi algumas perguntas que se formaram em minha cabeça, talvez machucasse muito o Charlie ter que pensar algumas respostas para elas. Afinal, teria que respondê-las sozinho.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

- Bella? – Angela se levantou abruptamente do banquinho do jardim, onde estávamos ainda a pouco antes de eu ir procurar o Edward – Bella? Você está pálida... O que...

Ela deixou a frase morrer sem um fim quando viu a queimadura em meus dedos. Rodeou meus ombros com os braços e falou calmamente.

- Bella, você está bem? – sua voz tão triste, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce – Vamos entrar, então você me conta, se quiser..

Angela me guiou até o seu quarto, na verdade nosso quarto agora, e assim que se sentou eu comecei a falar, mais do que isso, desabafar tão baixinho que me perguntava se realmente ela estava me escutando.

- Ele não está lá... Natanael estava... Os irmãos dele me viram... – eu não conseguia pensar coerentemente em uma história, na minha cabeça só se formavam pequenas afirmações – Descobriram quem sou... Não sei o que fazer, Ang. O que vai acontecer?

Angela não falou nada, apenas me abraçou forte. Porque era o que eu mais precisava naquele momento. _Silêncio._

~~/~~

**Então, queridaaaas, o que acharam?**

**Surpreendi você? Quero reviews sobreee, heheh, nem preciso pedir ^^**

**Obrigada minhas lindas leitoras que deixaram review: Nessinha Cullen, Gina Haruno, Agome chan, gby00 e Priscila Cullen.**

**Desculpem-me pela demora, mas o próximo capítulo vou postar em no máximo dois dias!**

**Beijos e abraços... até o próximo o/**

**;****


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Hey, não demoreeeei o/**

**Como sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer (:**

**- O nome em negrito é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews no final o/**

**Boa leitura ;)**

~~/~~

**Capítulo XVI (Edward)**

Existia alguma relação? Bella e Charlie? Seriam eles pai e filha? Ela estaria aqui para isso? E se estivesse, iria embora quando finalmente encontrasse o pai?

Essas perguntas gritavam em minha cabeça, enquanto eu voltava para casa. Eu precisava ajudá-la, sentia-me quase obrigado a isso, mas como ajudar quando sei que isso pode significar sua partida logo que tudo estivesse resolvido?

Eu teria que me acostumar a viver sem ela, voltar a viver como antes, quando eu não tinha ninguém com quem me preocupar. Ninguém que me amasse, não do jeito que Bella me ama. Ninguém em quem pensar, suspirar, desejar.

Entrei em casa, retirei o casaco e quando me virei em direção à escada vi Jasper e Alice. Jasper estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e com o ombro encostado a parede; Alice com a cabeça inclinada para o lado. Tinham uma expressão diferente no rosto, estavam me escondendo algo?

Retribui o mesmo olhar curioso que me lançavam, totalmente imóvel. E por alguns instantes ficamos ali, apenas encarando uns aos outros. Até que Alice quebrou o silêncio.

- Edward, o que descobriu? – ela perguntou sondando minhas informações e eu tive a certeza que ela sabia de algo realmente muito importante.

Resolvi entrar no jogo dela. Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo que insistia em ficar sobre minha testa.

- Nada de interessante. – menti, a história do Charlie era mais que interessante.

- Está mentindo, Edward. – Jasper falou calmo, descruzando os braços e dando um passo a frente – O que Charlie lhe contou?

- O que vocês descobriram? – perguntei automaticamente.

- O que te faz pensar que descobrimos algo? – Alice perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Esse seu sorrisinho. – respondi revoltado – Por que não me contam logo?

- Vai depender do que você descobriu. – disse Jasper dando de ombros.

Desisti de subir ao meu quarto e segui em direção à biblioteca da casa. Com certeza Carlisle tinha algum livro de Charlie, quem sabe todos os livros dele?

Jasper e Alice me seguiram curiosos e tão logo entraram na sala fecharam a porta. Fui até uma prateleira e procurei pelo livro desejado, não demorou muito para encontrá-lo, no final de uma estante, quase escondido.

A capa era de um vermelho sangue, duas branquíssimas asas surgiam em meio a uma luz azul celeste, e escrito em uma letra muito negra estava o título: _Amor proibido_. Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer, era o livro-biografia do Charlie e ninguém suspeitava disso.

- Está interessado em romances, Edward? – Alice me perguntou com a cabeça sobre meu ombro, olhando atentamente o título do livro.

- Não. – falei sorrindo – Tem muita coisa nesse livro, além do simples romance.

~~/~~

**(Bella)**

- Não sei em que uma visita ao parque pode me ajudar. – eu disse, desanimada, olhando para o chão.

Estava tão confusa agora que os irmãos de Edward me conheciam. Será que já haviam contado a ele? Porque ele estava demorando tanto em me procurar? Já não queria me ver? Seus pensamentos já eram ocupados por outra?

- Sei o quanto você precisa de paz, Bella. Está acostumada a tranquilidade da natureza e esse parque tem uma parte preservada, onde ninguém entra, - Angela falou alegre – conheço o rapaz que cuida do jardim. Ele sempre me deixa entrar.

- Ah, é verdade. – Janaina completou, na ida ao parque havíamos passado na casa dela – O lugar é divino, um paraíso na verdade!

Ela falava tão empolgada que eu invejava sua alegria. Invejava seu pouco conhecimento sobre os mistérios que cercam o mundo; invejava o fato de ser tão despreocupada e principalmente invejava o fato de ela não está apaixonada.

Porque amar dói, profundamente e sensivelmente, mesmo quando se é correspondido. O amor é um bichinho malvado que domina nossos pensamentos e faz estragos no nosso coração. E acima de tudo, nos faz desejar senti-lo, por mais que seja tão doloroso, ansiamos por amar.

- Sinto que nesse momento nada pode me fazer feliz. – falei em um suspiro.

- Oh, coitada. Está apaixonada! – Janaina passou um braço por sobre meu ombro enquanto caminhávamos a curtos passos.

- Estou! – falei assustada, percebendo que era a primeira vez que assumia em voz alta meus sentimentos. – Estou. – repeti tristemente.

- Então porque está tão tristinha? – Jan perguntou – Deveria estar com um sorriso radiante.

Angela acelerou o passo e abriu um portão verde de ferro. Atravessamos o portão e a paisagem a minha frente me fez parar abruptamente. Ouvi o portão se fechar e Angela aparecer ao meu lado.

- Assustador, não? – ela perguntou sorrindo, os olhos brilhando e eu concordei com um movimento de cabeça – Como parece com os jardins de onde viemos.

- É quase idêntico. – completei.

A grama verde brilhava com os raios do sol; vários arbustos brotavam do chão com pequenas rosas pendendo de seus curtos galhos. Ao longe um rio corria livre por entre as pedras enchendo o ar com um som calmo. O ar cheirava a doces flores, grama recém cortada e água fresca.

- É calmo. – Angela falou seguindo em frente – Passei muito tempo aqui logo que passei a viver efetivamente na terra.

Janaina me olhou confusa, com certeza estranhando o "viver efetivamente na terra", lancei lhe um sorriso enquanto seguia Angela. Jan fez o mesmo.

- Como está se sentindo? – Angela perguntou parando em frente ao rio e se sentando.

- Como se meus problemas fossem pequenos. – falei sinceramente e ela riu alto.

Olhou-me com seus olhos escuros e tocou a água com os longos dedos. Fiz o mesmo, a água era fria e fazia cócegas nas pontas dos meus dedos.

- Sinto como se estivesse em algum ritual místico. – Janaina falou com os olhos arregalando.

~~/~~

**(Natanael)**

Havia perdido completamente o controle da situação, nada do que fizesse poderia mudar o que se desenrolara a minha frente.

Charlie havia revelado ao Edward sua preciosa história; Edward tinha em mãos informações valiosíssimas; Os seus irmãos reconheceram Bella; Angela havia levado Bella a alguma das pouquíssimas fontes de águas mágicas; Jan tinha cachos lindos e perfeitamente castanhos, contrastando com o ambiente verde.

Eu havia elogiado uma humana?

Estou me distanciando do ponto da questão, o fato é que Bella não deveria, em hipótese nenhuma, ter achado a fonte. Clareia os pensamentos, dá uma paz de espírito e quase sempre guia as pessoas na direção certa – só não sempre, porque temos livre arbítrio.

- Sinto como se estivesse em algum ritual místico. – Janaina falou despreocupada.

E está, minha querida, em um ritual de purificação. Algo que desaprovo, quero dizer, nas circunstâncias em que está a situação, preferia que isso não ocorresse.

"_Nate, você sabia desde o começo que apenas estava adiando o inevitável._" Uma voz calma e infantil silabou "_Tentei avisar para que evitasse esse momento._".

Que momento? Que momento, Gabriel?

A minha aflição era palpável, encostei-me a uma árvore e fechei os olhos. Entregando-me totalmente ao meu desespero.

~~/~~

**(Janaina)**

Isso tudo é muito louco. Eu já havia estado nesse jardim com Angela, mas não tinha essa atmosfera mística no ar. Quase como se não estivéssemos mais na terra.

Angela e Bella mantinham os olhos fechados e as mãos na água. Recuei um passo, eu que não ia colocar minha mão ali.

Olhei pra trás e quase soltei uma exclamação assustada quando vi alguém encostado a árvore. _Que eu me lembre, aqui só havia as meninas e eu. Ou não?_

Não dava para ver seu rosto, mas sua figura era imponente, tinha os ombros largos, a pele de um moreno uniforme, os cabelos muito negros colados ao pescoço.

Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça com os olhos ainda fechados, vi que ele tinha o rosto másculo com o nariz muito afilado. Era belo, em todos os sentidos e interpretações da palavra.

_Gente, só pode ser mentira. Ou os hormônios. Ou a falta de namorado._

Fitei grama aos meus pés e quando voltei a olhá-lo pendi a respiração, dois olhos cor de mel me analisavam friamente. Nenhum sorriso nos lábios, mas os olhos eram sempre intensos.

_Quem é ele, meu Deus?_

~~/~~

**(Natanael)**

"_Esse momento, Nate..._" Gabriel se explicou "_Essa confusão desnecessária, esses desencontros intencionais, essa sua tristeza._".

Por um momento me senti pequeno, me senti como se fosse eu quem tivesse a aparência infantil do Gabriel. Ele estava sempre tão certo, e eu sempre tão impulsivo. Por uma pequena fração de segundos me arrependi de tudo que vinha causando, mas esse arrependimento só durou até levantar a cabeça e ver um par de olhos cor de terra me fitando.

Eu nunca havia olhado a tão diretamente, e consequentemente nunca havia prestado atenção em sua beleza sutil. Mas havia algo de errado, ela sentia medo de mim. Eu poderia até gostar que mantivessem esse sentimento por mim, mas não ela, não combinava sua personalidade sempre tão alegre e falante.

Espera, _como eu sabia disso?_

Dei um passo em sua direção e ela recuou um passo, essa cena se repetiu até que suavemente eu disse:

- Não precisa ter medo, Jan. – ela me olhou assustada e ficou imóvel me olhando com seus lindos olhos cor de terra.

- Como... sabe... – respirando fundo, ela criou coragem e falou com uma voz firme – Como sabe o meu nome?

- Como não saberia? – sorri maliciosamente e ela soltou um longo suspiro – Sou seu, como posso dizer, anjo!

_O QUÊ? Eu acabei de dizer que era o anjo de uma humana? FOI MESMO EU? Estou louco, só pode ser..._

- Anjo? – ela sorriu descrente, parou de sorrir e arregalou os olhos – Em que mais eu deveria acreditar? Vampiros?

Não seria mentira, sorri internamente. Mas eu não queria assustar minha indefesa humana.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Foi épico ver a cara que Alice fez quando contei a história que a pouco havia ouvido o próprio protagonista me contar. Não era todo o dia que algo impressionava a Alice, e Jasper parecia comungar do mesmo pensamento, pois ela olhou-a incrédulo.

- Inacreditável! – ela repetiu pela milionésima vez – Tudo isso aconteceu nessa... pacata, ou não tão pacata assim, cidade. E ninguém sequer suspeita.

- Não é de assustar? – acrescentei.

- Nem um pouco. – falou Jasper com sua habitual calma – Isso é revelador. Bella e Charlie são pai e filha. Fascinante, e ainda por cima podemos cumprir a promessa de ajudá-la.

Eu não podia esconder o fascínio que me consumia com tudo que vinha acontecendo.

Fiquei por um momento em silêncio até que algo me veio em mente.

- Agora é a vez de vocês. – falei ansioso – O que descobriram?

- Edward, você precisa ficar calmo, está bem? – Alice se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos – Promete que não vai sair correndo feito um louco?

- Que loucura, Alice. – falei aflito – Falem logo.

- Edward, Bella é a prima de Angela. – Jasper soltou sem cerimônia.

Arregalei os olhos para a revelação. Como eu não havia pensado, ela apareceu logo que a _Minha Bella _também apareceu. Por um momento me senti tonto, tanto havia passado pela minha compreensão.

_Preciso encontrá-la, preciso dizer que a amo, preciso manter minha promessa que nunca a esqueceria. Acima de tudo preciso tocá-la, abraçá-la beijá-la ou simplesmente olhá-la. Preciso tanto!_

_~~/~~_

**ENTÃOOOOO? O que acharam? Sinto que as coisas estão ficando tensa e vocês, que acham?**

**Bom, vou viajar amanhã, mas volto em 3 dias... Assim que voltar, posto o capítulo novo *-***

**Jan, amigaaa, brigada pela betagem.**

**Obrigada as minhas queridíssimas leitoras que deixaram reviews lindos no capítulo passado: Nessinha Cullen, Gina Haruno, Priscila Cullen, gby00, Daia Matos, LihTwi, Agome chan e Janaiina.**

**LihTwi: Fofa, estava com saudades. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, more.. Bjus e até o próximo o/ ;****

**Queridaaaas, beijos e abraços e até o próximo ;DD**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Só para continuar com o esquema:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer u.ú**

**- O nome em negrito é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews no final (Y)**

**Divirtam-se ;***

~~/~~

**Capítulo XVII (Natanael)**

Por um momento eu perdi a noção do tempo e das prioridades, não me importei com as consequências, se já me importei com isso alguma vez na minha vida. Eu só precisava saber a textura da pele dela, como reagiria ao meu toque, o que passava por sua cabeça quando me olhava nos olhos.

Minha pequena e falante humana não se encontrava mais no jardim, mas não era como se eu não pudesse encontrá-la quando quisesse, porque eu podia. No momento eu só quero... Um tempo.

Um tempo para pensar sobre Bella, sobre ela e Edward, sobre meu envolvimento na história. Sobre esse friozinho na barriga que aumenta a cada instante.

"_Sinto uma pontada de culpa em seus pensamentos, Nate?_" Desisti de tentar demonstrar a Gabriel o quanto aquele apelido me desagradava, porque ele iria continuar usando de todo jeito.

Não! Nunca me sentirei culpado, por nada. Afinal Edward já tem o que quer, sabe onde encontrar Bella... E não serei o culpado por tal encontro.

"_Mas se sente aliviado_." Gabriel afirmou, ele sempre afirma meus sentimentos, é algum tipo de esporte pra ele? "_Agora você sabe que não há nada a ser feito. Volte!_"

NÃO! Ainda não. Tenho algo a fazer antes de subir.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Olhei nos olhos de Jasper e o agradeci com um aceno de cabeça. Ele sentia minha aflição, sabia a intensidade dos meus sentimentos. Não precisava que amansassem o que eu estava sentindo, precisava que a encontrassem, que encontrassem _Minha Bella_.

O resto poderia ficar de lado, a noite poderia cair mil vezes, mas eu estava _enfim _indo ao encontro dela.

O vendo frio batia em minhas bochechas, puxando meus cabelos para trás. As casas, as pessoas, as árvores, ruas, carros passavam feito borrões multicoloridos pela minha visão periférica, enquanto eu seguia em direção ao meu destino.

SIM! Meu destino era uma garota de olhos avelã, voz doce e belas asas azuis transparentes.

Parei em frente à casa de Angela, o céu assumiu uma cor alaranjada. O sol estava morrendo no horizonte e com ele todas as minhas incertezas e dúvidas. Porque de agora em diante Bella estaria sempre comigo.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou da janela uma mulher de cabelos escuros.

- Senhora Weber? – perguntei hesitante.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Estou procurando... – torci minhas mãos, estava tão perto – Procuro sua sobrinha Bella.

- Oh, ela está – a mulher esboçou um minúsculo sorriso cúmplice - acredito que ela e Angela foram ao parque. Vai esperá-la?

- Não. – respondi impaciente – Vou ao encontro delas.

Virei-me nos calcanhares, caminhei devagar, absorto em meus pensamentos.

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

Dei uma última olhada enquanto deixava o jardim. Agora eu sabia o que fazer, eu sabia para onde ir, sabia que tudo estava chegando ao fim. Mesmo que um 'final feliz' não esteja me esperando, mas é um final, inevitável, e para onde todos os acontecimentos correm.

- Obrigada, Angela. – agradeci pela milionésima vez, senti os braços dela mais fortes ao redor do meu ombro – Foi de grande ajuda, afinal, essa vinda ao parque.

- Eu disse. – ela sorriu uma risada leve e sincera.

Andávamos juntas, eu, Angela e Janaina, que incrivelmente estava bem calada e pensativa. Bom, vê-la calada era estranho, mas as águas do rio com certeza a afetaram. Alguma revelação, quem sabe?

- Ouviu, Bella? – Angela me perguntou quando deixamos Jan em casa e viramos a direita em direção a 'nossa' casa.

- Ouvi o quê? – perguntei.

- Tudo o que você precisava ouvir... Todas as possibilidades de escolha e suas consequências. Sua conversa com você mesma no jardim.

- Estava conversando comigo mesma? – olhei-a assustada, durante todo o momento que estava com a mão nas águas do rio pensei que conversava com ele. Que o rio me revelava escolhas.

- Ora, pensou o quê? – Ang sorriu – Que conversava com o rio? Ele só acalma seus pensamentos e relaxa o seu corpo para ouvir sua voz interior. Apenas um ritual, nada mais.

Voltamos a caminhar em silêncio, o céu já se mostrava em um azul profundo, aqui e ali brilhavam algumas poucas estrelas. Os poucos postes de luzes amareladas iluminavam a rua por onde eu e Ang seguíamos nosso caminho. O vento fez algumas plantas dançarem quando finalmente passamos o portão da casa de Angela.

Subi para o quarto e Angela seguiu para a cozinha, ela tinha necessidades humanas agora.

A janela do quarto de Angela tinha um recuo onde dava perfeitamente para se sentar e observar através da janela de vidro o véu azul pontilhado por pálidas estrelas, se estender pelo céu.

Quando entramos a Senhora Weber, mãe da Angela, avisou-nos que um garoto há pouco esteve me procurando. Ela não sabia dizer quem era, mas sua descrição foi muito clara:

"_Oh, não lhe perguntei o nome. Ele era, deixe me ver... Alto, tinhas os cabelos bronze e estavam bagunçados, acho até que veio correndo para cá..._"_._

Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada, era Edward. Era o meu Edward, vampiro sim, mas eu o amava. Não importava o que ele fosse, afinal eu não era um anjo? Não parecia haver problemas para ele o que eu fosse.

Suspirei profundamente, abraçando meus joelhos de encontro ao peito. Eu tinha que esperá-lo, talvez procurá-lo gerasse mais desencontros.

_Eu vou te esperar Edward, mesmo que dure uma eternidade, esperarei por você. Teremos sempre o amanhã._

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Voltei desapontado para casa, não segui em direção ao parque. Talvez não fosse o momento nem o lugar para encontrá-la, e se existia algo que eu aprendi com essa história toda foram as circunstâncias. Eu precisava aceitar as circunstâncias. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

Cruzei a porta e todos estavam na sala me esperando, com seus olhinhos curiosos.

Tudo ficou em um silêncio irritante quando segui em direção a escada.

- Será que ela deu um fora nele? – ouvi a voz de Emmett.

- Claro que não! Como alguém pode ser tão burra? – Alice falou exasperada – Ele não a encontrou em casa. Como ele se sente Jasper?

- Estranhamente calmo.

- Alguém tem que falar com ele. – Esme cochichou e a ouvi se levantar do sofá.

Antes de finalmente bater a porta do meu quarto, reprimindo o impulso de correr em direção aquela maldita casa, gritei:

- Não preciso de ninguém, só quero... paz.

Porque era o que eu precisava nesse momento, paz. Algo no meu íntimo me acalmava, mostrava-me que eu não precisava me desesperar para encontrá-la. Porque ela estaria me esperando. Como sempre esteve.

Olhei para o céu perfurado pelo brilho das estrelas. O que Bella estaria fazendo agora?

~~/~~

**Então, alguém quer fazer algum desabafo, reclamação, elogio, dar uma ideia? Hehehe REVIEWS**

**Esse é o momento, estamos chegando... na reta final *snif snif**

**Booom, meninas, beijo mais que especial para as que deixaram reviews no capítulo passado: Priscila Cullen, gby00, Raffa, LihTwi, Gina Haruno, Agome chan, Janaiina.**

**LihTwi: Own, achou mesmo o capítulo DIVINO? Heheh Eu gostei do trocadilho =DD Pois é, Angela não muito feliz em sua lista, mas alguém descobriu... Era apenas o que precisávamos... Vamos ver o que acontece daqui em diante, não? Pois é... Sorte Jan! Mas quem não pensaria assim, não é Lih? Bjus, fofa, até o próximo o/**

**Meninaaaaas, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, sei que ficou curtinho, mas eu tinha que deixar alguns acontecimentos para o próximo capítulo (Y)³**

**Bjus, quero reviews e até o próximo o/**

**;****


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Bom, eu sei que vocês já decoraram, mas...:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer**

**- O nome em negrito é o POV**

**- Quero reviews no final ;D**

**Divirtam-se ;****

~~/~~

**Capítulo XVIII (Natanael)**

Eu ainda pensava na Bella. Lembrava-me como se tivesse acabado te acontecer.

_Um bebê tão lindo, seus cabelos eras graciosos cachinhos achocolatados, os olhinhos ainda marejados pelas lágrimas de ser separada da mãe... mas que olhos lindos! Eram castanhos com o leve toque esverdeado. Eu não podia, não conseguia me desfazer da menina... Era linda demais, frágil demais. Eu a queria! Não poderia aceitar o destino que lhe impuseram, ela não merecia pagar pela desobediência da mãe. _

_- Isabella... Você viverá. – falei de mansinho para o bebê que mordia displicentemente a ponto do meu dedo – Viverá sobre minha responsabilidade._

Arrepiei-me ao me lembrar do confronto que tive com Ele ao pedir a guarda do anjinho. Por fim, minhas suplicas tão insistentes foram atendidas e a vi crescer.

Gabriel cada vez mais afeiçoado a pequena. Mas em mim não era só afeição que crescia, ela se tornava cada vez mais um anjo lindo e eu não podia ficar alheio a esse fato.

Talvez eu o vampiro estivesse certo, tudo não passava de um sentimento de posse. Mesmo assim eu não poderia evitar o vazio que se instava dentro de mim. Passei tanto tempo com uma certeza em minha cabeça e ver essa certeza se desfazer. É no mínimo... Desalentador.

O mais interessante era lembrar de uma certa menina de cabelos encaracolados.

Sorri perante a lembrança de seus curiosos olhos a me analisar no jardim outro dia.

Ela era sempre tão alegra, falante e desinibida e por um momento vê-la perder a fala me deu certo ar de vitória. Olhei distraidamente para a janela de seu quarto. Me encontrava a um tempo, parado em frente a casa de Janaina, perguntando-me o que realmente me vez ir até ela.

A luz no cômodo em que eu fixamente olhava acendeu e eu me sobressaltei. Momentaneamente assustado por ser pego alí, mantive minha concentração em ficar invisível.

"_Vai lá!_" ouvi a voz impaciente de Gabriel. Já estava ficando irritante o fato de ser observado por ele constantemente.

Gabriel! Quero privacidade um momento em meus pensamentos.

"_Não precisa ficar irritadinho, Nate._" Sua risada infantil ecoou "_Pensei que precisasse de encorajamento, mas vejo que continua negando._"

Não estou negando, só... Não me sinto confortável...

"_Em ser pego interessado por uma humana?_" Gabriel completou.

Hum... É que Bella ainda está tão... presente, mas Jan sem dúvidas... Não sei o que pensar.

Desviei meu olhar de um vulto que passou pela janela.

"_Vá, Nate... E não pense em mais nada. Apenas vá!_"

Quem sabe se eu apenas... olhá-la dormir. Não tem nenhum mal nisso.

Gabriel não voltou a falar. Fechei meus olhos e quando tornei a abri-los, estava ao lado da cama de Jan. Ela se encontrava encantadoramente dormindo, com sua respiração calma, os cílios encostado delicadamente em sua bochecha, um sorriso infantil em seus lábios. Me ajoelhei ao lado da cama, tocando em sua bochecha... qualquer pensamento de bebês e Bellas foram apagados de minhas memória. Naquele momento eu só queria partilhar de seus sonhos.

E um pouco assustado vi que de fato, eu me encontrava em seus sonhos!

**(Bella)**

Angela entrou no quarto depois de um tempo, irradiando felicidade por todos os poros de seu corpo. Ela repetia sem parar: "_Ele veio, Bella. Veio procurar você..._", eu apenas sorria. Talvez não quisesse alimentar esperanças, talvez não quisesse pensar na possibilidade ou apenas não queria deixar transparecer o quanto aquilo me afetava. O quanto o pensamento de que Edward havia estado no portão da casa de Angela, deixava-me momentaneamente nervosa, tremula, ansiosa... Desesperada.

Angela sentou ao meu lado no vão da janela.

- Por que não me contou antes? – perguntei olhando através da janela – Porque não me contou que Edward era um vampiro?

- Oh... – Ang se calou por um momento, depois retornou a falar mais confiante – Achei que seria um choque para você saber por mim o que realmente ele é. Esperava que ele lhe contasse de uma forma que não interferisse no seu sentimento por ele.

Fitei o rosto da minha amiga. Ela é sempre tão compreensiva. Seu rosto estava calmo, seus olhos me analisavam silenciosamente, seus lábios em um leve sorriso.

- Pensou mesmo em tudo isso? – minha voz saiu mais tremula do que eu esperava.

- Pensei, Bella... Só não sabia que Natanael iria contar-te da maneira que contou. – seus dedos alisavam suavemente os meus – Teria contado eu mesmo, se soubesse que Edward não teria a oportunidade. – ela deixou escapar uma risada.

Sorri também.

- Quem disse que não terá a possibilidade? – voltei a olhar pela janela, pensando onde estaria Edward agora – Ele terá... E eu vou adorar ouvi-lo.

Perdi-me em meus devaneios, em um tempo futuro, talvez inatingível ou não, no qual Edward conversa comigo. Mas definitivamente eu estaria lá, visível a ele.

Angela e eu permanecemos caladas, perdidas cada uma em seus pensamentos, com nossas respirações calmas. Depois de um tempo ela se levantou, deu um beijo na minha testa e seguiu em direção à cama. Caindo logo após em um sono profundo.

Permaneci alí, abraçando minhas pernas dobradas de encontro ao meu peito. Como passe de mágica os pálidos pontinhos em um céu tão negro foram desaparecendo um a um, estavam sendo apagados por uma luz que preguiçosamente nascia no final da linha do horizonte. As copas das árvores, o alto dos prédios, o asfalto no chão... Tudo levemente banhado por uma luz amarelada. O céu agora em azul claro era tingido aqui e alí por algumas nuvens levemente cor-de-rosa. O calor inconfundível do sol atingiu minha bochecha. Era um novo dia nascendo.

[...]

Andei devagar pelos corredores da Forks High School. A verdade era que aquele ambiente era agitado demais, muitas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, e por mais que eu tentasse ignorar seus pensamentos e pedidos continuam a gritar em meus ouvidos. Assim como da primeira vez que estive lá.

O barulho de vozes, risadas altas e gritarias estavam afetando meu equilíbrio. Estava a prestes a me encostar a parede próxima, esperar que passasse toda essa confusão, quando uma mão fria se fechou ao redor do meu pulso. Todas as vozes ao meu redor se calaram de uma maneira tão abrupta que quase senti uma dor em meus ouvidos.

Permaneci imóvel. O contado de dedos frios em minha pele ainda estava presente. E eu me forcei a pensar que não era mentira, por mais que eu tivesse sonhado tanto com aquilo.

Um choque, quase real, atravessou-me, levando-me a sentir todas as partes do meu trêmulo corpo. Por fim, ouvi uma voz tão conhecida, nunca esquecida:

- Bella... ? – seu timbre saiu falho, inseguro e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo.

Virei-me sem pressa, "_se for um sonho, por favor, que ninguém me acorde_"! Mas no momento em que olhos verdes tão calorosos me olharam tão ternamente, "_sim, eles me olhava, e não a um vazio a minha procura_", eu percebi tão alegremente que não era sonho.

O contado dos olhos de Edward com os meus eram tão intensos que era quase palpável. Eu _quase_ podia senti-lo me abraçar.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Deitado, eu olhava o espetáculo de um novo nascer do sol, tantas vezes havia acompanhado o movimento rítmico do sol e da lua, mas nunca significaram tanto pra mim. Naquele momento, alí, eu percebi que aquele não era um simples nascer do sol. Ele está carregado de expectativa. Por vezes tive que reprimir minha vontade de correr ao encontro do meu anjo, obrigava-me a pensar que ela me esperaria. Nosso encontro seria inevitável, depois de tantos desencontros.

Quando o dia nasceu por completo, desci as escadas cantarolando. Nada, absolutamente NADA me impedira de encontrá-la.

Passei por Rosalie e Emmett que caminhavam em direção a garagem e parei ao lado de Jasper que tanto logo cheguei me lançou um olhar curioso.

- Feliz, Edward? – ele tentou fazer soar como uma pergunta, mas a afirmação na sua frase estava muito evidente.

- Estou... – respondi distraído.

Tinha certeza que nesse exato momento meus lábios esboçavam um sorriso bobo e meus olhos estavam perdidos em devaneio. Mas quem se importava? A verdade era que eu já havia passado, a muito tempo, de me importar com isso.

- Edward, deixa de sonhar um pouco e entra logo nesse carro. – ouvi a voz impaciente de Alice – Caso você não esteja tão... ansioso por encontrá-la, eu estou. – virando-se para Jasper ela completou – Embora não consiga vê-la, posso pressentir que seremos... Bastante amigas.

- Não se preocupe, Alice... Anjos se mantêm evasivos a poderes como os seus. Talvez por isso não possa vê-la.

- É, talvez... - Alice estava um pouco pensativa, mas não durou muito tempo. Logo trocou seu olhar sério por um totalmente alegre e desinibido e começou a enumerar o que ela faria tão logo encontrasse Bella.

Nesse momento eu me desliguei do tempo presente, entregando-me totalmente as minhas expectativas.

[...]

Entrei no corredor da FHS e parei por um momento. Abaixei minha cabeça e me concentrei em encontrar o cheiro dela. Eu o senti durante tanto tempo, obrigando-me achar que era apenas fruto de minha imaginação. Quanto tempo eu havia perdido, tempo precioso com certeza posso acrescentar.

Ainda com a cabeça abaixada respirei fundo várias vezes, até encontar um cheiro fraquinho, mas sem dúvida da minha Bella.

Segui pelo corredor, entregue aos meus instintos. E quando abri meus olhos me deparei com longos cachos em um tom de chocolate... seu cheiro agora muito forte. Involuntariamente vi minha mão se adiantes e segurar seu pulso.

Suas asas azuis apareceram como por milagre e eu me senti voltar no tempo. Foi como se eu estivesse novamente no banheiro de minha casa, voltando de uma caçada e Bella estivesse me olhando com seus olhos avelã. Não havia mais a saudades, a procura, o desespero... tudo que vivi esses últimos dias, nada existia mais. Era apenas eu e minha Bella.

Tocado por uma emoção maior do que eu, maior do que eu pudesse imaginar, sussurrei seu nome:

- _Bella_...

Ela se virou tão lentamente, por uma fração de segundo vi a emoção estampada em seus olhos. Mas eu não poderia apenas olhá-la, tinha que me certificar que ela estava realmente alí.

Dei um passo a frente e foi o suficiente para rodear a cintura dela com minha mão livre e levar a minha outra mão, que ainda segurava seu pulso, ao meu peito. E tão lentamente, como se o tempo já não importasse, e na verdade não importava mesmo, me inclinei sobre ela. Tocando finalmente seus lábios rosados nos meus, tão avidamente sedentos pelo contado.

A principio nossos lábios apenas se tocavam, mas eu já não podia resistir ao impulso de beijá-la verdadeiramente. Passei uma mão por sua nuca e aprofundei mais o beijo, ouvindo um leve gemido dela. Delicadamente toquei em sua língua com a minha e o mundo ao redor já não existia.

- Vamos sair daqui? – falei sussurrando com a testa encostada a dela, senti sua respiração ofegante em meu rosto, rezando para que ela aceitasse.

- Eu vou... para onde você quiser, Edward. – ela falou tímida com os olhos fechados.

Sorri ao ouvi-la dizer meu nome tão claramente. Talvez alguém lá em cima simpatize comigo.

~~/~~

**Então...? Digam que ficaram feliz... kkkk'**

**Bom, estamos entrando no final, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer... Vão ter que me aguentar só mais um pouquinho ;DD**

**Beijo especial para as que deixaram review no capítulo passado: Raffa, Gina Haruno, Agome chan e Lise G.**

**Quero reviewss (8) =DD**

**Beijos e abraços a todas e até o próximo o/**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Como sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- O nome em negrito é o POV.**

**- Quero reviews no final (8)**

**Agoraa, vamos ao que interessa: Boa leitura :***

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XIX (Natanael)**

Vi-a dormir, acordar, andar, seguir em direção à escola. Eu apenas ia aonde aqueles cabelos cacheados iam.

Quando, como, onde tudo isso começou? Porque eu havia perdido o controle?

Era a primeira vez que perder o controle de uma situação não me incomodava, não me irritava. Talvez, para essa situação eu sempre quisesse perder o controle.

"_Nate apaixonado?_"

Gabriel, eu vou bloqueá-lo.

"_Isso me deixaria realmente chateado, desde quando tem segredos?_"

Desde que você se tornou um curioso. Pensei calmamente, naquele momento nada me aborrecia. Ela pensava em mim, lembrava-se de mim, sonhava comigo!

Como era bom saber que tem alguém pensando em você! Era como sentir uma brisa quente subindo pelo seu corpo, deixando apenas uma sensação de conforto e segurança. Era como querer decorar cada contorno dela, como se cada detalhe besta que cruzasse os pensamentos dela fosse de suma importância. Era como se só existisse ela!

Ouvi uma risada infantil ao longe. É, estava na hora de bloqueá-lo.

[...]

Senti Bella chegar e virei em sua direção, ela vinha andando devagar, mas eu já não sentia a mesma coisa em relação a ela. Na verdade, havia me esquecido momentaneamente dela.

Logo atrás vi o Edward chegar, os olhos fixos em Bella. Edward é um garoto rápido! Tão logo chegou, já a havia beijado! Olhei para Jan ao meu lado, remexendo no armário. Sorri, inclinei-me e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela ficou paralisada por um tempo, confusa, depois com um dar de ombros voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Um dia quem sabe!

Voltei a olhar o casal, que um dia eu lutei tão desesperadamente para separar, agora eles se afastavam de mãos dadas.

E pela primeira vez não senti vontade de está no lugar do Edward, porque de certo modo, eu já havia encontrado o meu lugar.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Abracei-a o mais próximo que podia de mim. Sentir o corpo quente dela tão perto do meu, sua respiração irregular no meu pescoço, o leve roçar de seus lábios nos meus, a sua voz sussurrar docemente "_Edward_". Eu não podia pedir mais nada, nada!

Resistindo a todos os impulsos de permanecer alí, apenas sentindo-a comigo, me separei dela e nada mais importava. Toda a movimentação no corredor principal da FHS ter milagrosamente parado, todos os barulhos silenciados, todos os olhos em nossa direção arregalados.

Senti um canto da minha boca se levantar em um perfeito sorriso torto, voltei a olhar Bella, que parecia mais aliviada com todo o silencio, e incrivelmente nem um pouco constrangida. Deslizei minha mão na de Bella, segurando-a firmemente na minha.

Então, andamos, andamos calmamente em direção ao estacionamento, como se só existisse eu, Bella e toda uma eternidade pela frente.

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

Está tudo em câmera lenta?

Edward inclinando-se, seus músculos perfeitamente esculpidos se movimentavam tão suavemente, seus rosto perfeito tão perto, seus olhos verdes tão escuros, seus sorriso tonto antes de finalmente me beijar. Tão intensamente como da primeira vez. E de novo. E de novo.

Quando tempo durou, eu não, não importava, não era a questão. Mas tudo estava mais silencioso, mais quieto; sem a agitação de sempre, a correria, os pensamentos. E eu suspirei aliviada com isso, antes de sentir a mão de Edward se fechar contra a minha e começarmos a andar. Não, andar não. Deslizar, flutuar, tudo mesmo andar. Eu só sentia a saída se aproximar. Olhei para as mãos de Edward nas minhas, eram grandes e bem feitas, faziam as minhas formigarem. Na verdade o que não era 'bem feito' em Edward? Os músculos das costas dele se moviam em baixo da camisa cinza e eu não sei porque, mas me deixa mais atraída? Ansiosa? Quente?

Quando já havíamos chegado ao lado de um carro prateado ele se virou, e novamente tudo se passou em câmera lenta.

Seu toque frio em minha bochecha... Seus olhos grudados nos meus.

- Bella – ele começou hesitante – não sei o que dizer. No entanto há tanto a ser dito.

_Oh, Edward, eu entendo! Entendo perfeitamente._

- Eu sei. – abaixei minha cabeça, fitando o chão. Senti os frios dedos de Edward levantarem calmamente meu rosto, fazendo-me encará-lo novamente.

- Só não me prive dos seus olhar, Bella. – ele suplicou – Preciso saber que me sente, tanto quanto eu a sinto.

_O que você sente, Edward?_

Ao longe eu ouvi a sinal tocar, indicando o início das aulas.

[...]

Edward parou ao lado da entrada de uma floresta. Descemos e quando chegamos a uma clareira o meu choque não poderia ser maior.

_Era a mesma, a mesma em que eu havia 'caído' quando cheguei, a mesma em que havia encontrado o Edward pela primeira. Onde tudo começou._

A brisa fria da manhã fazia as flores dançarem, espalhando seu perfume por todo o perímetro do ambiente sem árvores. O sol surgia fraquinho, aqui e alí, por entre as nuvens, lançando na grama alguns feixes alaranjados.

Não havia mudado nada! E como poderia? Em pé, alí, apenas olhando eu senti como se anos houvessem passado desde última vez que estive nessa clareira. Mas faziam só semanas...

Os dedos de Edward já estavam entrelaçados aos meus, seu polegar acariciando suavemente minha mão. Senti seu hálito quente na minha bochecha, e logo em seguida seus lábios roçarem o lóbulo da minha orelha, enquanto dizia:

- Lembra daqui? – um sorrisinho escapou dele me fazendo estremecer.

- Como vou esquecer? – deixei escapar em um sussurro com os olhos fechados, enquanto Edward depositava beijos em meu rosto, descendo para meu pescoço.

Ele sorriu alto, me abraçando pela cintura, a sua respiração tão forte em meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos e me segurei mais a ele.

- Oh, Bella... Não sabe o quanto procurei por você. – tinha um pouco de frustração em sua voz, mas era tão suave e imperceptível – O quanto eu esperei para poder abraça-la sem medo de você desaparecer depois. – ele sorriu.

Edward mantinha a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, enquanto me abraçava tão apertado. Sua voz saia abafada.

Afaguei seus revoltados cabelos em um tom de cobre lindo. Ele relaxou, os músculos perfeitos de seus ombro menos rígidos, mas não me soltou de nenhuma maneira.

- Estou aqui Edward, com você agora. – falei tranquilamente depositando depois um beijo em seu pescoço, que ironicamente o fez se arrepiar.

- É onde você sempre vai está, Bella! – ela falou firmemente – Comigo, vai sempre está comigo!

Ele se afastou só o suficiente para me olhar intensamente, afirmei com a cabeça. A voz me faltava e a emoção de tudo que Edward havia me dito até aquele momento eram como borboletas. Borboletas apreendendo a voar, só que bem no meu estômago!

Uma de suas mãos saiu da minha cintura e se fechou em forma de concha no meu rosto. O polegar alisando em círculos minha bochecha. Seus olhos ainda nos meus, respirava tão ofegante. Seus pensamentos pareciam está distantes. Edward parou um momento de respirar, fechou os olhos apertados, e falou como se fosse a última coisa que desejasse dizer:

- Eu preciso confessar algo, antes de continuarmos. – sua voz estava tão baixinha, o que ele tinha para me dizer de tão importante?

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Estava tudo tão perfeito, transcorrendo da melhor maneira possível.

Eu e ela, sozinhos, com a firme brisa da manhã, com alguns pássaros cantando tão alegremente ao longe, com os finos raios do sol pinto levemente de laranja a grama. Por quê? Porque logo agora eu tinha que ser assaltado pela minha consciência pesada? Porque meu senso de honra me mantava contar a verdade para ela? E se arruinasse tudo?

Fechei meus olhos pesadamente, ela era tão perfeita. Totalmente o meu contrário. Ela era um anjo, e eu um vampiro. No entanto, estávamos alí, acredito eu contra algum tipo de lei divina.

Eu a amava, não havia mais dúvidas, a amava tanto que beirava a dor física. Porém não poderia esconder dela quem eu era realmente. Ela, acima de qualquer outra pessoa, merecia saber. E era isso que eu iria contar. A verdade!

Abri meus olhos para fitar os dela, perfeitamente castanho e verde, me olhando tão preocupada. Foi quando percebi que seus dedos alisavam meus cabelos, suas unhas em contato a pele abaixo dos meus cabelos. Foi quando percebi que aquilo me arrepiava, me acelerava o coração. Foi quando eu percebi que não era só amor... Era algo mais, algo além de amor!

- Bella, eu sou... – respirei fundo – Eu sou...

_Meu Deus, como dizer?_

_~~/~~_

**ENTÃOOOO? Como acham que a Bella vai reagir? Mandem reviews sobre, fofas, vou adorar ler todos... **

**Estou um pouquinho tristinha com a falta de reviews de vocês... não estão gostando a história? **

**Bom, saibam que ficaria mais que feliz em receber um review das que estão acompanhando, nem que diga apenas "Estou lendo!" ;]**

**Beijos especial para as que deixaram review no capítulo passado: Gina Haruno, Agome chan, MonumentalDreams.**

**Beijos e abraços a todas, até o próximoo o/**

**;****

**ps.: Não saiam sem deixar reviews, hein? Kkkkkk'**


	21. Capítulo XX

**Heeey, volteeeei**

**Bom, só pra não esqueceeer:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer**

**- O nome em negrito é o POV**

**- Quero reviews no final, fofas *-***

**Divirtam-se**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XX (Bella)**

- Bella, eu sou... – ele respirou fundo – Eu sou...

_Será que é agora? Agora ele vai me contar que é um vampiro?_

Porque isso o preocupa tanto? Será que ele ainda não entendeu que não importa o que ele seja, não importa o que ele faça, com tanto que ele esteja comigo.

_O que eu preciso fazer para você perceber que amar você é pouco comparado ao que sinto?_

Seus verdes olhos ainda me analisavam, como se não quisessem perder nenhuma reação minha... Seus lábios separados em uma pausa. Ainda pensava como me confessar o que era.

Lentamente aproximei meu dedo dos lábios perfeitos de Edward, quando percebi que ele havia puxado um pouco de ar.

- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – falei em um sussurro.

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos em um ato de surpresa, que foi logo reprimido por um sorriso amargo.

- Não seria justo com você. – ele falou fitando algo além dos meus ombros – Preciso ser sincero...

- Não importa o que você diga, Edward, nada vai mudar o que sinto por você. Nada vai mudar esse momento perfeito – vi a cabeça de Edward abaixar, até seus lábios tocarem meu ombro, ele roçou de leve e meu corpo inteiro pulsou – N-não precisa ficar... F-ficar com medo.

O contato físico com ele não me deixa pensar exatamente...

- E se eu não for o herói? – ele falou cheio de pesar, com o rosto ainda escondido no meu ombro, seu hálito tocando minha pele sensível, meu corpo ganhando viva própria através da de Edward - Se eu não for quem você pensa.

- O que está tentando dizer, Edward? – esforcei-me para falar com firmeza.

Levantando a cabeça, Edward me segurou, ambas as mãos no meu rosto. Seus olhos fixos nos meus. Sua respiração se misturando com a minha. _Eu acho que vou derreter!_

- Eu não sou humano. – ele falou devagar.

- Eu sei.

Sua cabeça deu um leve impulso para trás.

- S-sabe?

- Sei.

- Como você sabe?

- Não posso ouvir seus pensamentos. – sorri, eu realmente gostaria muito de poder – Se você fosse humano, eu certamente os ouviria.

- Isso não te incomoda? – uma ansiedade mal disfarçada pulsando na voz de Edward.

Minhas mãos antes espalmadas no peito de Edward, agora subiam delicadamente em direção ao seu pescoço. Um tremor se apossou do musculoso corpo do meu vampiro. Sorri. Ele é sensível apesar de sua mascara de frieza, sua natureza, a qual usa como desculpa.

- Nada em você me incomoda, Edward. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, senti as mãos dele se espalmarem em minhas costas, puxando-me mais para perto.

Ficamos assim, tão próximos, cada um deleitando-se com a presença do outro, por um tempo maior do que eu possa contar, ou perceber.

- Não quer saber? – ele perguntou.

- O que? – falei de olhos fechados, eu não me importaria de ficar assim pela eternidade. Abraçada a ele, respirando em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro... Tirando do meu vampiro leves tremores. Que assustadoramente reverberavam-se pelo meu corpo, tirando risadas de prazer do Edward.

- Quem eu sou.

- Você está pronto para me dizer? – falei com toda calma possível.

A bochecha de Edward alisou a minha tão suavemente... quase como algodão. Seu abraço ficou menos apertado.

- Um vampiro.- ele falou cada palavra pausadamente.

E quando eu percebi, não estava mais em pé... abraçada a ele. Senti a grama acaricia as minhas costas, o cheiro forte de flores agora era mais próximo. Duas mãos prendiam as minhas ao chão, e dois verdes olhos, tão escuros, me desafiavam temerosamente.

Havia sido tão rápido. Edward estava em cima de mim, me prendendo fortemente ao chão.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Uma onda de calor subiu dos meus pés, e cada ponto em que Edward me tocava pulsava. Meu coração batia fortemente, minhas bochechas ardiam e eu já não entendia o que meu corpo queria. Era como se eu quisesse abraça-lo, mas não um abraço comum, eu queria senti-lo completamente... Eu queria fundir-me ao Edward?

Ele estava tão... Excitante? É essa a palavra adequada?

Seus cabelos cor de cobre, brilhantes em contato com o sol, caiam sobre os olhos verdes profundos. Seus lábios avermelhados estavam abertos em um sorriso torto, eu queria tanto beijá-lo, mas institivamente o clima ficou tão... sombrio e misterioso.

- Edward? – perguntei ofegante, porque eu estava pulsando completamente com ele deitado por cima de mim.

- Você não vai fugir! – ele falou alto, me olhando sem piscar uma só vez – Entendeu?

Engoli em seco... Fugir?

- Está com medo... – ele falou aproximando seu rosto do meu – Medo de mim?

Medo dele? Sorri... Acho que medo é a última coisa que eu sentiria nesse momento.

Me impulsionei para frente, queria tocá-lo, mas ele ainda prendia fortemente minhas mão. Ele aproximou mais o rosto, os olhos dele estavam tão escuros. Os cabelos em seus olhos lhe davam um ar mais charmoso. Estiquei o pescoço, tocando o canto de sua boca com meus lábios. Senti o paralisar, a tensão escorria pelo seu corpo. Oh, fiz Edward ficar... paralisado!

Depositei vários beijos no canto da boca dele, até que tão rápido como antes, ele estava me beijando com uma urgência alarmante. Apesar disso ele massageava os meus lábios com os seus de uma forma suave, enquanto sua língua brincava com a minha em alta velocidade. Uma perna de Edward estava entre as minhas, perigosamente perto de uma região sensível demais... Suas mãos já não seguravam as minhas, uma estava subindo por dentro da minha camisa, deixando minha pele em brasa, enquanto a outra estava possessivamente em meus quadris.

Meu cérebro com certeza havia derretido, meu corpo já latejava vigorosamente, as mãos de Edward me davam pequenos choques e eu o queria mais perto ainda. Eu queria saber como seria ter apenas a pele dele contra a minha, não coberta por tecido.

Edward enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, traçando beijos, mordidas, lambidas...

- Edward... – um gemido escapou dos meus lábios e meu vampiro paralisou.

Foi como um balde de água fria, depois de tanto calor acumulado em meu corpo, vê-lo se levantar e dar as costas para mim.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Uma hora eu estava fora de mim, fazendo tudo que a algum tempo eu vinha tentando reprimir, mas Bella estava tão perto, estava me provocando tanto... E eu a queria tanto. Eu não consegui me segurar.

Até que ouvi-la gemer meu nome me empurrou de volta a realidade.

O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO? Onde estava meu tão apreciado autocontrole? Ela é um anjo, e eu... Eu sou apenas... Eu sou nada.

Fiquei de costas pra Bella, porque eu não aguentaria vê-la, deitada na grama, sem sucumbir totalmente aos meus desejos. Masoquismo, eu sei. Mas eu não sei se levar o que eu estava fazendo até o fim me daria uma paz de espírito melhor.

- Edward? – a voz angelical dela cantava nos meus ouvidos. Senti-a passar os braços pela minha cintura e me abraçar pelas costas. Fechei meus olhos mais apertados, as mãos apertadas em punho.

_Porque ela gostava de me torturar tanto? _

- Não precisa ter medo, Edward. – o jeito que ela falava meu nome me dava arrepios – Você parece ser o único que posso tocar, então, por favor, não fuja de mim.

- Que você pode tocar? – perguntei confuso.

- Sim.- ela falou com a cabeça encostada as minhas costas – Eu não posso tocar em vampiros, mas eu consigo tocar em você.

Um calafrio subiu pela minha coluna, porque tinha que haver tanto mistério. Me virei nos calcanhares abraçando Bella, encostando meu queixo no alto da sua cabeça.

- Eu vou resolver tudo isso. – falei baixinho para acalmá-la.

- Por quê? – pausa – Porque você se preocupa?

- Porque eu te amo.

Ela me abraçou mais forte. Os olhos apertados, eu pequeno sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Pode repetir?

- O que? – perguntei confuso – Que te amo?

- Sim. – ela sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – ela falou envergonhada.

Depois desencostou a cabeça do meu peito e me olhou, seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados, mas o brilho verde nos olhos castanho era mais perceptível do que em qualquer outro dia. Alisei sua bochecha cremosa, e ela fechou os olhos. Privando-me de apreciá-los, mas dessa vez eu não me importei. Eu os poderia ver, sempre que quisesse.

Então lembrei, lembrei que ainda teria que encontrar uma maneira de apresenta-la ao próprio pai. Mas como fazer isso? Como conta-la que sei onde encontrá-lo?

- O que você faz aqui na Terra? – perguntei o mais suavemente possível.

Ela abriu os olhos confusa. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para a esquerda.

- P-porque quer saber, Edward?

Sorri, anjos têm que ser desconfiados sempre, ou era só minha Bella?

- Você desceu com uma missão, não foi? – aproximei meu rosto do dela, um sorriso britando nos meus lábios, sempre ajudava a convencer as mulheres – Qual é a sua missão?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro, o coração mais acelerado, um calafrio se apoderando do corpo. Um sorriso torto nunca falhava.

- Vim para... – ela limpou a garganta – Vim para encontrar meu pai!

Foi quando o semblante dela mudou. Estava mais confiante, mais obstinado. Seja lá o que Charlie represente pra ela, com certeza era no mínimo importante.

Havia tanto a se fazer, a se procurar, a se pesquisar. E nesse momento eu precisava da ajuda de todos, e de um em especial: Charlie. Eu precisava saber por que quando tocava em Bella, suas asas apareciam por toque de mágica; Porque ela não podia tocar em vampiros, mas podia me tocar; e o principal: o que exatamente aconteceu à mãe dela.

Sorri olhando meu anjo me fitar curiosa.

_Parece que as coisas vão agitar um pouco. _

**~~/~~**

**Minhas lindas, amadas, adoradas leitoraaaas... Desculpe mesmo pela demora, estou um pouco bagunçada com meus horários, mas vou voltar a postar com mais frequência ;] Outra coisa, estive tendo umas ideia e acho que a fic vai se estender por mais capítulos do que o esperado... Ou seja, sendo ou não uma notícia boa para você [o que eu espero que seja], vão ter que me aguentar mais um pouquinhooo (8)**

**Então, não deixem de mandar reviews, me deixaria mais que feliz ^_^**

**Bom, beijos e abraços para todas você fofas que leem, mas como nem todas mandam reviews, não dá para deixar beijinhos especial, lá vai para as que eu sei que leem: MonumentalDreams, Lise G, Luna Stew, Gina Haruno, LihTwi, Agome chan e Emanuele.**

**Emanuele: Fofa, fico feliz mesmo que esteja lendo... Estou esperando, no mínimo. um review igual nesse capítulo, viu? Tem que continuaaar kkkkk' Bjus**

**LihTwi: Lih, minha linda, estava com saudades... Um tempão sem ter noticias suas. Mas eu entende como é semana de prova, aaaaiiin, ainda bem que já passou :] Bjus, fofa, até o próximo o/**

**Até o próximoooo, fofitas o/**

**ps.: Não saiam sem deixar minha review (8)**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Bom, como eu sempre faço:**

**- Alguns personagens pertencem a Tia Meyer**

**- O nome em negrito é o POV**

**- Reclamações, raivas, prazeres, favor, mandem reviews**

**Divirtam-se ;****

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXI (Natanael)**

Ela assistiu às aulas, silenciosamente desconfortável. Senhor, no que ela pensa? Eu sei, eu sei que ouvir pensamentos humanos é de certa forma proibido, mas já estamos tão encrencados.

Bella se envolvendo com um vampiro, eu com uma humana, Gabriel bisbilhotando os meus pensamentos. Isso é tão proibido, como quebrar uma lei divina.

Janaina não era, normalmente, calma diferente de Bella. Não tinha os olhos castanhos e verdes ao mesmo tempo, diferente de Bella. Não tinha um sorriso angelical, e uma voz que faria até o mais estressado dos homens parar para ouvi-la, diferente de Bella.

Mas seu jeito inquietante, sua maneira descontraída de falar, a forma engraçada de andar... Tudo de certo modo me cativava. Éramos assim tão opostos?

Ela estava sentada na sala de aula, com um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e o rosto repousando na mão. Os olhos de um tom areia olhavam, mas sem realmente ver, o professor falar. Os cabelos castanhos e encaracolados caiam descuidados sobre os ombros. E eu cogitei a ideia de tocá-los, só para sentir como eram, só porque eram dela.

Esperei até ouvir a voz do anjinho fazer uma de suas grandes entradas, aflito por me deixar confuso. Mas não veio. Não veio sua voz infantil me deixando cheio de dúvidas ou sua risada, ou até mesmo sua insistência em me chamar de 'Nate'.

Eu o havia bloqueado, afinal. E me sentia até um pouco solitário por isso, mas eu nunca voltava atrás em uma decisão.

Bom, que seja...

Estiquei minha mão e a toquei. Ela se contraiu um ponto ao meu toque, mas nada demostrou que sentiu. Afaguei mais os cabelos macios e os afastei do rosto. Enfim, toquei a lateral da sua testa.

"_Isso é tão irritante! Cristo, quando tempo até o intervalo?_" Sorri, ela estava realmente impaciente "_Está bem, concentração, Jan, o fato de você não está ouvindo nada do que o professor diz, não quer dizer que você não possa parecer que está ouvindo._" Ela respirou mais forte.

Tirei a mão de sua testa, nada de muito interessante.

Levantei-me de sua carteira e andei um pouco pela sala, parei junto a janela, olhando o pátio logo a baixo. Já fazia algum tempo desde que Bella e Edward haviam deixado a escola sem mais explicações. Causou certa agitação, e os irmãos dele pareceram bem preocupados, mas nada do que não se possa resolver.

Bella estava tendo o que queria afinal, e não tinha mais como me culpar por nada... Eu simplesmente estava deixando-a ir. Não era tão difícil como pensei que poderia ser, na verdade, tinha um gosto amargo de perda, mas nada do que não possa ser compensado pela presença de outra.

Virei-me instintivamente para encarar minha humana. Ela franzia a sobrancelha, como se algo na explicação do professor a confundisse, mas bem sabendo que em nada ela prestava atenção. Aproximei-me, curioso por saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Toquei-a delicadamente na testa.

"_Oh, nossa... Ele era tão gostoso! E o jeito que ele falou "Eu sou seu anjo", mano, me fez arrepiar todinha._" Tirei a mão assustado, não sabia que tinha causado esse tipo de impressão, e como os pensamentos dela tinham seguido tal rumo? Segurei-me mais um pouco, ela mexia o canto da boca, tentando reprimir um sorriso... Deus, o que ela pensava?

"_E o jeito que os cabelos dele, tão negros, tocam o pescoço. É, realmente, uma tentação. Um pecado em forma de homem. Bom, homem não, né. Assim, ele disse que era anjo, mas anjos não existem. Porque Deus? Porque lindo, mas doido? Tinha que ser para acontecer comigo, tinha que ser._" Esses humanos são tão limitados, além de usar o nome Dele tantas vezes.

"_Tá, Jan... Só pensamentos agradáveis. Mas o que poderia ser mais agradável do que aquele moreno alto e forte? É, realmente nada mais. E a voz? Nossa de arrepiar. Imagina... Aquela voz sussurrando no meu ouvido. De arrepiar!_" senti um canto dos meus lábios se levantarem em um sorriso malicioso, ela realmente tinha se arrepiado, a uma mera imaginação, como as garotas são sensíveis.

"_E o beijo? Deve ser de outro mundo. Tipo, uma experiência divina! Celestial._" Até que não seria uma má ideia, de certo modo, realizar algumas vontades da minha Jan (como ela se chamava). Não que eu esteja sendo impelido a isso, porque é como se eu quisesse também.

"_Mas o que aconteceu ao meu anjo? Hum, bem, acho que louco seria mais apropriado... Já fazer alguns, dias? Ah, não, não pode ser. Por favor, me diga que não foi uma visão... Porque eu acho que nem nos meus dias de maior necessidade, digamos, eu imaginaria um homem daquele. Ô criatividade a minha... Bem que poderia ser um pouco real!_" Jan, deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração que a colega ao lado olho escandalizada, talvez o plano de 'parecer que prestava atenção a aula' falhou nesse suspiro. O que não a prejudicou muito, já que o toque, indicando o final da aula veio logo em seguida.

Jan, quem a disse que não era real?

Pensando bem, um novo motivo para ficar na Terra se formava em minha cabeça. Algo até interessante.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

- Pirou? – ouvi Emmett gritar no meu ouvido.

- Não seja exagerado, Emm... Posso entender os motivos do Edward. – Jasper falou com sua calma habitual, encontrava-se encostado ao lado da janela da sala.

Emmett em pé no meio da sala.

- Não sei o motivo desse escândalo todo. – cruzei os braços e me afundei mais no sofá macio – Só matei um dia de aula.

- Junto com a Bella.

- Sim, com quem mais poderia ser? – virei um pouco a cabeça para a direito, em um nítido gesto pensativo, e completei com uma pergunta sutilmente irônica – Com Jessica e seu grupinho de perseguidoras? Argh, não!

Uma agitação na entrada da sala chamou nossa atenção e interrompeu o que Emmett estava prestes a dizer. Sinceramente ele estava se incomodando muito com isso, assumo meu descuido de sair da FHS com Bella, sem nenhuma autorização ou algo do gênero. Mas o que mais poderia fazer? Eu não estava pensando com coerência... Na verdade nunca havia ficado tão perto dela.

Nossos encontros eram sempre unilaterais, eu a sentia, mas não a via; e assim conversávamos. Uma onda de nostalgia invadiu meu corpo. Naquela época eu não sabia que crescia em mim uma necessidade tão forte. Bella havia se tornado meu oxigênio e eu sabia que Jasper podia perceber esse sentimento forte.

- Edward, você é um egoísta! – foi a única frase que consegui distinguir da confusão que se desenrolava a minha frente.

Alice gesticulava, apontando para mim, enquanto Jasper tentava acalmá-la. Do outro lado Rose me acusava de irresponsável e várias outras coisas mentalmente.

- Está ouvindo? – a pequena perguntou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

- Não... O que você está falando?

- Que você é um egoísta. – Alice levantou as mãos em frustração – Primeiro faz o maior suspense, todos pensávamos que você andava louco, falando sozinho pelos cantos da casa. – ela andava em círculos freneticamente na minha frente enquanto traduzia sua frustração em palavras – Depois vem Jasper dizendo que sentia a resposta aos seus sentimentos. O que deixou todo mundo curioso. Começamos uma busca, quando não tínhamos nada em mãos, apenas a cor dos olhos dela. Agora que _eu _e Jasper a encontramos... Você me priva de conhecê-la, a leva para sabe se lá onde e volta a noite e sem ela. Que. Tipo. De. Irmão. É. Você?

Alice soltou o ar fortemente, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ela era sempre tão dramática.

Levantei-me do sofá e dei alguns passos em direção a porta, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Não precisa exagerar, Alice. Você vai conhecê-la, mas agora não adiantaria muito. Do jeito que você é, rouparia ela de mim para seus motivos femininos. – dei um sorriso sabendo o quando aquilo a irritaria.

- Você não tem amor a vida. – afirmou Emmett de boca aberta.

- Além de que você não pode tocá-la, algo que pretendo compreender. – continuei, ignorando a intromissão de Emmett - Jasper, preciso falar com você.

Jasper afirmou com a cabeça, lançou um pequeno olhar de desculpas para Alice, e me seguiu para fora da sala. Quando cruzava a porta ainda pude ouvir um gritinho de raiva de Alice e Emmett:

- Porque não eu? – sua voz diminuindo de volume – Rose, porque ninguém tem nada de importante para conversar comigo?

[...]

Seguindo em direção a biblioteca fui assaltado por lembranças de quando Bella estava comigo. Deixá-la na casa de Angela foi uma das coisas mais difíceis... Eu me repetia mentalmente que ela não fugiria; que ela não tinha medo de mim; que amanhã pela manhã, quando eu chegasse lá, ela estaria me esperando.

Não tínhamos necessidades humanas, o que me alegrava, uma vez que nosso encontro não precisou ser interrompido de nenhuma maneira.

"_Conte-me sobre você, Bella."_ _Eu havia pedido, ainda abraçado a ela_ "_Logo que você chegou aqui, eu contava tudo que se passava em minha cabeça para você. Mas nunca houve resposta sua."_

E ela me contou... Em um sopro, tudo que havia se acontecido. Sobre como vivia nos jardins, o que foi bem inusitado, porque para mim anjos viviam pulando de nuvem em nuvem; contou sobre os amigos que tinha e como um anjinho com aparência infantil, chamado Gabriel, a havia ajudado; contou sobre um outro que a impedia de descer, Natanael, e que vinha causando nossos desencontros. O que fez meu sangue ferver.

- Está ficando cada vez maior. – Jasper falou em um timbre firme me tirando de meus devaneios.

- O que?

- O que você sente. – paramos em frente a porta da biblioteca e Jasper descansou sua mão em meu ombro – Edward, posso sentir o que você sente agora. E se esse seu silêncio sinalizar confusão... posso afirmar que ela vale a pena.

- Não estou confuso. – afirmei categoricamente virando-me para girar a maçaneta da porta. – Não tenho nenhum tipo de dúvida sobre o que precisa ser feito.

- Então me diga você o que precisa ser feito.

- Reunir Bella e Charlie. – parei em frente a pilha de livros de autoria do pai do meu anjo, será que eles poderiam me ajudar de alguma forma? – Mas como?

- Não pode simplesmente conta-la? – perguntou Jasper, sentando-se devagar em uma poltrona.

- Seria um choque, não acha? – me encostei na parede próxima, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, o rosto fitando o chão – Beiraria o assustador.

- Sim, sim. É verdade. – Jasper olhava a janela – Poderia assustá-la. – ele completou falando baixo, como se fosse o eco de algum pensamento.

Ficamos em silêncio... Na minha cabeça giravam inúmeras possibilidades de apresentá-la a Charlie sem necessariamente dizer a verdade. Mas até que ponto isso seria justo com meu anjo? Até que ponto ela acreditaria em mim uma próxima vez?

- Só tem uma pessoa com quem você pode falar agora. – Jasper quebrou o silêncio.

- Quem?

- Charlie, ora essa. – o rosto expressando o quanto obvio era a resposta – Você mesmo disse que ele sabe muito sobre anjos... Porque não perguntar a ele todas as suas dúvidas?

- Sim... – falei balançando a cabeça, pensando em voz alta – Ele pode saber por que ela não pode tocar vampiros. Pode saber por que posso ver a asas dela quando a toco.

- Pode ver as asas dela? – Jasper perguntou assustado – Só quando a toca?

- Sim, ela disse que na Terra as asas só podem ser vistas por outros anjos. Mas quando eu a toco, elas aparecem. – e a memória da primeira vez que as vi penetrou minhas lembranças – Transparente, azuis e brilhantes.

Jasper passou um tempo silencioso, roçando o indicador no queixo.

- Lembra quando tocou aquele garoto... Qual nome dele? – Jasper mordia os lábios – Aquele que quando você encostou-se e ele virou um lobo.

- Jacob?

- Sim... Será que de algum modo, você... – Jasper se levantou e parou a minha frente – Você de algum modo revela a verdadeira natureza de tudo. Como um poder, Edward. Assim como eu posso sentir o que as pessoas ao meu redor sentem, você pode revelar o que elas são.

Será? Mas como? Como eu vivi tanto tempo com essa habilidade e só agora, efetivamente, eu tenha percebido?

Será que assim posso ver as asas de Bella? Vê-la como ela é realmente?

Mas quando eu toco um vampiro ele não se transforma em um mostro... Ele não revela quem realmente é.

Como para comprovar minha tese toquei o braço de Jasper e aproximei meu rosto para examiná-lo.

Nada. Nada!

- O que esperava ver? – Jasper perguntou sério.

- A verdadeira natureza dos vampiros. – respondi como se fosse obvio – Esperava ver o que realmente somos.

- O fato de você achar que somos assim, Edward, não muda o fato de que somos, em verdade, meio humanos.

- Não, não somos meio nada.

- Somos. – e ele prosseguiu – O dilema na verdade é: Somos meio mortos ou meio humanos? – ele sorriu – Ninguém nasce vampiro, pelo menos, nenhuma vampira até agora pode isso, então somos todos ex-humanos. Mas não deixamos de ser completamente humanos, Edward, não pense em si como um mostro. Ainda podemos sentir as mesmas emoções que os humanos sentem, podemos sentir: amor, ódio, tristeza, solidão. Podemos morrer, claro que não de uma forma convencional, mas podemos.

O que Jasper falava-me surpreendia tanto, eu nunca havia perguntado o que ele achava de ser vampiro. Eu sabia o que Carlisle achava, o que Emmett achava, o que Esme achava, o que Alice achava, até o que Rosalie achava.

Tudo me confundia. Sim, eu esperava vê-lo se transformar em um mostro quando o tocasse, mas não poderia dizer com precisam era isso o que eu queria. Era o que eu pensava, mas será que era o que eu realmente queria?

- Temos uma vida paralela a do homem, mas definitivamente, não somos diferentes deles. Temos nossas peculiaridades como todos as têm. – ele afagou meu ombro – Pense nisso.

E calmamente, assoviando como se a vida fosse bela, Jasper me deixou sozinho.

E eu pensei.

**~~/~~**

**Amadas estou tão feliz por ver leitoras novas... SEJAM BEM-VINDAS, fofas, sempre tem espaço para mais uma, nessa nossa leitura coletiva \o/**

**Amando mais ainda vê-las mandando reviews... Muito gratificante!**

**Bom, sei que não teve nenhum momento Bedward nesse capítulo, sei que é o que vocês mais gostam... Maaaas, era preciso, me parte o coração não coloca-los juntos, mas certas coisas são necessárias. **

**Eh, para as fofas que ainda não deixaram um reviews, ainda estou aceitando o bom e velho "Estou lendo"... Saiba que já recebi um review assim, e fiquei mais que feliz [bom, significa que vocês leem essa minha conversinha do final hehehe ^^]**

**Agradecendo as reviews deixadas no capítulo passado: Luna Stew, Gina Haruno, LihTwi, Agome chan, SrtaSwanCullen e Priscila Cullen.**

**LihTwi: Hey, Lih, neah... De certa forma o Nate contar a ela que o Eddie era vampiro não foi assim de todo ruim, não acha? E esse 'as coisas vão agitar' causou um certo alvoroço nas minhas leitora, bom, sugere muitas coisas, não? Hehehe... Bjus, fofa, até o próximo o/**

**Bom, eu adoro ficar falando sozinha aqui, algo que me agrada, mas já está ficando grande demais :/ **

**Bjus, queridaaas, reviews e até o próximo ;****


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Hey, lá vai:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyes u_ú**

**- O nome em parênteses é o POV.**

**- Quero lindos reviews no final *-***

**Divirtam-se, amadas ;***

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXII (Edward)**

Aula é uma perda de tempo. Quanta coisa eu poderia está fazendo agora? Tanto para procurar, tantos dilemas, confusos, dúvidas. Bella trouxe uma nova vida, me tirou da inércia de antes, de modo que não consigo pensar em como eu vivia antes de encontrá-la. Antes de tê-la como minha confidente, amante, necessidade.

Não, nesse momento a aula não estava sendo tão perda de tempo...

Como eu não havia percebido antes? Ela sentava ao meu lado... Como não percebi? Eu senti seu cheiro tão perto, seu calor, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que fosse realmente sua presença.

Era o que eu mais queria, só não acreditava que estivesse acontecendo.

_E se eu a tivesse notado no primeiro dia? Se eu simplesmente tivesse encarado a aluna nova, ao invés de tratá-la como "mais uma garota apaixonada que eu teria que aguentar"? Como estaríamos agora?_

Era inebriante tê-la alí, tudo me puxava em sua direção: o calor, o cheiro, a leve oscilação em sua respiração, a batida forte do seu coração... o simples fato de poder tocá-la. Talvez o 'poder tocá-la' fosse o melhor. Talvez. Estiquei minha mão por baixo da mesa e toquei a de Bella.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir um sorriso e passou a acariciar a palma da minha mão com o polegar. Uma carícia tão normal, mas por ser ela quem a fazia, causava-me arrepios. Quando eu havia ficado tão sensível?

Era normal se sentir assim? Não sei, não consigo definir o amor, não consigo compará-lo a nada... Nunca o vivenciei efetivamente. Jasper me diz ser, confio nele. Mas eu não acredito que seja amor.

_Tem que ser algo mais, qualquer coisa a mais... _

O som estridente do toque indicava que as aulas tinham acabado... por enquanto. Porque para mim havia acabado no momento em que vi Bella chegar, andar pelo corredor como um pequeno feixe de sol, ignorar todos os olhares provocados pela nossa 'fuga' um dia antes. Na verdade, não haviam nem começado.

Sorri.

- Vamos, Edward. – ouvi-a me chamar, eu deveria gravá-la falar meu nome, pensei.

Não tinha notado que todos já haviam deixado a sala e Bella me esperava na porta. Sorri para ela enquanto me aproximava lentamente, não havia presa, não havia mais presa.

- Quer dar uma volta? – perguntei passando a mão ao redor da cintura dela.

- Um volta?

- Sim, você não precisa ir ao refeitório, nem eu. – aproximei meus lábios do ouvido de Bella, a pela da bochecha dela roçando leve na minha – O que acha de ficar só eu e você? Por um tempo.

Ela tremeu um pouco, deu um passo a trás e me encarou por um tempo. Adoro o jeito que me olha antes de falar, é como se já o falasse. Não, é como se os seus olhos já gritassem a resposta.

- Claro, Edward. – e depois um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Lindo, como sempre. Mas ainda mais lindo por saber que era só meu, todo para mim.

Ficamos um tempo apenas nos olhando, tinha algo de revelador no simples fato de olhar alguém. E eu me sentia bem em fazer isso com minha bela Bella, era com uma conversa silenciosa, sem mentiras, sem farsas, apenas sentimentos. Levemente eu me inclinava sobre ela, porque também havia um fato sobre olhá-la por um tempo: você não consegue se manter só olhando. Você tem que beijá-la. Ainda mais quando essa vontade te queima por dentro, gritando que ou você faz, ou ela o devora.

- Edward! – ouvi a voz irritante da baixinha vindo das minhas costas, respirei fundo, Bella tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Hey, Bella... – recuei um passo, ainda mantendo as mãos ao redor da cintura de Bella – Eu estava louca para vê-la!

Alice tinha um sorriso de um canto a outro do rosto. Os olhinhos brilhando. Quase não dava para sentir raiva. Quase.

Ela me olhou de relance, com um pequeno desafio nos olhos.

- Você deve se lembrar de mim. – ela começou alegra.

Bella ainda estava um pouco corada, pelo quase beijo. E tudo o que conseguiu emitir foram pequenos gemidos de concordância.

- Ótimo! – Alice juntou as palmas das mãos com um estalado – Você é ainda mais encantadora de perto... Espero que nos demos bem. – Alice estreitou os outros – Tenho certeza disso. – e abriu mais um de seus enormes sorriso.

Vez menção de abrir os braços, mas logo desistiu da ideia.

- Queria poder abraçá-la, mas... você sabe.

- Eu entendo. – Bella sorriu amigavelmente, Deus, como é linda.

- Pode deixar que faço isso por você, Alice. – falei para minha irmãzinha com um sorriso torto no rosto e a cabeça inclinada para a esquerda – Não tenha dúvida.

- Como é possessivo! – Alice me acusou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Ah, sou sim. – falei com o sorriso cada vez maior – E agora eu preciso realmente ir.

Alice puxou o ar para começar a falar mais algo. Sem esperar pelo que viria, puxei Bella gentilmente pela cintura em direção ao pátio.

- Ah, esper... Alice, er... – Bella virava a cabeça para a minha direção e para a de Alice – Hum, tchau.

Alice acenou sorridente, mas me olhou com um de seus famosos "você vai receber o troco depois". Eu quase pude ouvir a voz de Emmett perguntando se eu tinha amor a vida. Sim, eu tinha. Agora mais do que nunca.

**~~/~~**

**(Natanael)**

Como esse Edward era um bobão. Será que ele nunca se via no espelho? Deveria! Deveria ver a cara de otário que faz quando olha pra Bella. Faz mesmo.

O dia estava movimentado, todos os alunos agitados com a proximidade do final de semana. Janaina estava agitada como de costume, mas tinha algo nela que havia mudado.

O safado do Edward tinha levado Bella para o pátio e eu já poderia imaginar o que se seguiria. Sem julgamentos, eu faria o mesmo na situação dele. Só que dessa vez seria uma menina de olhos cor de areia e cabelos cacheados no lugar.

Segui-a até o refeitório, ainda rindo do pouco autocontrole do vampiro.

Ela e Angela entraram na fila conversando sobre algo. Não prestei atenção eu só conseguia olhar o jeito que a boca dela se mexia enquanto falava. Muito sensual.

- Ang, você acha que anjos existem? – ela perguntou olhando para a bandeja que carregava, parecia envergonhada.

Arregalei os olhos. Era isso que a incomodava? Existência ou não de anjos? Eu não sabia que tinha causado tanto impacto em tão pouco tempo em Janina, mentira, sabia sim. Mas eu nunca pensei que ela duvidaria da minha existência.

_Exitem... Existem sim._ Eu gritava por dentro. Mas ela não podia ouvir, poderia? Não poderia saber, poderia?

Toquei seus cabelos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalos, dando a perfeita visão de seu pescoço.

Angela pareceu se engasgar com algo, limpou a garganta e mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Eu... hum... Jan, é que... – ela se dirigia para uma das mesas do canto esquerdo – De onde você tirou essa ideia.

Angela escondeu o rosto enquanto sentava.

- Só responde sim ou não, está bem? – Jan mordia o lábio – É que...

- Jan, eu...

- Acho que existe, sabe? – Jan mexia nervosamente na comida a sua frente, sentei ao seu lado, olhando-a atentamente. Eu realmente queria ouvir sua resposta.

Ela continuou:

- Eu quero acredito, quer dizer, quero que exista. – seus olhos baixos – Por que ninguém pode aparecer para você, dizer que é e depois sumir. Pode? Deixar você assim tão angustiada por sentir falta de algo que nunca teve. – a voz dela saia falha, inclinei-me tocando meu nariz em sua bochecha – Eu diria que você e Bella são anjos, - ela abriu um sorriso pequeno – são tão parecidas no jeito de ser, assim tão calmas.

- Você disse que alguém apareceu? – Angela perguntou com os olhos fixos no rosto de Janaina.

Esfreguei meus lábios no rosto de Jan. Sabia que ela não sentiria, mas no fundo eu queria que sentisse. Queria vê-la corar, tremer, arrepiar-se. Mas nada!

_O que eu faria? Eu queria tanto... aparecer para ela? Mas seria tão inconsequente, proibido, irreal._

_Em sonho?_

Sorri diante da brilhante ideia... Seria em sonho!

- Disse? – pausa – Nem percebi, falta de sono.

Eu realmente espero que ela não tenha insônia essa noite. Ia atrasar um pouco meus planos.

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

A mão de Edward na minha cintura queimava, latejava, irradiava... Não sei. Era como sentir calor e frio, rigidez e tremor. Era como querer dizer a ele que só aquela mão alí, só naquele lugar, não resolveria o problema. Eu a precisava em todos os lugares ou em lugar nenhum.

Ele me tocava e tudo a minha frente passava a ser um borrão com vozes distorcidas ao fundo. Todos os pedidos e pensamentos barulhentos não se ouviam; todos os olhares especuladores não viam; todos os cheiros humanos não se sentiam. Só existia ele, o olhar dele, o cheiro dele, a voz dele.

- Claro, Edward. – havia algo de mágico em pronunciar o nome dele ao final de tudo que eu dizia, os olhos dele brilhavam e ele sorria inconscientemente.

E ficamos nos olhando, eu estava a ponto de pular em cima dele, quando ele começou a se inclinar sobre mim. Eu esperava pelo momento em que nossos lábios finalmente iriam se tocar, era algo fascinante, tudo mudava, ficava mais vivo e mais brilhante.

Mas não tocou. Edward foi interrompido por uma voz que se aproximava por trás dele. Os dois conversaram por um tempo, Alice me perguntou algo que eu concordei, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu tinha que beijá-lo, era quase como uma sede, só que eu esperava nunca me saciar. Senti minha bochecha queimar e rezei para não parecer envergonhada, olhei para baixo.

E então ele estava me puxando em direção ao pátio. Poucos ficavam alí no horário do almoço, ficam no refeitório.

- Hum... acho que... – comecei encarando as largas costas do meu vampiro – Sua irmã parece bem...

- Alice é um pouco exagerada, Bella. – ele se virou – Bom, ela gosta muito de você, com poderia ser diferente. Só está um pouco decepcionada por não poder fazer o que quer.

- Ela parecia... – tentei falar novamente.

Mas eu não queria falar de Alice, queria continuar de onde havíamos parado, mas não dava para dizer isso a ele. Dava?

Um canto da boca de Edward se levantou de uma maneira tão maliciosa que vez um sobro morna subir pelo meu corpo. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem pela segunda vez no dia. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

Os braços de Edward me envolveram e tão rápido quando um piscar de olhos, eu estava encostada a uma árvore (no extremo norte do pátio). A mão esquerda do meu vampiro pressionava meus quadris de encontro ao dele, a outra puxava minha cabeça para trás. Soltei um gemido com a pressão de seus dedos e ele respondeu enterrando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e roçando suas presas na região. Senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha e Edward soltar um sorriso, o hálito gelado brincando com a minha pele.

Instintivamente subi minhas mãos da base das costas dele até seus ombros. Ele se pressionou mais contra mim e eu senti sua excitação na minha coxa. Ouvi-me soltar outro gemido inconscientemente. Tinha algo além do prazer em deixar Edward assim. Algo como poder. Esfreguei meus quadris nos dele só para ouvir um rosnado abafado brotar na garganta dele. Tinha como ser mais excitante?

Ele parou por um momento de lamber meu pescoço e subiu até meu queixo ziguezagueando com o nariz na minha pele.

- Edward, eu... – implorei sem saber ao certo o que eu queria.

- Eu sei.

A pressão dos lábios de Edward nos meus começaram gentis e castos, mas não durou. Logo ele passou a mover sua boca na minha com urgência, sua língua fazia investidas cada vez mais rápidas. E eu me segurei a ele mais forte, porque eu duvidava da minha sanidade mental. Eu sentia minha pele mais quente do que o normal, pressionada na pele gelada de Edward me fazia sentir que ia evaporar a qualquer momento, ou derreter, ou desmaiar... Ou gritar, implorar para que ele fizesse algo no qual eu não tinha certeza do que era.

Nosso beijo nunca terminava, apenas recomeçava a cada pausa para puxar ar. A mão dele puxou minha perna, apoiando-a atrás dos quadris dele. E eu pude senti-lo melhor. Deus, ele se mexia pra frente e eu quase gritava de excitação.

Edward separou sua boca da minha, mas ela ainda continuava alí, pairando a centímetros da minha, sua respiração se confundindo com a minha enquanto tentávamos respirar mais fundo. Suas mãos acariciaram minha bochecha, ele mantinha sua testa na minha, os olhos fechados com força.

- Eu não vou conseguir parar... – ele falou com esforço, ofegando a cada palavra – Vamos parar por aqui... Por enquanto. – ele completou com um sorriso nascendo no canto da sua boca.

- Edward, eu... – seus dedos tocaram meus lábios.

- As próximas aulas vão começar. – ele abriu os olhos, estão tão escuros, negros na verdade.

A mão dele deslizou na minha e saímos detrás da árvore, atravessamos o pátio e eu suspirei relembrando todas as sensações que o Edward havia me causado. Todas tão novas, intensas, alucinantes.

A correria no corredor era grande, todos procuravam em qual sala entrar. E Edward parou ao lado da minha.

- Eu vou está naquela. – ele apontou para a porta a frente.

Sorri.

- Até o final da aula, então. – tinha uma leve impressão de ouvir minha voz sair falha.

- Com certeza. – Edward piscou um olho antes de seguir em direção a porta que a pouco havia apontado.

Ele tinha um jeito tão charmoso de antes, a maneira que ele pisava firmemente no chão, os quadris estreitos balançavam, os braços oscilavam indo e vindo. Encostei meu ombro esquerdo e a lateral da cabeça na parede enquanto notava que a camisa de tecido fino moldava com perfeição assombrosa os músculos das costas dele, e formavam pequenas pregas a medida que ele se distanciava.

- Intervalo produtivo? – Janaina sorriu ao meu lado.

- Nem precisa perguntar, visivelmente foi produtivo. – Angela completou rindo.

- Meninas, a quanto tempo estão ai? – perguntei envergonhada.

- Tempo o suficiente para vê-la secando o Edward. – Jan reprimiu o sorriso e inclinou a cabeça para o lado – Eu te entendo, fofa, também faço isso às vezes. – completou com um sinal de legal com a mão.

- Hum... Er, eu acho que deveríamos entrar. – falei me desencostando da parede e abrindo a porta.

- Ela ficou nervosinha. – Jan cochichou para Angela.

- Ficou mesmo. – Angela confirmou com certa malícia.

Não me importei com a brincadeira... Minhas preocupações estavam voltadas para alguém do outro lado do corredor.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

_- Não, podem ir no carro. – falei para meus irmãos – Vou deixar Bella e Angela em casa._

_Alice me olha com o olho direito semicerrado. _

_- E depois?_

_- Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver depois. – responde já me virando na direção que Bella e Angela me esperavam._

_- Edward, me deixa participar. – Alice choraminga – Por favor, as coisas deram uma agitada desde que ela chegou._

_Eu parei onde estava, ainda de costas para Alice._

_- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio ficar sem fazer nada._

_- É Edward, deixa ela ir... Não aguento mais ouvi-la falar de desfiles e..._

_-Está bem. – giro nos calcanhares para encarar Alice – Vou deixar Bella em casa e passo para te pegar antes de ir ver o Charlie._

_Alice sorri radiantemente enquanto bate as palmas das mãos._

_- Hey, vai deixar Bella a pé? – ela pergunta ainda com um sorriso – Nada romântico._

_- Ela mora aqui perto, quero tempo para conversar com ela. Além do mais... – comecei a andar em direção a minha Bella com um sorriso._

_Além do mais ela tem um jeito cativante de andar, o vento batendo nos cabelos dela libera um jeito de morango muito suave, os olhos dela brilham, e eu posso ficar mais próximo a ela._

[...]

- Quem está faltando, Angela? – Bella sussurrou.

- Harry e Billy. – Angela respondeu também em um sussurro – Qual você quer primeiro?

- Harry, vamos na ordem. – ela devolveu.

Na ordem? Ordem de que?

- De quem estão falando? – tentei fazer um tom desinteressado, perguntei enquanto começávamos a caminha.

- Da lista. – Angela respondeu pensativa, como se não estivesse dando atenção ao que dizia.

Segurei a mão de Bella, cruzando meus dedos nos dela. Sentindo-a ainda mais perto de mim.

- Que lista é essa, Bella?

Bella estava no meio, Angela ao seu lado direito caminhava muito concentrada em seus pensamentos.

- Angela está me ajudando a encontrar meu pai. – ela falou e nós viramos em uma esquina, entrando na rua da casa de Angela. – Ela fez uma lista de quem ela acha mais provável. Hoje vamos ver se é... Harry.

Não, Bella, não é ele. Não poderia ser ele, quando seus olhos são a copia dos de Charlie, quando seu jeito pensativo lembra tanto o dele. Mas eu não poderia dizer isso, não agora, não sem falar com Charlie antes. Não sem resolver alguns dilemas antes.

Engoli em seco. Deveria deixá-la ir, mesmo sabendo que ela se decepcionaria por não encontrar o pai. Não dessa vez.

Olhei-a com ternura e ela me retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei quando paramos em frente a casa de Angela.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou os lábios nos meus.

- Eu te amo mais. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Vou deixar que você pense assim. – falei com um sorriso torto.

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

- À noite? – ela perguntou da porta.

- À noite.

[...]

O vento gelado do fim de tarde refrescava meu rosto, tudo passava como um borrão pela minha visão periférica... E eu corria o mais rápido possível. Sem destino, apenas corria.

Libertando todas as tensões guardadas, todos os sentimentos que se misturavam por dentro, todas as dúvidas, toda essa minha vontade insana de ir mais além com a Bella.

Fechei os olhos.

E eu já não corria mais, era como se meus pés não tocassem o chão.

Um a um dos meus músculos relaxando.

Eu era apenas pensamento, e todos eram voltados para minha bela de olhos avelã.

**~~/~~**

**Oieeee, minhas queridaaaas ;DD**

**Demorei, eu sei, sou culpada, mas ô capítulo difícil de escrever, nossa nunca saia o que eu queria... Mas olhaê o tamanho do capítulooo, até eu fiquei chocadaaa ;O**

**Bom, eu sei, assim, que todas vocês estavam mega curiosas para ver o Eddie Gatão conversando com o sogrão [rimou o/], mas deixei por próximo capítulo. Dois motivos: Eu sou má *HUAHUAHUA* (brincadeira); preciso amadurecer algumas ideias ainda.**

**Bom, querooo reviews fofas... Ainda está falando o 'Estou lendo' [mano, eu sempre digo isso]**

**Agradecendo as reviews do capítulo passado: Priscila Cullen, Daniela Silva, MonumentalDreams, Daia Matos, Eduarda e Agome chan.**

**Daniela Silva: Fofa, fiquei tão feliz por saber que está adorando... kkkk amei o 'Estou lendo'. Dani, fofs, já percebi que não é daqui :B Estou certa? \o/ Bjus e até o próximoo ;] ps.: Me deixa fazer uma perguntaaaa, sou curiosa. (faço no próximo, tá? :B)**

**Eduarda: Menina, me deixa feliz saber que está gostando da fic. Obrigada mesmo, more... Pode deixar que continuooo (Y)... Bjus e até o próximo.**

**Gente, adoro uma conversa, vou parar por aqui. Sim, algo que esqueci de dizer/combinar com vocês desde do começo. Eu respondo as reviews por PM, e a das anônimas aqui mesmo :B [lezadinha eu, só aviso agora, mas eu sempre me esqueço]. Bom, antes tarde do que nuncaaaaa (Y), não é?**

**Beijos, beijos e beijos a todas que leem... Até o próximo**

**ps.: Hey, não vai sair sem me deixar um review o.~ **


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Como sempre, só porque eu gosto de rotina \o/**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer [ela me deixa usá-los :P hehe**

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV [não sei porque digo isso, todos sabem \o/**

**- História totalmente de minha autoria, ou seja, se odiarem, amearem, acharem uma merda reviews (Y)³**

**Well, vamos a imaginação, fofas? ;****

~~/~~

**Capítulo XXIII (Edward)**

- Alice, por favor, tenha cuidado com o que você diz. – Pedi em frente à porta da casa de Charlie.

Estava lá a quase cinto minutos, a minha mão hesitando em bater ou não. Questionando-me se ele poderia realmente me ajudar, ou se eu só reabriria feridas antigas.

A verdade é que eu tinha um bom pressentimento sobre tudo, sobre o final.

- Vamos lá, se você não bater na porta eu bato. – Alice suspirou impaciente.

- Alice... – dei um passo a frente. Será que eu estava fazendo muito drama? – Vamos lá.

Empurrei os nós dos meus dedos três vezes de encontro a porta de madeira escura. Nada em resposta. Alice fez sinal para que eu repetisse o ato. Repeti. Na terceira vez, algo dentro da casa fez barulho.

- Já vou! – era a nítida voz de Charlie.

Esperei por segundos que pareceram minutos, até ouvi-lo destrancar a porta e aparecer. Deus, como seus olhos eram os de Bella, ou o contrário. Não importava, tinham a mesma escala de cores, do esverdeado ao castanho.

- Oh, é o garoto "apaixonado*" filho do Carl. – ele falou com certo humor, embora seu rosto se mostrasse tão cansado para isso.

*Capítulo XV, Charlie pergunta o que Edward tem, Carlisle responde que ele está "apaixonado". Deem uma olhada.

Sorri.

- Sim. – olhei para Alice – Essa é minha irmã, Alice. Ela gostaria de conhecê-lo, achou seu último livro fascinante.

Alice deu um passo a frente e sorriu abertamente. Encantadoramente manipuladora.

- Vocês são irmãos? – ele perguntou, Alice assentiu com a cabeça – Juro, não parece.

Sorri amarelo, o senso de humor dele era um pouco... estranho.

- Charlie, preciso... Er... Fazer algumas perguntas. – falei indeciso.

Porque era estanho o fato de esta insistindo tanto no assunto de anjos. O que se passaria na cabeça dele para justificar meu súbito interesse, curiosidade, insistência?

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, surpreso, ele indicou para que entrássemos na casa.

Era uma bagunça... mas como poderia ser diferente? Era um escritor morando sozinho.

Alice arregalou os olhos e procurou se sentar na ponta do sofá. Sentei no lado oposto e Charlie em uma poltrona que tinha melhor visão da TV.

- O que precisa saber, garoto apaixonado? – ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

Não acreditei no fato de está presenciando o nascer de um novo apelido. Quem se importa com esse pequeno detalhe quando se está conversando efetivamente com seu sogro. Acredite, você deixa passar de tudo; você pode tolerar de tudo.

_Foco, Edward. Você precisa das reposta!_

Alice apenas analisava cada detalhe do cômodo e eu agradeci por isso. Ela poderia ser muito incisiva quando queria e talvez não ajudasse, talvez pudesse deixar transparecer o que sabíamos.

Não queria criar esperanças para ninguém, nem para meu anjo, nem para seu pai. A situação era muito delicada e eu me encontrava no meio dela.

- Senhor, eu gostaria que me contasse tudo que sabe sobre anjos.- pedi sem rodeios.

Charlie não parecia fazer do tipo que gostasse de enrolação. Ele deixou escapar uma respiração pesada, coçou o queixo com o indicador, suas sobrancelhas se mexendo de maneira desafiadora.

- Tudo? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. – mantendo meu tom firme.

- Qual o propósito disso? – seus olhos semicerrados.

- Estamos curiosos. – Alice se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Confesso que seu livro nos deixou querendo saber mais, ainda mais pelo fato de saber que é real.

E ela completou com um de seus sorrisos.

Agradeci mentalmente e interpretei a expressão convencida que ela me mandou como um nítido: "Estou sendo de grande ajuda, não?".

_Até agora sim... _Mas ainda tinhas a tarde pela frente.

Charlie pareceu encantado com o interesse de Alice por anjos. Ignorando-me totalmente, ele dirigiu o olhar a ela e começou seu relato.

- Bem, - ele se ajeitou mais confortavelmente na poltrona indicando que a história ia ser longa – na época em que tive mais contato, eu observava cada detalhe e tentava traçar semelhanças e diferenças. Mas são só teorias, Alice, nada foi comprovado.

- Continue. – deixei escapar sem perceber.

- Sim. – o olhar de Charlie se perdeu em algum ponto entre o presente momento e os acontecimentos do passado – Eu sempre pedia para que Renée me contasse mais sobre ela...

Ele fez uma pausa.

Alice me olhou interrogativamente e seus lábios formaram silenciosamente a pergunta: "Quem é Renée?".

Silabei rapidamente: "Mãe de Bella.".

- O que ela me falava era muito pouco. Nada do que eu pudesse chamar de substancial, mas ouvi-la já era o suficiente para mim... Na verdade só a lembrança da voz dela já me era suficiente. – a sinceridade na fala dele me fez perceber que eu sentia o mesmo, constrangido, Charlie limpou a garganta e continuou – Ainda afirmo a possibilidade dela ter-me deslumbrado, lembro que na época anotei em meu caderno como sendo uma provável.

- Anjos terem encantos sobre humanos? – Alice perguntou fascinada, dava para ver seus olhinhos brilharem.

- Sim, ainda acho ser uma possibilidade. – ele sorriu – Na verdade não acho que seja impossível. Mais impossível do que isso seria a existência de anjos e outros seres, no entendo eles são bem reais.

- Outros seres? – perguntei curioso – Acha possível?

- Totalmente. – ele afirmou sem pensar – Tenho romances escritos sobre vampiros e lobisomens. Mesmo nunca tendo convivido com eles.

Sorri, porque era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo nesse momento. "Convivendo" com um vampiro.

- Quais são suas perguntas, Edward? – a voz deixando escapar uma impaciência.

Talvez o assunto não fosse de seu agrado.

- Onde eles ficam? – perguntei sem rodeis.

- Os anjos?

- Naturalmente.

- Bom, ela sempre comentava sobre _os jardins_, como os jardins do paraíso, sabe? – afirmei com a cabeça, já ouvi Bella falar sobre algo parecido – Eu sempre pensei em algo com nuvens. Mas ela negou, dizia ser um espaço onde se abriam doze jardins. Cada um com características diferentes.

- Mas que fascinante. – Alice exclamou.

- Muito. – completei pensativo.

Era fácil pensar em Bella vivendo em um lugar como esse. Vibrante e colorido sempre, assim como ela.

- É, garoto, eu diria que se apaixonou por um? – Charlie se inclinou para frente – Estou certo?

- Por um o que? – minhas mãos subitamente suadas.

- Por um anjo. – ele falou calmamente voltando a se encostar na poltrona – Conheço esse olhar e essa curiosidade pelo assunto também.

- Eu não... Quer dizer, não é como se... – parei um momento – Não quis que pensasse...

- Ora, não precisa negar ou afirmar. – Charlie alisava o queixo de maneira displicente – Já respondeu minha pergunta. – sorriu – Vamos, qual sua próxima pergunta?

- Existe algum tipo de organização? – na verdade eu queria chegar a uma pessoa em especial, mas não poderia mencionar seu nome diretamente – Algum tipo de hierarquia?

- Claro, como poderiam ser tão eficientes sem organização hierárquica? – sorri, não era tão obvio como ele parecia achar – Acima de todos está Ele; logo depois os guardiões supremos, Renée me falava de... de Gabriel e Natanael... Sim, eram esses dois, tenho certeza. Eles organizam os anjos em missões.

- Natanael? – era dele que eu queria saber, ele, que segundo Bella, vinha causando nossos desencontros – O que exatamente ele faz?

- Tenho a impressão de que você já ouviu falar dele antes. – Charlie estreitou os olhos – Bom, não me lembro com muita clareza, mas se não me engano, ele treina os anjos.

Agradeci por Charlie não me pressionar para saber o motivo de minhas perguntas, nem o que eu sabia. Porque sinceramente eu não saberia como responder, não saberia escolher entre dizer a verdade ou não. Já estava tão cansado de fazer tantas decisões, guardar tantos fatos, esperar por sinais ou momentos oportunos.

- Treina?

- Sim, os anjos têm muitas habilidades. – Charlie soltou uma gargalhada sonora – São ótimos em luta, da para acreditar? Além disso, possuem truques, pequenas facetas de como lidar com alguns tipos de problemas, identificar seres, e foi assim que comprovei meu pensamento da existência de outros seres. E o principal, eles são ótimos infiltradores. Cruzamos com vários anjos na nossa vida, cumprindo missões por toda parte, mas nunca saberemos identifica-los com precisão.

- Eles têm conhecimento da existência de seres, além dos humanos?

- Sim, e só existem com o consentimento deles. – era claro e evidente que Charlie admirava esse assunto, era o motivo de tantas publicações sobre o tema – Acreditam que até os vampiros, por exemplo, são importantes para o equilíbrio das forças. Que se existem, é porque são necessários.

- Fascinante. – Alice silabou pausadamente. – Não tem como descrever de outra maneira.

- É realmente mágico, Alice. – Charlie agora esboçava um ar tristonho – Pena que não posso fazer mais parte disso... Nem indiretamente.

- Como não pode? – Alice perguntou decepcionada.

- Quando Renée engravidou e foi banida, meu dom de ver anjos foi tomado. – pausa – Nem observador posso ser, apenas imaginar e passar tudo para a escrita é claro.

Alice não estava se comportando como eu espera que se comportasse. Se bem que eu sempre espero tudo dela, mas ela estava mais quieta.

- Mais alguma coisa, Edward?

- Só mais uma pergunta. – e a mais importante para mim – Dois seres de naturezas diferentes podem se relacionar? Mesmo quando é logicamente impossível?

Charlie arregalou os olhos, alisou o queixo, franziu a sobrancelha... Deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Nada é logicamente impossível, se está acontecendo é porque tinha que acontecer. Você só não achou, ainda, o porquê da união. – ele se levantou e andou até a janela, teatralmente – Mais uma coisa, não existe essa de "seres diferentes", todos temos a mesma essência.

_O motivava o meu relacionamento com Bella? Porque ela me fazia sentir completo, vivo e essencial?_

No final de tudo eu tinha muito o que agradecer ao Charlie... Ele havia me dado muito em que pensar. E eu sabia que a resposta para o que eu mais queria estava alí, diluída na conversa.

- Se tiver mais algo que queria saber, garoto apaixonado. – Charlie falou, ainda de costas para mim – Não hesite em me procurar. – enfim, ele se virou para me olhar nos olhos e um seus lábios estavam contraídos – Você me faz lembrar alguém que conheço.

Assenti com a cabeça. Conversar com Charlie era diferente. Eu não sentia como uma conversa física, mas como uma conversa mental. Como se ele me fizesse dialogar comigo mesmo, como me dar às respostas sem realmente dizê-las.

Olhei pela janela, o véu negro da noite já se estendia sobre o céu pontilhado de pequenos brilhos.

Respirei fundo... Tinha alguém a minha espera nesse momento, e eu não podia decepcioná-la.

Antes de sairmos, Alice parou perto de uma escrivaninha e olhou para um bloco de papeis desorganizados.

- Está escrevendo algo? – ela levantou a cabeça curiosa – Um novo livro quem sabe?

Charlie resmungou um pouco antes de responder.

- São só ideia, - e mais sério completou – não contem nada para o Carl. Ele ficaria me rodeando por dias para saber a história antes mesmo que eu soubesse.

~~/~~

**(Natanael)**

- Nate? – pela primeira vez não me irritou ouvir a voz infantil me chamar pelo apelido.

Estava com saudades dele me perturbando, me questionando, me deixando com dúvidas. Mas claro que nunca assumiria isso em voz alta, muito menos para que ele ouvisse.

- Sim. – respondi displicente ainda pensando em certos cachos.

- O que faz aqui em cima? – Gabriel se aproximou saltitando.

- Passando o tempo antes de descer novamente.

O silencio tomou conta, o anjinho chegou mais perto, o rosto curioso fitando o meu.

- Está fugindo de algo? – por fim ele perguntou sentando-se na grama.

- Não. – respondi mecanicamente – Você acha que estou?

- Acho sim. – ele respondeu naturalmente arrancando algumas folhas da grama.

Um novo silêncio se instalou. E eu me perguntei do que, exatamente, eu poderia está fugindo? De mim? Dela? Da situação?

- Dos seus sentimentos, quem sabe? – Gabriel falou com um sorriso convencido – Está se perguntando isso, não? "De que estou fugindo?" – ele levantou o queixo impiedosamente, em uma maneira caricaturada de me imitar – Conheço você, grandão.

Sorri... Ele me fazia lembra ela. Era o tipo de coisa que ela diria.

_Como eu sabia? Deus, como eu poderia imaginar?_

- Isso foi um sorriso? – Gabriel se levantou chegando mais perto – O que aconteceu com você, Nate?

- Ora, pare com isso. – virei meu rosto para o lado, envergonhado – Claro que sorrio com frequência.

- Estamos mesmo falando de você? – e o anjinho caiu na gargalhada.

- Está bem, - parei sério – só sei que se ficar lá em baixo vou segui-la por todos os lados.

- Hum. – Gabriel parou de sorrir e levantou a sobrancelha. – Temos uma confissão aqui. Está ficando cada vez mais fácil arrancá-las de você, Nate.

Dei de ombros. Isso não importava. _Não? Então o que importava? Ela?_

- Vai fazer o que? – Gabriel voltou a se sentar – Aparecer para ela novamente?

- Sim. – sorri – Mas em sonhos.

Gabriel inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda e abriu a boca assustado.

- Quando você ficou tão romântico?

Semicerrei os olhos. Já estava na hora de ir.

~~/~~

**Eu sei, eu sei que demorei mais que nunca... Não me matem, pliz ^_^**

**Bom, amadas, sei que o capítulo ficou enfadonho, quase todo sendo a conversa do Charlie [digam que não, pfv :P hehe]... Mas essa parte é realmente essencial, ela explica muita coisa, e prevê muitas outras que virão o/**

**Não se sintam tímidas em mandar reviews, papo de autora de fanfic legal, mas é verdade que adoramos receber reviews de você *-***

**Agradecendo aos deixados no capítulo passado: LihTwi, Daniela Silva, Priscila Cullen, Agome chan, Letícia, Nathalia White.**

**LihTwi: Hey o/ (saiba, já passei por essa mania \o/); WOW, sei que vocês amam a parte da pegação... Safadênhaaas :P Lih, fofa, eu nem assisti a último capítulo, como se eu precisasse com minha mãe contando cada detalhes kkkkk' Tenho twitter siiim, lá vai: GabihAlbano [vou avisando não entro muito, mas quem sabe a gente não conversa por lá também :DD]... Quero dizer logo que tem pegação Bedward no próximo (Y)³**

**Daniela Silva: AI MEU DEUS... Nunca recebi um review de fora, me sentido aquê.. HEHEHE, sei como é... a pegação é melhor parte das fic, autoras também gostão disso ^_^' Hey, deixa eu fazer uma perguntinha, eu sendo curiosa, acha a leitura complicada? Tipo, do português daqui para o daí? Bjitos, Dani, até o próximo \o\**

**Letícia: Hey, fofa, acho seu nome lindooo *-* [sem onda]... Well, postei rápido, não acha? =DD [diz que sim \o\]**

**Amadas, as que são logadas eu mando a resposta por PM... Deem um olhadaa ;***

**Beijos a todas que leem o/ **

**Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível (Y)³ [promessa do dedinhoo :P]**

**ps.: Já chegou até aqui, aproveita e deixa um review XD**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Como sempre :P**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer**

**- Nome entre parênteses é o POV do personagem.**

**- Fofas, quero muitos reviews \o/ me gusta**

**Aproveitem a leitura \o/**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXIV (Natanael)**

_Tudo estava escuro... Nada para se ver a frente, nada para se ver atrás. Era realmente um sonho?_

_Dei alguns passos e ouvi uma respiração ao longe... Que se aproximava... Que fica mais forte... Que estava a baixo de mim._

_- Oh! – ela soltou assuntada, estava sentada, mas em quê? Estava tudo tão escuro._

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntei confuso._

_Ela arregalou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça... Olhou ao redor._

_- Estou dormindo. – ela falou como se fosse obvio – E você o que faz em meu sonho?_

_Sorri. _

_Abaixei-me até ficar ao nível do rosto dela. Era diferente de como eu o via na realidade, mas eu não sabia dizer o que tinha de diferente. No entanto, está alí, gritando... Ou algo em mim gritava? Ou gritávamos ao mesmo tempo em uma mesma sintonia?_

_Deveria ser assim tão confuso está no sonho de alguém?_

_- Estou... Estou... – o que tinha em seus olhos cor de areia que me atraiam tanto? _

_- Ah, só passando o tempo? – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta._

_Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, como se apontasse algo com ela._

_- Não tem nada aqui, vê? – ela começou – Nada que possamos fazer._

_Deixei escapar um suspiro, porque sim, eu imaginava várias coisas que poderiam ser feitas._

_Sentei ao lado dela. Não perto demais, não longe demais. Apenas ao lado dela._

_- Porque está tão escuro? – perguntei baixinho, não sei se ouviu ou não._

_Silêncio._

_- Porque não quero pensar em nada... – Jan respondeu olhando para as mãos, parecia não ter coragem de me encarar – Está uma confusão. Só queria nada em que pensar. Só por um tempo._

_Estiquei a mão para tocá-la, parei... Hesitei... Voltei a tocar meus joelhos. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la._

_Mas eu não queria, não, eu não poderia. Tinha algum tipo de força, atração, interesse que me puxava na direção dela... para ela... nela._

_- Não entendo, - ela começou baixinho, os olhos fechados, o rosto virado para baixo; finas mechas do cabelo cacheado cobriam a lateral do rosto – você apareceu e depois... Depois nunca mais o vi, e agora... Agora que decido que tudo foi total ilusão minha, você aparece. Exatamente do jeito que o vi da primeira vez._

_A voz dela não estava decidida como de costume, estava fraca e quase inaudível._

_- Pode-se criar a mesma ilusão duas vezes? – ela continuou – Eu sempre achei que uma segunda vez torna o que quer que fosse real, não acha? Porque de certo modo aquilo já existe, não é como se nunca tivesse aparecido... – ela parou por um tempo, levantou a cabeça devagar e me encarou, como se estivesse pronta para desviar o olhar a qualquer momento – Você é real?_

_- Claro que sou._

_- Real mesmo? – ela deu ênfase no 'mesmo' com as sobrancelhas franzidas._

_- Mesmo. – respondi devagar com um sorri._

_- Isso está sendo tão surreal, como você pode ser real? – ela perguntou confusa._

_- Como consegue divagar tanto? – falei ainda sorri, porque ela tinha esse tipo de poder... Ou não. Fazia-me rir com tanta facilidade._

_- É meu sonho, não? – ela começou um pouco irritada – Posso devanear o quanto quiser. Mas não acredito que seja real._

_- Não? – desafiei-a._

_- Nem um pouco._

_- Pode sentir isso? – toquei os dedos dela com os meus. Suave e longamente._

_Nunca a havia tocado... Algo estranho evolveu meu corpo, algo como satisfação ou alegria. Só em tocar seus dedos?_

_- Sim, - ela fitava nossas mãos unidas – eu posso._

_A voz firme. Tentava se convencer ou está realmente convencida?_

_A escuridão na qual estávamos mergulhados pareceu-me mais branda, mais clara. Eu, agora, podia ver os contornos do rosto de Jan. A sombra que seu nariz deixa na bochecha, os lábios apertados, o brilho da curiosidade em seus olhos. A harmonia perfeita, para mim, de seus traços._

_Estava perdido._

_Porém eu queria ir mais além, não, eu deveria ir mais além. Não estava invadindo o sonho de alguém apenas para tocar em seus dedos e perceber o quando eu havia me envolvido demais na situação._

_- E isso? – subi a mão pelo braço dela até o ombro, os pelos se arrepiavam preguiçosamente, a maciez, a leveza... Tudo tão... Tão tudo – Pode sentir?_

_Ela tremeu sob minha mão, e eu me diverti com sua reação. Piscou várias vezes, apertou os lábios, levantou a cabeça, não o suficiente para me encarar._

_- P-posso. – ela gaguejou um pouco._

_Inclinei-me para mais perto. O cheiro dela mais forte, o calor de seu corpo mais perto. O ambiente estava mudando, mas como? Como poderia está escuro, mas claro ao mesmo tempo? Como eu não poderia ver não ao meu redor, mas poderia vê-la com tanta perfeição?_

_Subi minha mão para sua nunca, em nenhum momento ela me olhou. Apenas fitava o vazio._

_- E isso? – perguntei imediatamente antes de tocar meus lábios nos dela._

_Perfeita... Perfeita. Eram as palavras que giravam minha cabeça, enquanto timidamente ela avançava no beijo. Sua língua tocava rapidamente a minha, e eu deixei que ela se acostumasse... Que me mostrasse seu próprio ritmo... Que me levasse a seu próprio modo._

_Porque eu estava até um pouco cansado de fazer apenas o certo, apenas o previsto... Apenas aquilo que esperam de mim._

_Só dessa vez... Repeti um pouco antes de puxá-la mais para perto, de passar as mãos pela cintura dela, de investi um pouco mais de entusiasmo ao beijo. Só dessa vez..._

_E em nada mais eu pensava; a não ser a respiração irregular dela na minha bochecha, ou os finos cachos que tocavam meu ombro, ou o quanto eu queria tocar na pele a baixo da sua camisa._

_Ela soltava pequenos gemidos, a cada respiração seu peito no meu, sua mão entrelaçada aos cabelos que desciam pela minha nuca. Tudo arrepiante._

_Lábios nos lábios, língua na língua... Respiração na minha respiração._

_- Isso sim foi surreal. – ela falou ofegante, a cabeça escondida no meu ombro._

_Ainda matinha minhas mãos em sua cintura, nossos corpos ainda grudados... Por um simples fato. Eu não queria me separar, não a queria longe. Não nesse momento... Ou talvez nunca._

_Quem sabe? Quem poderia saber?_

_- Você é... Você é bem real. – ela sorriu, o ar que saia da boca dela fazia cócegas no meu pescoço._

_- Sim, eu sou. – falei com certo humor deslizando minhas mãos da cintura dela até suas costas e fazendo o momento de volta. _

_Calafrios faziam o corpo dela tremer... Era tão sensível em certos pontos. _

_Ela desceu a mão que descansava em meu ombro até meu tórax. Eu olhei sua mão fazer o caminho lentamente. Ela virava o rosto para me encarar com os olhos brilhantes. Engoli em seco. Eu estava perdendo o controle da situação._

_- Como se chama? – ela perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca, mordia o lábio inferior._

_Toquei-o delicadamente._

_- Nate... Natanael. – corrigi involuntariamente._

_- Nate, - ela sorriu, se afastou um pouco, mas não pude detê-la – não sei se combina com você o nome Nate._

_- Ah, é? – falei brincando – Posso saber por que, Janaina?_

_- Prefiro Jan, - ela corrigiu semicerrando os olhos, deixou passar o fato de saber seu nome – Claro que pode saber o porquê, mas acontece que não quero falar._

_Completou cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo de maneira teimosa, olhava-me desafiadoramente._

_- Não vai falar? – a minha voz saindo perigosamente devagar._

_- Não vou mesmo. – ela parecia envergonhada, o que será que escondia?_

_Ela estava a uma pequena distância a minha frente. As mãos apoiadas no chão atrás, o corpo se inclinando para o chão. Avancei, ficando frente a ela, a mão esquerda apoiada no chão ao lado da dela. Desci ao seu nível._

_- Tenho meios de saber, mesmo que não queria me contar. – sorri maliciosamente._

_- Ora, é assim que são os anjos de verdade? – ela desafiou._

_- Lembra? – franzi as sobrancelhas._

_Eu lembrava de ter dito a ela ser um anjo, mas contava com a possibilidade dela não lembrar... De não ter importância... De ter deixado passar a humilhação de ter dito ser o anjo de uma humana._

_- Nunca vou esquecer... – ela falou explodindo em uma risada._

_- Nunca? – perguntei aproximando meu rosto do dela._

_- Nunca. – ela respondeu anda rindo, seu hálito se misturava a minha respiração pesada._

_Ela parou de sorrir quando percebeu minha intenção. Voltou a morder o lábio inferior envergonhada. Mas não tentou, de maneira nenhum, fugir de um provável beijo. Tomei como um incentivo. E sorri antes de beijá-la com a mesma necessidade com que beijei da primeira vez._

_Segurei seu pulso esquerdo de maneira a fazê-la deitar no chão, nunca interrompendo o movimento de nossas línguas. Enfim senti sua respiração ofegante fazer seu peito subir e descer, chocando-se conta o meu._

_- Vai lembrar disso amanhã? – notava-se certo desespero na minha voz._

_- Cada detalhe. – ela respondeu com vergonha de abrir os olhos – Vai está comigo amanhã? _

_- Eu sempre estou. – respondi baixinho antes de voltar a me juntar a ela._

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

Ele estava ali, no portão da casa de Angela, com um sorri enorme no rosto. Com os fios acobreados do cabelo descendo pela testa, com seu porte alto, com seus músculos bem definidos, com seu cheiro inebriantemente masculino... Estava ali pra mim por completo.

- Não a fiz esperar muito, fiz? – o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

- Nem um pouco.

Aproximei-me do portão, abrindo-o.

- Já estão todos dormindo? – ele perguntou olhando as luzes do segundo andar desligadas.

- Estão. – respondi sem olhar para trás – Já está um pouco tarde.

A lua já aparecia por completo, se escondendo vez por outra atrás de alguma nuvem. Ao seu redor havia uma espécie de arco-íris contrastando com o brilho tão branco das estrelas próximas.

O silêncio da rua era absoluto. Alguns pássaros passavam acima, fazendo seus barulhos característicos. O vento tinha algum tipo de aroma diferente, estava morno e lento. Não fazia nenhuma folha se mexer.

- Vai entrar? – perguntei enfim – Podemos ficar atrás da casa, tem bancos e...

Edward passou por mim, com sua rapidez característica, cortando minha frase e fazendo meus cabelos voarem.

Segurou sua mão na minha.

- O que estamos esperando? – o sorriso nunca deixava seus lábios.

O que causava tanta alegria nele?

[...]

Sentamos em um banco em baixo de uma árvore no extremo do quintal. Era longe o suficiente da casa para não atrapalhar os que dormiam.

Edward passou o braço pelo meu ombro, encostou o nariz nos meus cabelos e fechou os olhos.

- Como foi sua tarde? – perguntou com a voz abafada.

Decidi que nunca me acostumaria com sua presença... Talvez fosse até bom, como se cada toque fosse o primeiro, como se cada beijo fosse único, como se tudo tivesse o encantador espanto da primeira vez.

- Decepcionante. – falei baixinho, não queria fingir que estava tudo bem, mas também não queria estragar o momento.

Ele afastou o rosto do meu cabelo e virou meu rosto para fitá-lo. Aproximando cada vez mais seu rosto do meu.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou alisando minha bochecha e era engraçado ver o sua expressão preocupada.

Ele franzia a sobrancelha de um jeito muito charmoso, os lábios dele se contraiam, a cabeça se inclinava. Deus, ele é tão lindo.

- Só não foi dessa vez. – forcei um sorriso.

- Não, não precisa disfarçar nada, Bella. – ele tocando o conto direito da minha boca – Quero saber quando você estiver triste, assim como quero saber quando estiver feliz.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, roçando seus lábios nos meu. E todos os calafrios, inseguranças e descobertas do primeiro beijo voltaram a me dominar.

- O negócio do seu pai? – o hálito doce dele acariciando minha boca.

- Sim. – sussurrei ofegante antes de levantar minha cabeça para dar ao Edward livre acesso.

E ele me beijo. Não como um simples toque, mas algo mais avassalador, desconcertante e enlouquecedor. Eram interessantes as sensações que ele poderia provocar em mim com simples movimentos de sua língua. As mãos dele deslizaram da minha cintura, pela lateral do meu corpo, até minha coxa. Puxando-as, em seguida, para seu colo. E permanecendo ali, com delicados movimentos de seu polegar na minha pele.

Passei a alisar os finos pelos de sua nuca, e ele tremeu um pouco.

Seus lábios tão macios nos meus... Sua língua tão habilidosa na minha.

Subi a mão, arranhando seu pescoço, até seu couro cabeludo. Edward soltou um leve rosnado abafado pelo beijo incessante.

- Não deve procurar mais. – ele falou puxando a respiração – Dê uma pausa por enquanto.

- Não posso. – falei com dificuldade.

Todo o tórax de Edward pressionando o meu.

- Não quero mais vê-la triste. – a voz firme, a testa encostada contra a minha – Apenas dê um tempo. Pode está correndo na direção errada.

Sim, eu poderia está correndo na direção errada, mas correr em alguma direção não era melhor do que não correr em nenhum?

Eu estava tentando.

Fechei meus olhos. Porque era fácil está no escuro quando Edward estava tão perto de mim.

O silêncio inundou o ambiente. Não era um silêncio desconfortável, era bom. Na verdade, era maravilhoso ficar tão perto dele e apenas ouvir sua respiração.

Senti-o deslizar os lábios da minha testa até meu ouvido. O simples roçar de seus lábios naquela região já me causava arrepios. Permaneci de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele sussurrou, encostando os lábios no meu lóbulo enquanto falava.

Levei a mão ao cabelo dele, macio e bagunçado.

- Edward, - deixei escapar como um gemido – Amo-te mais.

Ele sorriu como se descartasse a alternativa.

- Bella?

- Hum.

- Vamos a minha casa amanhã depois da aula? – ele passou a depositar beijos ao longo do meu pescoço e eu inclinei minha cabeça mais para o lado – Vamos?

- Por quê? – respondi ofegante.

- Quero que você conheça minha família. – ele falou no meu pescoço.

Se seus beijos eram para me convencer... Estavam dando certo.

- Conhecê-los? – hesitei – Eu não tenho certeza. – falei devagar.

Edward deixou meu pescoço e me olhou com um sorriso torto.

- Está com vergonha? – ele perguntou fechando os olhos desafiadoramente.

- Nem um pouco. – respondi corando, disfarçadamente virei minha cabeça para o lado – Já os conheço, lembra?

- Sim, lembro com perfeição os dias que falava com você, Bella, mesmo sem vê-la. – o jeito que ele falou conferia ao ato um ar mais romântico, talvez até o fosse. – Mas eles não a viam. Não a conhece.

- Não posso tocá-los. – tentei não fala-la tão tristemente.

Ele apertou os lábios. E seus braços me rodearam fortemente. O cheiro dele era tão bom, ele era tão delicado.

Senti meus olhos arderem e espessas lágrimas brotarem, escorrerem.

- Shhhh... – ele tentava me acalmar – Vou dar um jeito.

Soluços nasciam no final da minha garganta. Edward me puxou para seu colo, sentando-me entre suas pernas abertas com os pés apoiados em seu joelho.

- Bella... – seus longos dedos alisavam meus cabelos, seu queixo apoiado no topo da minha cabeça – Não chore.

- Não estou c-chorando. – minha voz saiu falha.

Ele sorriu alto.

- Não, não está, meu anjo. – ele falou calmamente, nunca deixando de alisar meus cabelos – Eu vou resolver tudo, está bem?

- Uhum. – a outra mão de Edward em minha inocentemente em minha coxa está tirando meu foco.

- Confie em mim, apenas. – seu ar era distraído, em que pensava?

Esfreguei meu rosto na camisa de Edward. Dava para sentir com clareza seus músculos bem tornados, rígidos como mármore, frios como gelo. Irresistíveis.

Porque ele nunca tentava algo a mais?

- Por que me ajuda tanto? – fechei meus olhos me entregando por completo a ele.

Seus braços me apertaram mais de encontro ao seu peito. Suspirei.

- Porque tudo que te incomoda me incomoda também. – ele falou com naturalidade – Tudo que te deixa triste me faz triste também. – ele sorriu – Assim como, tudo que a faz feliz me faz feliz por consequência.

- Você é perfeito, Edward. – sorri.

- Só porque você me faz assim. – ele beijou minha cabeça.

Afastei meu rosto dele e o levantei. Edward tinha os mais perfeitos olhos verdes. E quando eles me olhavam, por um momento, era como se eu só existisse para ele. E ele para mim.

Toquei o pescoço dele, esticando-me para beijá-lo. Ele parecia gostar da ideia e abaixou mais a cabeça, enfim, beijando-me.

Não tinha nada de inocente no jeito como a boca dele se movia contra aminha, ou no jeito como suas mãos exploravam os lugares mais sensíveis do meu corpo, ou do jeito como o cheiro dele era perigosamente irresistível.

Movi-me para ficar de joelhos entre as pernas dele, mas ele parou meu movimento.

- Não seria seguro. – ele falou com a boca ainda colada a minha, interrompendo o beijo.

- Eu tomo conta da segurança e você apenas... – ele voltou a me beijar, segurando firmemente meus quadris.

Meus gemidos se misturavam aos rosnados dele.

- Amanhã? – perguntei roçando meus lábios nos dele.

Eu iria conhecer a família dele por mais que... Por mais que eu tivesse medo... Por mais que eu me sentisse insegura... Por mais que eu tivesse vergonha...

Mas se era o que Edward queria, se ele achava importante... Se o fazia feliz, eu faria. Faria por ele.

- Amanhã o quê? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Conhecer sua família, Edward. – sorri cinicamente – Em que você estava pensando? – passei a mão pelo massa de fios acobreados, alguns tocavam sensualmente seus verdes olhos.

- Nada. – ele pigarreou – Sim, amanhã, Bella.

E me puxou mais para perto.

Amanhã seria outro dia, hoje... Bom, hoje eu iria aproveitar o que Edward me oferecia. Por enquanto, afinal, garotas têm suas necessidades. Não?

**~~/~~**

_And I __  
><em>_I don't know how I'll feel__  
><em>_Tomorrow__  
><em>_Tomorrow__  
><em>_And I__  
><em>_I don't know what to say__  
><em>_Tomorrow__  
><em>_Tomorrow is a different day_

_E eu__  
><em>_Eu não sei como me sentirei__  
><em>_Amanhã__  
><em>_Amanhã__  
><em>_E eu__  
><em>_Eu não sei o que dizer__  
><em>_Amanhã__  
><em>_é um dia diferente_

Avril Lavigne – Tomorrow

**~~/~~**

**Então, queridas, que acharam dos dois momentos hot? :B **

**Gatas, queria só fazer um comentário... [todos pensam: lá vem coisa boa] Estão erradas :D; me encontro nesse momento mega esquecida, ninguém me manda review, estou entrando em crise existencial como autora de fic *eu sendo dramática hehehe***

**Bom, falando sério, eu escrever para você, não significa que vocês não possam escrever para mim... Gente, reviews servem para isso; preciso de um feedback de vocês e estou tão perdida aqui, as vezes... Vejo tantos favorites e alert, mas tão pouco review.**

**Sem ameaças, porque não posso prometes escrever mais, ou postar mais rápido, ou mudar a história que tenho em mente; mas não significa que vocês não possam deixar a opinião de você, não é mesmo? É só uma review, não é como escrever, sei lá, um texto de 3 mil palavras :P**

**Ninguém quer me fazer feliz deixando um review \o/ [fala Gabriela mega empolgada]... Ops, tenho medinho que a resposta seja não =/**

**[momento apelativo mode: off]**

**Quem gostou, quer mais, quer lemons, está curiosa, quer que o próximo capítulo saia rápido... mandem revieeeeews \o/**

**Agradecendo aos lindos reviews do capítulo passado: Priscila Cullen, LihTwi, Daniela Silva, Agome chan, Nathalia White.**

**LihTwi: Hey, Lih, acredita que perdi o VMA? Quer dizer, assisti tudo pelo tumblr :P Há-há, Charlie tortura o coitado com o "garoto apaixonado", nem sabe ele que é pela linda filha dele :x Todos com saudades do Biel, o anijinho é um fofa e ainda de quebra consegue uma confissão do Nate \o/ Own, que bom que adorou, fico feliz... Bjus, Lih, até o próximo ;****

**Daniela Silva: Oiee, Dani, que bom que está aqui mais uma vez... (ainda bem que está lendo :P) Acho tão lindo quando vocês usam o "vosso", dá vontade de chorar... Eu entendo, as vezes leio umas fic de Portugal, são ótimas ;) Assim, já ouvi falar muito da Nyah, já dei uma olhada no site e tudo, mas nunca parei pra ler as história de lá nem postar... estou tão acostumada com o FF que me sinto perdida em outros sites =/ Mas vou tentar... Também vou bazar hehehe, bjus, fofa, até o próximo ;****

**Então queridas, até o próximooo ;***


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Depois de tanto tempo longe:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da TIA MEYER ;****

**- Nome entre parênteses, POV do personagem.**

**- O enredo é total criação minha, colaborem com reviews**

**Vamos a nossa leitura coletivaa? ;****

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXV (Edward)**

- Edward, eu estou com... – as bochechas dela brilhavam, levemente rosadas. Apertei minha mão na dela.

- Você já os conhece. – falei calmamente.

Estávamos parados no primeiro batendo que dava para a varanda. Daqui de fora, eu ouvia com perfeição os gritos de Emmett, os resmungos de Rosalie, os pulinhos de Alice, as palavras carinhosas de Esme. E me perguntava se ela poderia escutar também.

Era tão importante para mim que minha família conhecesse ela. Que todos pudessem ver o quanto ela era encantadora, delicada... Que todos soubessem quem me causava tantos sentimentos confusos, felizes, saudades... Enfim, quem fazia meu mundo girar.

- Vou está aqui com você, Bella. – falei virando para encará-la, ela estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação – Vou ficar segurando sua mão o tempo inteiro, está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e eu sorri. O que pareceu acalma-la um pouco, pois ela soltou um suspiro longo e retribuiu ao meu sorriso.

Quando voltei meu rosto em direção à porta da frente, Esme estava parada com sorriso enorme no rosto. Bella apertou minha mão e eu acariciei a palma da mão dela com meu polegar.

- Oh, meu querido, - Esme deu um passo na direção de Bella – ela é linda.

Bella sorriu envergonhada e quando Esme estendeu os braços, Bella recuou um passo.

- Esme, só tem um probleminha.

Esme parou no meio do caminho e com os braços ainda estendidos me olhou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não pode tocá-la. – falei olhando-a com pesar.

Eu sabia o quanto Esme gostava de abraçar. Mas, infelizmente, nesse caso não tinha outra opção.

- Bella! – ouvi o grito da baixinha vindo atrás de Esme – Estão vendo? Ganhei! – ela se virou e gritou para Emmett e Jasper que vinham logo atrás dela.

- Ganhou o quê? – perguntei entediando.

- Os meninos aqui disseram que você não traria sua preciosidade pra cá hoje. – ela bateu as palmas das mãos sorrindo – Mas eu te conheço, Edward.

- Não é que o bobão não estava doido. – Emmett falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – Bella, você existe mesmo. – ele completou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está duvidando esse tempo todo? – Jasper perguntou exageradamente de boca aberta.

- Claro que não. – Emm respondeu inclinando a cabeça para frente de maneira infantil. – É só que, ela é bonita. E está com o bobão do Edward. Não consigo associar bem.

Bella soltou uma pequena risada.

- Ora, vamos entrar. – Esme olhava pra meu anjo com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios – Venha, Bella.

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

Quanto adentrei a casa de Edward todas as sensações da primeira vez que estive lá voltaram instantaneamente. Todos os sentimentos de se estar sozinha em um lugar desconhecido, a procura de algo distante, queimavam bem lá no fundo, senti-me sufocada. Era estranho saber que todos podiam me ver, eu normalmente andava pela casa, seguindo o Edward, mas sabia que ninguém me veria. Senti algo diferente no meu estômago, quase como borboletas, quando me lembrei de tudo que passei com o Edward ali, de como pouco a pouco ele ia dominando meus pensamentos e sentidos, de como eu sentia falta de poder olhá-lo em cada momento do seu dia.

Ele puxou minha mão de leve e quando eu me voltei para olhá-lo ele tinha o sorriso torto nos lábios. E lá estava a explicação para tudo, por eu amá-lo tanto, por eu me arriscar tanto, por eu confiar tanto, por eu querê-lo tanto.

Era incrível ver como todos eram tão belos, elegantes e cheios de vida [apesar de teoricamente não terem vida]. Quer saber, vampiros não são assustadores, não esses. Pelo contrário, há algo neles que cativa, que puxa, que prende e te deixa fascinada.

E durante a tarde que passei na casa de Edward era exatamente o que eu pensava. O quanto eu havia tido sorte por cai logo ali, na frente do Edward, por ele poder me tocar, por ele ser tudo que é. E apesar de toda minha vergonha, todo meu nervosismo, Edward não soltou minha mão nenhuma vez, Alice não me deixou de me fazer perguntas nenhuma vez, Emmett não me deixou parar de rir nenhuma vez, Esme não deixou de me lançar seus adoráveis sorrisos nenhuma vez, Jasper não deixou de me analisar nenhum vez... E, infelizmente, Rosalie não falou comigo nenhuma vez.

Quando, pela janela da sala, eu vi o sol morrer no horizonte e uma nova noite nascer, era como está em casa novamente.

Edward se inclinou e falou no meu ouvido, seus lábios roçando a pele da região, seu hálito me fazia cocegas.

- Que ficar um tempo comigo? – sua voz era como veludo na minha pele – Acho que minha querida família esta te sufocando demais.

Ele sorriu. Segurei de cada lado do rosto de Edward e o imitei em seus gestos, falando próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Não precisa perguntar se quero passar um tempo a sós com você, Eddie. – suspirei – Vou porque amo você, e sua família não me sufoca nem um pouco.

Ele paralisou por um tempo, levou a mão até minha cintura e depois a retirou de lá. Parecia está reprimindo algo.

- Hey, parece que os dois pombinhos não conseguem se descolar. – ouvi Emmett gritar do outro lado da sala – Estamos incomodando o namoro de vocês, Eddie bobão?

- Shiiii... – Esme tapou a boca do grandão – Está incomodando sim... É tão lindo vê os dois juntos.

- Você é como um brinquedo brilhante no jardim de infância, minha Bela. – ele beijou a região atrás da minha orelha e uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo, puxando na direção dele – Mas você é só minha. – ele sorriu – Meu brinquedo brilhante.

A mão de Edward deslizou até a minha e quanto eu vi ele está me levantando e me levando para algum lugar.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Todas as células do meu corpo vibraram quando a ouvi dizer que me amava. Era tão inseguro da minha parte, tão possessivo, tão paranoico, mas foi em quem ela me transformou. Em um ser dependente do calor dela pra viver.

Beijá-la tão intensamente na frente da minha família não iria ser nada educado, e quando ela encostou seus lábios no meu ouvido eu pensei em todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis de sair daquela sala, sair da presença de tantos vampiros curiosos, e ficar sozinho com ela. Por mais que a vozinha insistente na minha cabeça gritasse que o certo seria fugir de um momento a sós com meu brinquedo brilhante, eu não conseguia. Já me vangloriei muito do meu autocontrole, mas agora eu já não sei se quero tê-lo comigo.

- Seu quarto? – ela perguntou irônica quando cheguei à frente da porta.

- O quê? – perguntei perdido em meus pensamentos, a verdade era que não estava prestando atenção onde a estava levando.

- Seu quarto, Edward... – ela repetiu calmamente – Era para cá que queria me trazer? – uma sobrancelha no seu rosto delicado se arqueava vagarosamente.

- Tem algum problema? – perguntei alheio, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Nenhum. – ela respondeu cínica.

A vi entrar e seguir na direção da parede que era preenchida, quase totalmente, por vidro. A visão do sol se perdendo por entre as árvores de longos troncos era relaxante. Os finos raiz do sol, morrendo no horizonte, lançavam nos olhos avelã de Bella um tom verde caramelo que fazia meu corpo arrepiar.

A blusa azul de alça que usava com uma calça muito justa, dava uma visão perfeita do seu corpo. Aliás, eu não precisava pensar muito. E eu me perguntei se era pecado pensar em um anjo nesses termos. Seria mais um para completar minha lista. Sorri. A culpa não era mim.

- Edward, não acha lindo? – ela perguntou ainda olhando pela janela.

- Acho. – respondi sem tirar os olhos de seu perfil.

- Não está olhando. – ela falou um pouco irritada me encarando – Não está olhando o pôr-do-sol.

- Estou olhando o que eu disse que era lindo. – falei com um sorriso e ela corou violentamente.

- Edwa... – fitei seus lábios pronunciarem meu nome, mas quando percebi já os sentia contra os meus. Se momento junto com os meus. Dando espaço para que a eu pudesse explorar cada canto da boca dela com a minha língua.

O corpo de Bella se aninhou perfeitamente ao meu, e minhas mãos já passeavam livres por toda a lateral de seu corpo. Ora arrancando suspiros do fundo de sua garganta, ora fazendo-a me chamar pelo nome. O que era mil vezes excitante, ouvi meu nome em seus lábios tão bem feitos.

O cheiro doce e refrescante dela inebriava meus sentidos e quando eu percebi, já a estava puxando para o sofá de couro que se encontrava no lado esquerdo do quarto. Ela sentou no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado, nossos beijos nunca paravam, só aumentavam de intensidade. E eu me vi beijando-a como se minha vida dependesse disso. Bella subiu sua mão, arranhando-me com suas unhar, do meu pescoço até minha nuca. Um rosnado abafado brotou na minha garganta e ela soltou um sorrisinho.

- Bella... – sussurrei quando ela desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço, as mãos acariciando meus cabelos – Está indo longe demais.

Ela pareceu ignorar o meu comentário e continuou a depositar beijo molhados que me botavam para fora de mim. Um calor crescente se instalou em minhas pernas e Bella percebendo, sentou-se completamente sobre mim. Trazendo sua pelve para mais perto da minha.

DE. ENLOUQUECER.

Quem aguentaria? Eu me perguntei, tentando me safar um pouco da culpa. Quem resistiria?

_Você. _Uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça gritou desesperada. _Você resistira._

Não, eu não conseguiria. Argumente, tremendo por dentro com todas as sensações que a simples presença do corpo de Bella provoca no meu.

- Bella... Por favor... – supliquei.

É claro que eu queria. Que eu faria. Mas a culpa me tomaria por completo.

Eu podia ver suas asas, azuis e transparentes, rodeá-la por completo. Como eu iria em frente? O que aconteceria com ela caso eu sucumbisse a vontade?

Eu não sabia o que havia ocorrido a mãe dela e Charlie era apenas um humano. Eu era mais. Eu poderia sentenciá-la e eu nunca me perdoaria.

Poder vê-la, poder tocá-la, poder sentir o cheiro dela e os beijos para mim já era suficiente. E eu tenho certeza que Charlie pensa com eu, que se pudesse voltaria no tempo para poder manter, mesmo que platonicamente, o romance que nutria pela mãe do meu anjo.

- Bella... – gemi quando ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha – Precisamos conversar.

Apelei para o lado funcional do meu cérebro. Preciso falar do pai dela, de Charlie, e achar uma maneira de unir os dois.

Segurei forte nos quadris dela e Bella me olhou intensamente. Os olhos tão castanhos, os lábios tão vermelhos, as bochechas tão coradas. Porque fazer isso comigo? Estava me enlouquecendo.

Fechei meus olhos apertados.

- Bella, eu quero que você... – falei baixinho, ainda com os olhos fechados, mas fui interrompido pelos lábios dela nos meus.

Ela me beijou rapidamente, depois saindo de cima de mim, falou:

- Agora, você pode continuar o que estava dizendo. – o tom de voz dela era frio e teimoso, e no fundo dos seus olhos avelã eu vi que ela ainda não havia desistido.

Mas eu também não, só precisava resolver algumas coisinhas antes. Não significava que nunca iria chegar o momento. Sorri.

- Vem cá. – chamei-a de mansinho, apontando para o meu colo.

- Não. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

- Por favor? – inclinei minha cabeça para o lado com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Você não quer. – ela falou decidida, virando se de costas para mim.

Sorri, minha Bella é muito manhosa. Levantei-me do sofá, e chagando até ela, abracei-a pelas costas. Os cabelos em uma cor de chocolate vivo acariciavam meu rosto, e ironicamente cheiravam a morango.

- O que queria dizer? – ela falou inclinando sua cabeça, dando-me uma visão privilegiada do seu pescoço.

Ela sabia o quanto era perigoso fazer isso para mim? Para um vampiro?

- Er... – a veia que pulsava insistentemente na lateral do pescoço perfeito dela me tirou um pouco os pensamentos, pigarreei – Quero que você conheça um amigo meu. – falei um pouco aéreo.

- Tem fascinação por me apresentar as pessoas? – ela perguntou.

Desci minha língua até o pescoço dela e comecei com movimentos circulares. Eu simplesmente não consegui me segurar, era minha natureza.

Ela paralisou... Logo depois um tremor subiu pelo corpo do meu anjo, fazendo-me sorrir.

- Você. Deveria... Er, deveria parar também, sabia? – ela falou com dificuldade.

- Não posso. – falei virando a de frente para mim e beijando-a na bochecha.

- Assim, como eu também não posso. – ela tentou imitar meu tom de voz o que me fez cair na risada. – A quem você quer me apresentar?

- Sim, - parei de sorrir e impostei uma voz mais séria a conversa – um amigo meu que acho que ficaria muito feliz em conhecê-la.

Bela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecia nervosa. O que pensava? Será que cogitava a possibilidade de ser o pai?

- Quem é? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Charlie. – respondi no mesmo tom – Conhece?

- Não... – ela franziu a sobrancelha, como se sentisse algo estranho – Mas sinto como se devesse.

Sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la na testa.

- Sim, você deve. – passei meus braços ao redor da cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto – E vai conhecer.

Ali, com ela em meus braços, tão frágil, encontrei-me rezando para que tudo desse certo. Reza de vampiro dá certo?

Eu pedia por tudo que sim. Que sim.

**~~/~~**

**Sentiram minha faltaaaa? Kkkk... Brincaderinha \o/**

**Então, alguém quer dá um palpite, ideia, chute, sei lá o que, do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? **

**Agradecendo aos reviews do capítulo passado: Priscila Cullen, MonumentalDreams, Agome chan e Klapaucius.**

**Klapaucius: Ain, fiquei tão feliz com seu review... Verdade? Verdade mesmo? Hehehe... Well, sweet, não se preocupe, nunca desistirei da fic, eu sei como é ruim ler algo e o autor deixar de postar. Pode acreditar, vivo passando por isso. Mas essa fic vai até o fim (Y) Bjus, fofa, até o próximo ;****

**Bom, é só isso por hoje, não vou demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo, alias, dependendo do número de reviews, é claro... Virei uma autora malvada agora HUAHUAHUAHUA**

**:DDD**


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Avisos de sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer *-***

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, ninguém lê essa parte kkkk'**

**Boa leituraaa ;* [nos vemos no final \o/**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXVI (Edward)**

Estou começando a achar que talvez seja cedo demais, ou tarde demais dependendo da perspectiva. Bella havia passado a manhã inteira estranha, e o fato de não poder entender o olhar distante dela me deixa mais confuso ainda. Seria medo? Medo de se decepcionar?

Mas eu nunca a levaria para um louco, assim como Angela fez. Sorri. As intenções dela foram mais do que boas, mas ela deixou passar algo que eu não deixei. O obvio quase sempre é o certo. Qual outra pessoa mais qualificada para o posto de "pai da Bella"? Charlie simplesmente sabe tudo sobre anjos, escreve sobre anjos, tem os olhos dela. Os mesmos olhos avelã.

Suspirei enquanto tentava me concentrar no caminho que levava até a casa do Charlie. Nenhum barulho de fora penetrava os vidros escurecidos, dentro do volvo prata, só se ouvi o som macio do motor e a respiração dela.

Bella olhava pela janela do carro a paisagem passar ao lado de fora. Tudo como borrões multicoloridos.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Sim. – ela falou devagar, ainda olhando pela janela.

- Sim?

- Sim, Edward, estou bem. – ela sorriu, e eu desviei a atenção da rua a minha frente.

- Não parece. – cantarolei, virei à esquerda.

- Só estou achando tudo muito estranho... E engraçado.

- Engraçado? – perguntei incrédulo – Engraçado?

- Não dá para explicar. – Bella completou fazendo cara de teimosa, e eu quase soltei o volante do carro para abraçá-la. O que não fiz, e me arrependi um pouco.

- Deveria tentar.

- E você deveria me dizer por que esse suspense todo, todas essas apresentações, toda essa sua recusa. – ela falava mais rápido do que o normal, e eu percebi que ela sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa – Está vendo? Todos "deveriam" alguma coisa.

Sorri. Ela sempre tinha uma explicação para tudo. Ou uma maneira de me colocar contra a parede. Já não havia explicado a ela o porquê de não "avançamos" no namoro?

É, não expliquei. Mas também não seria nada fácil. Eu imagino o que ela faria se eu dissesse: "_Bella, tenho medo que aconteça com você o que aconteceu com sua mãe. E seu pai não é nem ao mesmo vampiro. Ele é até um pouco brincalhão quando me chama de "garoto apaixonado", mas eu não sei se seria metade do que ele é hoje se eu perdesse você._".

Virei na segunda rua à direita e sorri. Seria até divertido – não fosse as circunstâncias – pensar na reação da minha Bella.

- Quando chegaremos? – ela perguntou impaciente – Andar de carro me deixa tonta e enjoada.

- Tonta e enjoada? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada – Preferiria vir como? Acho que de carro é mais confortável para você.

- Não, eu gosto mais quando você me leva... – ela foi diminuindo a voz, envergonhada – Quando você me leva nas costas e sai correndo. – as bochechas coravam intensamente – É bem melhor.

- Pensei que ficasse tonta e enjoada. – sorri com malícia, parando o carro na frente de uma casa simples – Chegamos.

- Nunca disse isso. – Bella abriu a porta do carro e pulou para fora com pressa.

Contornei o Volvo e parei em frente a ela. Bella olhou a casa, depois me olhou, em seguida voltou a olhar a casa.

- Sinto algo diferente. – ela falou contraindo os lábios.

- Claro que sente. – dei um passo à frente e a abracei. Senti-a esfregar o rosto em meu peito e suspirar. As mãos dela alisaram as minhas costas, beijei-a no topo da cabeça.

- Shhh, calma. – sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, ela estremeceu – O que sente?

- Algo diferente. – o rosto dela, agora, grudado em meu pescoço, o hálito fazendo cocegas na região, a voz abafada. Agora, eu quem estremecia.

- O que...

- Não sei. – ela me interrompeu, levantou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a casa – É uma alegria, misturada com saudade, conforto, curiosidade, ansiedade e várias outras coisas que não sei definir.

- Isso é um bom sinal. Imagino. – sorri enquanto a beijava na testa – Vamos entrar.

**~~/~~**

**(Natanael)**

Então era isso?

Olhei a cena de longe. Bella abraçava Edward, ambos em frente à casa do Charlie.

Era isso!

Edward havia juntado os pedaços, havia montado o quebra cabeça, havia desvendado o "mistério". Enfim, havia encontrado o pai dela.

Mais do que na hora.

Agora ela previa o encontro. Não ela, mas seus instintos a intuíam de que algo estava para mudar. Porém, Bella nunca foi treinada para entender seus instintos. Era forte demais para ser controlado, difícil demais para ser entendido e complexo demais para se chegar a uma definição. São vários sentimentos juntos, e nenhum ao mesmo tempo. A língua não consegue fornecer uma única palavra para esse aglomerado de sensações. São apenas várias.

Ninguém nunca me perguntou o porquê de tudo: Por que decidi cuidar do bebezinho de cabelos chocolate? Por que não fui tão severo ao punir Renée? Por que não fui tão severo ao punir Charlie?

Mas a verdade é que nem eu sabia. Nunca soube e acho que nunca saberei ao certo. Posso tentar adivinhar, no entanto, certas coisas ficam bem melhores quando não são... explicadas. Nem tudo precisa ser explicado. Nem tudo precisa ser definido. É algo humano demais querer explicação para tudo. E eu estou acima dos humanos, ou abaixo, mas com certeza não sou um deles. Não preciso definir.

Dei uma última olhada nela. Protegi-a tanto, cerquei-a tanto, amei-a tanto... E agora ela tem outro que se encarregue disso, não que ela precise, só não tem quem resista.

Bella segurava a mão de Edward, ambos parados na frente da porta.

Só não queria estar aqui para ver o que iria acontecer. Talvez outro mistério para que Edward solucione, talvez o momento dele desistir de toda essa insanidade.

Virei-me no sentido contrário. Tinha alguém para visitar. Quem sabe se ele precisar de ajuda? Quem sabe se eu estiver disposto a ajudar?

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Ouvi passo do outro lado da porta. A chave girava na fechadura da porta. Eu me sentia tenso.

- Ah, é o garoto apaixonado de novo. – Charlie falou com certo humor – Acho que vou acabar me acostumando, hein.

Sorri.

- Acho que vou tomar como um elogio. – olhei para Bella que estava paralisada – Podemos entrar?

- Podemos? – ele perguntou confuso, deu de ombros e indicou o caminho.

O lugar era sempre do mesmo jeito. Bagunçado, a televisão ligada, mas dessa vez o último comentário da Alice me chamou atenção. Charlie parecia estar escrevendo algo; tinha uma pilha de papeis na mesa, e todos escritos à mão. A curiosidade era grande, mas o silêncio de Bella, e o fato de Charlie não ter perguntado por que eu havia trazido alguém comigo, incomodava-me mais.

Como eu iria começar?

- Então, garoto, mais alguma dúvida? – Charlie se sentou na poltrona me analisando – Sabe, não sei com que tipo de anjo você anda se relacionando, mas acho que deveria perguntar a ela. Não sei de tudo.

Bella segurou minha mão mais forte.

- Quem é ele, Edward? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Virei meu rosto para a direita, encarando-a. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejados, como se fosse chorar, e nesse momento percebi que eles assumiam uma cor verde brilhosa. Lindos.

- Ei, o que você está olhando? – Charlie perguntou as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Voltei a encarar Charlie. Como assim, o que eu estava olhando?

- Quem ele é, Edward? – Bella voltou a chamar minha atenção.

Ela agora tentava tirar a mão da minha e avançar um passo a frente. Na direção do pai.

Eu não conseguia falar. O que, realmente, estava acontecendo?

- Garoto, acho que Carl precisa buscar ajuda médica para você. – Charlie falou um pouco sério.

Voltei meus olhos para o pai do meu anjo. Ele havia se levantado e estava bem em frente à Bella, mas parecia não vê-la. Encarava-me incisivamente, como se na sala só existissem nós dois.

Um calafrio subiu pelo meu corpo. Cada célula em alerta. Prevendo algo. Sentindo algo. Toda essa tensão quase me colocando em posição de ataque.

- Seu pai. – sussurrei, dando um passo em frente e segurando os ombros dela, Bella ainda de costas para mim – Seu pai.

O cheiro salgado de uma lágrima solitária penetrou na sala.

- Você não costuma ficar calado, garoto. – Charlie cruzou os braços.

- Não vê? – perguntou levantando a cabeça devagar.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que eu não poderia apenas apresentá-la ao pai, os dois se abraçarem, e vivermos felizes?

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar, Edward. – Charlie falou sério.

Bella esticou a mão, as lágrimas desciam livres pela bochecha rosada. No entanto, nos seus lábios, estava um sorriso radiante. Sim, ela havia sentido.

- Não vê que trouxe um anjo comigo? – minha voz cansada. Mistérios demais, além do que eu possa carregar. Tudo tão inesperado.

Charlie arregalou os olhos, procurando pela sala, os olhos aflitos e nervosos revistando cada canto. Bella levou as mãos à boca.

- Ele não pode me ver, Edward? – a voz entrecortada.

Abracei-a, encostando meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça, minha mão alisando suas costas. Ela soluçava.

- Não.

- Mas ele... – Bella esfregou o rosto no meu peito – Ele... Ele deveria...

- Sim, deveria...

- Ele é meu pai!

- Sim, ele é. – a sala estava silenciosa demais, só agora eu havia percebido.

- Eu sinto! – ela tentou falar com firmeza, mas a sua voz ainda saia com soluços.

- Shhh, vamos dar um jeito.

Pensei em levantar minha cabeça para procurar Charlie, mas senti seu cheiro próximo a mim.

- Isabella? – a voz dele saiu carregada de emoção, como eu nunca ouvi antes.

Isabella? Não era Bella? Só Bella?

Bella estremeceu nos meus braços. Tremia levemente.

- Isabella? – perguntei a Charlie – Eu a chamo de Bella, apenas.

- Mas meu nome completo é Isabella. – Bella se soltou dos meus braços, listava as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair, voltou a olhar para o pai. Existia um brilho de fascinação em seus olhos – Pergunta como ele sabe.

Assenti com a cabeça. Ela parecia um pouco mais calma.

- Como sabe? – perguntei.

- Ela quem pediu? – Charlie sorriu.

- Sim.

- Bella, minha filha, como não poderia saber seu nome? – ele falou tentando olhar para me viu olhar enquanto falava com ela – Eu e sua mãe passamos noite decidindo qual nome daríamos a você. – sorriu – Eu sugeri Isabella, e ela aprovou. Disse que a chamaria apenas por Bella.

Havia uma ponta muito profunda de saudade, tristeza, lembrança, e todo um amor proibido na voz do escritor de ficção.

Será que ele viria a usar em algum de seus livros? Quem sabe a continuação do seu livro passado? Ou o começo de um novo segmento? Eu não me importaria de me tornar imortal em um de seus livros.

Era bom saber, que eu e Bella ficaríamos juntos, nem que fosse apenas na ficção.

- Porque ele não pode me ver? – Bella deu um passo na direção do pai, parando novamente em frente a ele – Ele conseguia ver minha mãe, porque não a mim?

- Ele podia ver porque tinha um dom, Bella. – comecei calmamente, Charlie prestando atenção em tudo o que eu dizia, para onde eu olhava – Quando você nasceu, os anjos superiores retiraram esse dom dele.

Bella voltou a encarar o pai, tinha uma expressão triste nos lábios.

- Nunca vai poder me ver? – perguntou diretamente para o pai, mas ele não esboçava reação de que tivesse ouvido.

- Onde ela está? – Charlie me perguntou.

- Na sua frente. – respondi me aproximando.

Os dois se olharam por um segundo, por apenas um segundo, os olhos dos dois pareciam fitar um ao outros. Eles pareciam não se ver fisicamente, mas eu sabia que a vontade dos dois era tanta, que eles conseguiam se sentir. E isso parecia estar sendo o suficiente.

- Posso abraçá-lo, pai?

Ele não respondeu.

- Ela quer te dar um abraço.

Charlie me olhou atônito, parecia estar pensando em algo muito distante. Voltou a olhar um ponto a sua frente, em seguida abriu os braços com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Bella avançou.

Ninguém estava pronto para o que aconteceria a seguida.

**~~/~~**

**Genteeeee, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pela demoraaa :O Séculos sem atualizar, mas é que vieram as provas, seminários, congressos... Por favor, ninguém queria me matar kkkk'... Sei que ninguém quer, ninguém está tão curioso assim com a fic :P Tirando as fofas que me mandam reviews \o/ **

**Siiim, agradecendo as reviews do capítulo passado: Priscila Cullen, Gabriela Swan, Daia Matos, MonumentalDreams, Agome chan.**

**Fofaaaas, só uma pergunta básica: Todas que colocaram a fic no favoritos estão lendo? É que são tantos favoritos, tão poucas reviews, estou preocupada. Estão gostando da história? Está muito repetitivo? Está monótono? Previsível demais?**

**Por favooor, preciso de um feedback \o/**

**Well eu e minha mania de escrever de mais nessa nota kkk'**

**Beijoooooos para as fofas que leram até aqui :P**

**Até o próximo ;****


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Então, vamos aos avisos primeiro:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer u.ú**

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, quem sabe posto mais rápido [Muahahahah]**

**Boa leituraaaaaa ;****

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXVII – (Bella)**

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Fechei meus olhos. Eu não conseguia acreditar, Edward havia encontrado meu pai. Eu nem sabia que ele havia prestado atenção quando eu o contei sobre meu pai. Eu nunca poderia agrade-lo pelo que fez.

Respirei fundo.

O vento começou a se formar ao meu redor, quase como se eu estivesse em um corredor. Eu já não abraçava ninguém. Em mim só a sensação de está sendo puxada. Mas para onde? Eu não sentia para que direção eu estava indo.

Fechei meus olhos mais apertado. Jardins

- Edward! – eu não ouvia minha voz, nos meus ouvidos o mais profundo silêncio.

Eu tanta me mexer, tenta produzir algum som, tenta pensar racionalmente em onde eu poderia está. No entanto, nada de muito racional vinha acontecendo, acho que eu nem saberia mais o que é racional e o que não é. Ficção e realidade se confundem demais e eu talvez eu estivesse bem ali, bem no meio. Em algum lugar entre o real e o imaginário.

O que está acontecendo?

O vento, que me abraçava por completo, desapareceu deixando uma sensação de calor e frio, ao mesmo tempo. O silêncio, que antes preenchia meus ouvidos, foi substituído por leves barulhos de pássaros, passos, plantas.

Estava deitada em algo macio. O cheiro de grama e flores era forte. O barulho de água era forte.

- Bella! – era uma voz tão familiar, mas tão distante – Bella, pode abrir os olhos. Está tudo bem.

Abrir os olhos? Mas eles já não estavam abertos?

Eu estava cansada demais, queria dormir, queria relaxar e talvez voltar a sonhar com o que vinha acontecendo.

- Foi um sonho? – perguntei a voz infantil que conversava comigo.

- Claro que não. – ele sorriu – Não consegue perceber a diferença.

- Acho que não mais.

O garoto começou a sorrir livremente e eu reconheci. Como poderia esquecê-lo?

- Gabriel? – perguntei confusa, abrindo meus olhos devagar.

Lentamente o verde e o azul foram se separando, as figurar agora se relacionavam aos barulhos que eu escutava. A névoa sumiu por completo e eu vi os raios do sol iluminando o jardim, vi meu amigo de cabelos encaracolados sorrir abertamente.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntei confusa – Era para eu está lá em baixo. Ou não?

Levei a mão à cabeça. Latejava um pouco.

- Você chegou ao seu prazo. – tinha algo de sombrio na voz no anjinho.

Fechei e abri meus olhos várias vezes antes de voltar a falar. Gabriel esperou pacientemente, estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, bem a minha frente.

- Não sabia que tinha um prazo. – falei tentando conter meu desespero. Eu não voltaria a ver o Edward nunca mais?

- Bem, não é exatamente um prazo. – Gabriel começou – É uma imposição. Sempre que um anjo completa sua missão, ele volta, imediatamente. Foi o que aconteceu com você, Bella.

- Pensei que tinha ido à terra, mas sem uma missão oficial.

- Não pode sair daqui sem que tenha uma obrigação na terra, e qualquer obrigação é tomada como missão. – o sorriso infantil nunca deixava o rosto do anjinho, e eu deve admitir que senti falta de conversar com ele – Deve presumir que encontrou seu pai. – ele falou se inclinando para frente, quase como uma criança o faz.

- Sim. – falei sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que brotava em meus lábios, mas a lembrança do meu pai vinha acompanhada com a de Edward.

O que ele está pensando?

Será que ele voltaria a me procurar? Como me procurou da primeira vez?

Senti uma pontada, dessa vez não seria fácil de me encontrar. Sorri. Seria impossível.

- Porque essa expressão triste?

- Saudades. – respondi sem prestar a devida atenção.

- Saudades? – ele perguntou surpreso – De alguém em especial?

- De muitas pessoas em especial, Biel.

- E não sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou desviando os olhinhos azuis.

Sorri audivelmente.

- Claro que senti muito a sua falta, Biel.- abracei o anjinho, que só conseguia rir tomado pelo abraço inesperado.

- Está me sufocando, Bella. – ele falou entre risos – Respeite os mais velhos, não pode me apertar assim. – Gabriel explodiu em uma nova série de gargalhadas.

- Mais velho? – falei incrédula – Ninguém acreditaria.

- Realmente ninguém acreditaria. – ele falou pensativo. – Não vai me falar do Edward?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que eu o soltei assustada. Falar dele me causava uma pontada.

- Como sabe?

- Como não saberia? – ele me devolveu a pergunta, voltando a se sentar na minha frente.

- Pensei que... Possivelmente você... – abaixei minha cabeça, estava envergonhada por ele saber – Talvez você não estivesse prestando atenção.

- Sabe que pode causar um problema. – a voz dele saiu baixinha, como se não quisesse que ninguém escutasse.

- Sei que você pode me ajudar a evitar um problema. – falei confiante, ele já havia me ajudado tantas outras vezes.

- Sei que você pede demais. – parou por um instante, como quem refletia – Sabe o que aconteceu com sua mãe.

- Como posso esquecer? – deixei escapar uma faísca de rancor.

- Não fique assim, há uma maneira de você ficar com Edward. – ele falou se levantando – Mas preciso saber se você aceita abdicar algumas coisas.

Respirei fundo. Não estava impressionada, se tem algo que aprendi com os anjos: tudo sempre requer consequências e abdicações, havia chegado a minha hora.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Eu não sabia mais por quem rezar.

Estava indo tudo tão bem, na medida do possível, é claro. Como isso foi acontecer? Logo agora.

Eu não sei se teria mais forças para enfrentar uma nova busca. Totalmente sem pistas, sem possibilidades.

Eu a vi se aproximar do pai... Depois desaparecer.

Como alguém desaparece assim?

Para onde ela foi?

Ela não podia me deixar, podia?

- Garoto, o que aconteceu? – Charlie perguntou confuso, deveria ser causa da minha cara assustada, da minha falta de palavras. Não sei.

Ultimamente ando não sabendo de nada.

- Bella... – tentei procurar uma maneira de dizer sem confundi-lo tanto, mas como? Se eu já estava confuso – Bella desapareceu.

- Desapareceu? – ele perguntou, a voz um tom mais alto que o normal.

- Sim, Charlie, estava aqui e agora não está mais.

Ele se deixou cair na poltrona arrasado. Parecia entender, mas não aceitar a situação. Como ele poderia está entendendo aquilo?

- O que aconteceu, realmente?

- Garoto, acho que nem ela sabe sobre os mistérios dos anjos. – Charlie começou, o rosto escondido pelas mãos – O prazo dela na terra acabou.

NÃO! Senti uma pequena falta de respiração.

- O que vai acontecer com ela? – deixei minha escapar um pouco do meu desespero.

- Não sei, Edward. – Charlie parecia também está preocupado – Cheguei tão perto.

Não, Charlie, ainda não é hora de desistir. Não sei se você aguente passar por uma nova perda, mas eu não vou deixá-la.

Eu só preciso esperar. Ou, ela só precisa esperar. Ou precisamos esperar juntos. Confuso demais. Preciso de uma pequena ajuda do destino.

**~~/~~**

I wish I had an angel  
>For one moment of love<br>I wish I had your angel tonight

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo__  
><em>_Para um momento de amor__  
><em>_Eu gostaria de ser o seu anjo essa noite_

- Nightwish

**~~/~~**

**Fofas, eu quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora e pelo capítulo pequeno. Não imaginam a correria que está sendo a universidade, mas eu não vou abandonar a fic, podem ficar ligadas que vou postar até o fim LOL**

**Adoreeei todos os reviews do capítulo passado, foram lindos demaaais, me deixam tão orgulhosas ^-^ **

**Obs. Respondo as reviews logadas em PM, a anônimas respondo aqui (Y)**

**Agradecendo as fofas que me deixaram reviews no capítulo passado: Agome chan, Lise G, Gabriela Swan, Anony, Priscila Cullen, Julia, Daia Matos e Daniela Silva.**

**Anony: Fofa, você não colocou nome :P, mas eu te chamo de anony, tudo bem? Hehehe, não imagina o quanto me deixou feliz saber que você está amando a fic :D não vou parar, não... pode ficar tranquila, ainda tem muitos mistérios para descobrir. Beijos, e não esqueça o reviews desse capítulo também kkkk \o/**

**Julia: Juh, fofa, eu vi sua review na minha outra fic [Vivendo um sonho]; own, fiquei tão, mais tão, mais tão feliz. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, mas não sei se mereço isso tudo. Não sou tão talentosa assim como você falou, essa fic me rende um esforço danado hehehe, mas é tão bom saber que você está gostando... Beijos e não deixe de deixar [kkkkk] review nesse capítulo LOL**

**Daniela Silva: Oiee, Dani, tudo ótimo comigo, e com você? Se você ficou com lágrimas nos olhos, imagine eu. Hehehe, já é a segunda vez que choro escrevendo um capítulo dessa fic, sei não viu :P Tem surpresas demais nessa fic que ainda vem por ai \o/ Bjus, e não me abandona dessa vez :( hehehe**

**Por hoje é só... Estou preparando um capítulo maior da próxima vez, vou vê se consigo postar no domingo... Às fofas que adoram o romance do Nate, vou vê se faço o POV especial, okay?**

**Bjus e não esqueçam das reviews, campanha faça uma autora feliz LOL**

**Quem quer participar?**

**;****


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Tradicionalmente:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer u.ú**

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV do personagem.**

**- Quero reviews, fofas, quem sabe eu fique tão feliz e poste mais rápido :P**

**ps.: Falo com vocês lá em baixo.**

**Vamos a história ;DD**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXVIII (Natanael)**

Parece que as coisas complicaram um pouco. Talvez essa seja minha parte preferida. Não me entendam mal, não estou torcendo contra ninguém... Só acho que desafios são essenciais. E Edward precisa de um desafio.

Se bem que ele já passou por tantos. Mas quem disse que seria fácil?

Na verdade ninguém disse nada... Mas o silêncio nem sempre é algo positivo, não é?

Pelo menos para os anjos o silêncio nunca foi positivo.

[...]

- Vamos, Nate... – Biel me implorava com aqueles olhinhos azuis – Preciso de você.

- Precisamos de você. – Bella completou.

- Quero saber o que você tem a ver com essa história, Biel. – cruzei meus braços na frente do corpo – E o que eu tenho a ver com isso também. Não quero me envolver nisso.

Fechei os olhos com força e voltei a me encostar na coluna do campo de treinamento. Bella e Biel invadiram meu campo de treinamento depois que outros anjos saíram e me bombardearam com pedidos descabidos.

EU?

EU AJUDANDO O EDWARD?

_Nunca..._

- Agora pronto, você está envolvido até o pescoço nisso. – Biel desfez sua cara de súplica, e agora com uma mão na cintura apontava para Nate.

- Não me desafie. – falei perigosamente baixo.

- Só quero que denuncie a Bella.

Bella andava de um lado para o outro no campo de treinamento. Eu podia ouvir o eco de seus pensamentos: "_Não tem outro jeito... Tem que dar certo."_

- Essa foi a única maneira que você encontrou para resolver? – Perguntei cansado.

- Sim, sim.

- Convocando o conselho! – perguntei um tom mais alto – Suspeito que você enlouqueceu. Como pode pensar que eles darão a ela o benefício da escolha?

Bella parou e me olhou temerosa. Ela também pensava assim. Biel se balançava nervosamente de trás para frente como uma criança.

E tudo ficou no mais profundo silêncio. Eu sabia que por trás da aparência infantil, Gabriel tinha muitos truques e sabedoria... Ele com certeza pensava em algo.

- Já pensei nisso. – Biel começou vagarosamente, enrolando seus cachinhos loiros, porém por mais que sua rosto tentasse ser confiante, sua voz ainda vacilava na dúvida – Preciso de um conselho que Ele participe.

Arregalei os olhos. Biel não estava normal, Ele nunca participava de conselho nenhum. A não ser que...

- Sim. – Biel abaixou a cabeça para fitar o chão, Bella se aproximou mais – Temos que notificar o envolvimento com um vampiro.

- Não podem envolver Edward! – Bella falou em um fio de voz. Seu rosto visivelmente marcado pela preocupação.

- O caso tem que ser descrito como "urgente". – Biel tentou explicar.

- Não tem outro jeito, Bella. – tentei acalmar, mas o risco era grande.

- Mas e se... – ela tentou conter um soluço – Se fizerem algo contra ele.

Um novo silêncio.

- A não ser que você seja apontada como total responsável. – falei.

- Nate tem razão... – Biel coçou o queixo – A sua situação não seria nada boa.

- Eu não me importo. – Bella falou firmemente, e no fundo dos seus olhos eu pude ver que ela teria coragem para mais.

Foi nesse momento que percebi o quanto ela havia crescido, já não era mais aquele bebezinho de cachinhos chocolate e olhinhos esverdeados que cuidei. Eu e Biel cuidamos. Ensinamos a voar, a andar e a desenvolver tantas outras habilidades. Fitei o anjinhos e vi que ele pensava o mesmo.

E foi com assombro que percebi que eu torcia para que tudo desse certo.

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

O que ele estaria fazendo agora?

Abracei minhas pernas de encontro ao meu peito e afundei minha cabeça nos joelhos. Tentei respirar calmamente, pensando apenas no ar que entrava e saia.

_Não era justo!_

Eu não sabia que anjos eram puxado _imediatamente_ após cumprirem suas missões. Eu tinha ainda tanta coisa para fazer, tantas pessoas com quem falar... Eu nem havia dito à Angela que tinha encontrado meu pai.

Edward deve ter aviso a ela, e com certeza ela entendeu o porquê da minha partida... Será que ela explicou ao Edward?

Não... Angela é tão discreta. Quase nunca fala sobre anjos.

Eu e Biel havíamos encontrado uma _possível _solução. Mas era arriscado, eu rezava para que desse certo... Eu sentia um frio na barriga e um calafrio na espinha sempre que pensava no que poderia dar errado.

Talvez minha mãe tenha passado por essa mesma angustia que eu esteja passando. Senti meus olhos arderem, eu vinha reprimindo minhas lágrimas desde que fui "puxada", mas pensar em minha mãe triste e sozinha, esperando uma sentença que nunca seria favorável, havia me atingido em cheio.

Sem qualquer reserva eu me entreguei totalmente a minha tristeza. Talvez eu não estivesse chorando apenas pela minha mão, ou pela saudade, ou pela impossibilidade de mudar algo, ou por quase ter conhecido efetivamente meu pai, ou pelo Edward... Ou quem sabe eu estivesse chorando só pelo Edward.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Bella havia indo embora.

Não sei o que dizer... Não que eu tenha muito o que falar ou fazer.

Merda, eu tinha me transformado em um... bobão.

Acho que de tanto o Emmett falar acabei virando um.

Eu precisava fazer algo.

Na escola Angela conseguiu contornar a situação dizendo que Bella viajou para resolver um problema familiar, e eu me peguei querendo que fosse só por isso mesmo. Mas por mais que eu fechasse os olhos e tentasse imaginar que ela estava na casa de Angela, passando apenas mais um noite, eu queria relaxar...No entanto, cada pequena parte do meu corpo sabia que Bella já não estava mais por perto.

Eu precisava encontrá-la.

Necessitava na verdade, mas como?

A pergunta certa seria: Quem? Quem poderia me ajudar?

Charlie?

Angela?

- Edward? – a voz abafada veio junto com algumas batidas na porta do meu quarto.

Tirei o meu braço esquerdo que cobria os meus olhos e a claridade os atingiu dolorosamente.

- Diga. – falei me virando de costas para a porta.

- Pode sair o pouco desse quarto? – Esme falou delicadamente – Estamos preocupados.

Porque todos acham que me tirar do quarto resolveria em alguma coisa? Não é como se ela fosse aparecer por milagre por que eu saí... Então, porque não me deixam aqui? Preciso ficar só... Não, só não... Porém é melhor essa solidão forçada do que sai e ficar pensando em como o dia fica mais ensolarado quando ela está por perto, ou como o vento passa a ter um cheiro diferente, ou... ou tantas outras coisas.

- Estou ocupado. – respondi para a porta.

- É O QUE? – ouvi a voz de Emmett em algum ponto atrás da porta – OCUPADO?

Eu não merecia isso... Não mesmo. Ou quem sabe sim, por ter todos aqueles pensamentos pervertidos com um anjo.

_É..._

- Emm, por favor, me dê um minuto de silêncio. – suspeito que minha voz saiu mais cansada do que o normal, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

- Você já teve vários minutos, Eddie bobão. – eu podia imaginar a cara infantil que ele fazia enquanto me chamava de "Eddie bobão" – Desde que voltou da casa de num sei quem, e falou quase com lágrimas nos olhos que Bella tinha sumido, que você não sai daqui. E ISSO NÃO FAZ UM MINUTO. Fazem dias!

- Lindo discurso. – rejeitei qualquer imagem dela, eu nem lembro do sorriso dela quando reconheceu o pai. – Mas eu realmente prec...

- Vou derrubar a porta. – Emmett me interrompeu para me ameaçar, clássico.

- Nem pense nisso. – pulei do sofá.

- Eu vou sim. – e completou com uma risadinha.

- EMMETT! Minha porta? – ouvi Esme soltar um suspiro de assombro – Nem pense nisso.

- Mas Esme, ele...

- Não quero saber... – Ela interrompeu o grandalhão – Pense outra maneira de fazê-lo sair.

Silêncio. Voltei a me deitar no sofá. Enfim eles desistiram. Posicionei meu braço esquerdo sobre os meus olhos e suspirei.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou... Perdi o pouco a minha noção de tempo, tudo era a mesma coisa.

- Vamos caçaaaar. – cantarolou Emmett.

Caçar?

Respirei fundo... Eu estava mesmo precisando. Eu ia dá essa vitória para o Emm, mas só dessa vez.

**~~/~~**

Vai, minha tristeza, e diz a ela  
>Que sem ela não pode ser<br>Diz-lhe, numa prece, que ela regresse  
>Porque eu não posso mais sofrer.<p>

- Vinícius de Moraes

**~~/~~**

**Ai Meu Deus... Eu sei que algumas estão para me matar pela demora. Mas eu realmente não consegui escrever um capitulozinho sequer, mas vou aproveitar essas férias para atualizar com mais frequência.**

**Fofaaas, não vou responder os reviews dessa vez, mas saibam que adoro recebe-los e vou respondê-los no próximo hhohoho'**

**Agradeço do fundo do caração :P as lindas que deixaram review no capítulo passado: Agome chan, Priscila Cullen, Daniela Silva e Daia Matos.**

**Respondendo às PM, não abrandonei a fic e não pretendo abandoná-la.**

**Demorei um pouco mais para postar porque tive que reler a fic inteira e refazer todos os final... Bem, vem muita coisa pela frente e espero que vocês curtam e comentem LOL**

**Beijinhos para todas.**

**ps.: Se chegou até aqui ;) deixa um review (Y)**

**xoxo**


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**Vamos ao de sempre:**

**- Alguns personagens não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer u.ú**

**- Os nomes em parênteses é o POV do personagem.**

**- Fofas, quero reviews :DD**

**Boa leituraa ;* [falo com vocês lá em baixo :B**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXIX (Gabriel)**

Nate já havia feita a parte dele. Pensei que isso lhe causaria certa felicidade, ele sempre teve ciúmes, que beirava a obsessão, por Bella... E sinceramente, vê-la com o Edward nunca o fez bem. Nunca pensei que fosse boa coisa, mas Jan pode ter vindo para mudar, melhorar, pelo menos ajudar o Nate.

Ele não parecia muito contente quando o encontrei há algum tempo atrás.

_- Nate... – o segurei pelo braço – Você...?_

_- Sim. – sua voz continha algo mais do que 'dever cumprido', seria culpa? _

_Com certeza a culpa o assolaria mais, caso o plano não viesse a se concretizar de forma satisfatória. Será que ele entendia que era um risco a se correr?_

_Não... Ele nunca veria dessa forma, assim como eu. Colocar Bella em um risco coom esse está muito longe de ser o que Nate faria. Mas também, por ele, ela ficaria aqui para sempre. E por mais que me parta o coração, ela tem outro caminho. Um que Natanael nunca aceitou... Sempre adiou, e agora apenas cresceu... Virando algo pior, de proporções quase abismáveis._

_Não se pode ignorar._

_Assim como não se pode tornar público._

_Está mais para aqueles mitos, que quase ninguém confirma que aconteceu... _

_- Notificado com? – perguntei._

_- Urgente. – Nate respondeu se afastando. Eu poderia prever para onde ele iria – O conselho está se reunindo. Vão chama-la em breve._

_- Nate?_

_- Diga. – ele se virou. Os olhos sem expressão, os largos ombros caídos. _

_Talvez isso mexesse mais com o lado emocional dele do que eu previ._

_- Vai para a terra? – perguntei calmamente._

_- Sim, tenho... – virando-se novamente, ele deixou escapar, antes de silenciosamente desaparecer – que encontrar alguém._

O dia está especialmente calma e cinza.

**~~/~~**

**(Natanael)**

Era minha, entende? Agora é de outro... Não, sempre será minha.

O conselho ficou especialmente assustado. Eu também não achava que fosse possível. Anjos não podiam tocar em vampiros.

ERA PARADOXIAL.

Como ele conseguiu?

Os dois são opostos... Como dia e noite, frio e calos, escuridão e claridade. Mesmo assim, ele não se queimou ao tocá-la. Algo que eu não deveria ter ignorado com facilidade. Estava tão explícito.

Mas ela... Ela também nunca havia deixado os jardins, nunca havia ido tão longe.

Um vampiro!

Talvez as forças conspirassem contra... Contra o nosso julgamento, nossa punição com a mãe dela. Mas Renée poderia ter feito tanta coisa.

Um pedido, um desejo, uma promessa... Algo que as unisse em um futuro distante, mesmo que ela nunca chegasse a reconhecer a filha. E qualquer barreira que venha a impedir essa união é automaticamente anulada.

Tão óbvio.

O meio foi Edward.

Ele quem possibilitou a revolução.

_Conveniente... Tudo, na verdade, é sempre tão conveniente._

Eu preciso de um momento em que eu não pense em nada.

Ou talvez só nela. É sempre tão paradoxalmente relaxante não ter nada o que fazer, apenas observá-la. Observá-la andar, observá-la falar, observar seus olhos cor de areia, ou seus cabelos cacheados. Talvez tudo fossem paradoxos também.

Suspeito que mudei, somente, o foco da minha obsessão.

_Está vendo?... Novamente, conveniente._

[...]

- Não acha estranho? – Jan perguntou quando cruzou com Angela no corredor.

- O que? – Angela tinha um ar distraído.

Bella tinha causado certo impacto em todos, principalmente nos que ela havia convivido com mais frequência. Jan não parava de falar dela.

Na verdade, virou "quase" uma missão para mim vigiar o ruma que as coisas levavam na terra – sem interferir, é claro.

- Toda essa história da Bella ter "ido resolver assuntos da família" – Jan gesticulava freneticamente com as mãos – Pensei que você fosse a família dela.

- E sou. – Angela tentava se manter concentrada na conversa enquanto abria o armário e retirava alguns livros de dentro – Mas isso não impede ela de ter "outros membros na família além de mim". – ela tentou imitar Jan no jeito de falar.

O que eu achei que não pareceu. A dona dos olhos areia tem uma graça particular ao movimentar as mãos.

- Angela, pensa com clareza... – Jan pulou na frente da amiga, aproximando o rosto do dela com ar de suspense – O Edward também sumiu. Não é suspeito? – ela voltou a se endireitar – Em outros tempos eu me sentiria pessoalmente enciumada... – Jan foi interrompida por um ataque de gargalhadas de Angela, que logo pediu desculpas - Continuando, seria um dia perdido de admirar o Edward. Mas já tenho outro em mente.

- Você está fugindo do assunto. – Angela contornou Jan, voltando a seguir pelo corredor.

- Sim. – Jan pareceu tentar lembrar onde havia parado – Meu palpite é que fugiram juntos.

Angela parou repentinamente.

E eu agradeci por não poder ser visto. Acho que a careta, junto com a crise de riso e o repentino assombro não causaria uma boa visão.

Aproximei-me de Angela. Seus pensamentos me causavam certa curiosidade.

"_Talvez tivesse sido melhor que sim... Teriam os dois conseguido? Não... Não acho, definitivamente, anjos não são seres que deixam passar assuntos pendentes. Mas se...? Não!_"

Um calafrio subiu pela minha coluna.

Seria uma catástrofe.

Seria uma revolução.

Não!

O começo de uma guerra?

Institivamente me posicionei mais próximo da minha humana.

- Não pense besteiras, Jan. – Angela voltou a andar, agora com um ar mais distraído – A vida não é esse conto de fadas. Ninguém foge e vive feliz para sempre.

Dei uma última olhada na humana de cabelos cacheados. Os acontecimentos me distanciavam tanto dela.

Precisava falar com certo anjinhos... Nesse momento, ele era minha última esperança.

**~~/~~**

**(Gabriel)**

Respirei fundo. Essa insegurança é ridícula. Infelizmente isso não é para mim. Não posso ser inseguro, ou confuso, ou indeciso. Muitos destinos dependem de mim.

Suspirei pesadamente relaxando os ombros de maneira relapsa.

Sobrecarga demais!

- Triste? – Nate perguntou com uma leve insinuação de pesar.

Tenho que admitir que a altura dele sempre me intimidou um pouco. Mas eu nunca confirmaria em voz alta.

Era algo que eu sempre guardei para mim. Pergunto-me se o fato de combater tanto isso não o tenha alertado que esse é um os meus maiores temores. _Você sempre combate mais abertamente aquilo que rejeita, por mais que nem mesmo você saiba disso._

- Nunca. – silabei calmamente – Fazia um bom tempo que as coisas por aqui não davam uma agitada dessa... – sorri – Mas é bom, para lembrar que nem mesmo nós somos perfeitos.

Nate bufou.

- Gabriel, diga-me, se fosse só isso... – ele começou abaixando seu rosto na altura do meu – você não teria essa pontada de assombro no fundo dos olhos.

Instantaneamente eu os fechei.

Sinto que houve uma troca de papeis. Eu sempre prensava Nate contra a parede, e agora havia chegado minha vez.

- São só previsões. – falei ainda de olhos fechado.

- Sim. – senti-o se afastar, a respiração acelerada – Sim, eu também as tive.

- Nada bom.

- Podemos revertê-la. – abri os olhos e o peguei me olhando assustado.

- Sei no que está pensando.

- Não, não sabe. – é ele sabia.

- Biel, não me subestime.

- Nem um pouco. – cruzei os braços nas costas – Fará isso por mim?

Tentei parecer o mais convincente possível. Tenho que admitir mais uma coisa: usar uma aparência infantil é sempre muito conveniente. Olhos grades e brilhantes, mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo... Convencem até um anjo egocêntrico como o Nate.

- Por favor, Nate? – tentei novamente.

- Vai parar de me chamar assim? – ele virou de costas – Me pede uma coisa dessa e ainda me chama por esse apelido ridículo.

- Está bem.

- Me tire uma dúvida antes. – ele se aproximou – Por que acha que isso resolverá? O julgamento sozinho não resolve a situação?

- Não. – suspirei – Gostaria que fosse, mas às vezes temos que ajudar o destino, mesmo quando ele não quer. As duas têm que ser reunidas. Todo esse caos...

- É provocado pela separação das duas?

- Perfeitamente. – alisei o queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

- O desejo dela era muito forte...

- Sim, mesmo sem conhecer a filhas. – corrigi – Mesmo sabendo que nunca a reconheceria.

Nate parou por um tempo.

- Tem que ajudar Edward. – tentei soar o mais calmo possível – Precisa convencê-lo a achar a mãe da Bella.

- Impossível! – Nate andava de um canto para o outro, limitado pelas árvores ao seu redor – Ela pode ser qualquer uma.

- Não. – me aproximei – Ela não pode ser qualquer uma, algo nela tem que ser diferente. – como eu não alcançava seus ombros, o segurei pelo seu braço – Ela com certeza está no perímetro onde Charlie mora... Gerações podem passar, mas certas coisas permanecem...

_... Sempre_ – completei mentalmente.

**~~/~~**

"A vida não dá coisa alguma sem retribuição e sobre cada coisa concedida pelo destino, há secretamente um preço, que cedo ou tarde deverá ser pago."

- Stefan Zweig

**~~/~~**

**Olá, sweets, o que acharam desse capítulo? É apenas uma preparação pelo que vem no próximo...**

**Estão vendo... não demorei para postar, mereço reviews, não?**

**HUHUSUAHUHUEHUAS**

**Bem, o fato é que eu recebi pouquíssimos reviews no capítulo passado, o que me deixou muito decepcionada... Eu não esperava escrever uma fic tão longa, e o meu maior medo era perder leitoras no meio do caminho. Não tenho certeza de quantas estão lendo, quantas estão gostando... Então, só posto o próximo capítulo quando tiver reviews nesse.**

**Siiiim, outra coisa... No próximo capítulo tem o encontro de Edward e Nate, como vocês acham que vai ser? _"**

**Outra coisa, quero ideias para o julgamento de Bella... palpites, sei que vocês são boas nisso *-***

**Agradecendo as reviews do capítulo passado: Isa Stream, Chuva Fina e Agome chan.**

**Chuva Fina: OOOOOOOOOOwn, quase chorei com seu review. Fofa, obrigada mesmo por tudo que disse... ****Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando. Bjuus :* até o próximo.**

**Então, por hoje é só... **

**xoxo**


	31. Capítulo XXX

**Então, como sempre:**

**- Alguns personagem não me pertencem, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Os nomes em parênteses é o POV do personagem.**

**- Enredo totalmente de minha autoria... Então comentem o que estão achando.**

**Boa leitura ;****

~~/~~

**Capítulo XXX (Edward)**

Resolvi que hoje iria para a aula... Sinceramente não tinha motivos para me deprimir. Eu tinha. Não, não tinha. Não que Bella não fosse um bom motivo para que eu ficasse triste, o que era, eu só deveria ter percebi. Que nunca ficaríamos juntos.

Na verdade, eu tinha minhas esperanças... Que eu não conseguia admitir nem para mim, até esse momento.

Emmett, para me pressionar a ir à aula, disse que faltaria aula também. E aguentar o Emmett não é fácil, na escola eu poderia, pelo menos, matar aula. Ou ficar apenas na minha, já que quase ninguém tinha coragem de falar com os Cullens.

Eu acreditava que a escola seria apenas uma distração, como sempre era. Mas todos resolveram me olhar como se esperassem algo de mim, e eu poderia ouvi-los cochichar sobre a Bella. Sempre especulando coisas com: Onde ela estaria? Porque havia ido? Porque estava demorando tanto para voltar? Alguns até pensavam em me perguntar, mas as dúvidas deles também eram as minhas dúvidas. E tudo gerava um ciclo vicioso de _porquês_.

No meu caminho solitário para a sala de aula, passei pela Angela e ela me sorriu compreensiva. Aquilo me doeu. Não sei porque, mas compreensão nesse momento me doía.

Eu só queria esquecer.

E talvez voltar a ter minha vida chata e monótona de sempre.

Mas ela havia mudado tudo. Ela havia, _literalmente_, caído em minha vida e mudado a por completo. Sem querer me vi traçando novos objetivos.

Pela janela do corredor vi o céu e me perguntei se algum dia eu conseguiria esquecê-la. Se algum dia eu teria esse direito – ou privilégio – tudo depende do ponto de vista.

~~/~~

**(Natanael)**

Era deprimente! Definitivamente, isso tudo era muito deprimente.

Ele está parecendo um boneco sem vida, que se arrastava por aí impulsionado por uma força qualquer. Sinceramente, não acredito que ele tenha desistido.

Onde estava todo o amor?

E eu ainda era obrigado a ajudar.

Edward virou a direita em uma sala e eu o segui. Jan estava na mesma sala. _Finalmente algo de bom no meu dia_. Passei por ela e aspirei o ar com mais força, tentando capturar um pouco mais do seu cheiro.

Quando Edward se sentou na última carteira da sala, ao lado da janela, Janaína se levantou e foi até o seu lado.

- Então... – ela começou vacilando um pouco, Edward a ignorava por completo, olhando fixamente pela janela – Hã... Er... Quando... Quando ela vai voltar mesmo?

Houve um momento de silêncio que eu tive vontade socar o Edward por ignorar a minha humana.

- Não sei. – ele falou sem tirar o virar o rosto para olhá-la – Talvez nunca.

Jan se impulsionou para trás, levada pelo susto.

- Talvez nunca? – ela repetiu a última frase do vampiro bobão.

- É, talvez nunca.

- Como...

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Edward falava com uma calma assombrosa – Sei tanto quanto você.

Depois virou o rosto para encarar a garota que falava com ele, e a expressão dos seus olhos era o mais profundo vazio.

Acho que nesse momento até eu senti pena dele.

Janaína sorriu triste, e ele fez uma careta como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago.

Toda essa coisa de estou-sofrendo-porque-perdi-o-amor-da-minha-vida já estava meio manjado. Encostei-me a janela que ele olhava através, esperando o momento em que eu acharia oportuno começar um conversa com ele.

~~/~~

**(Edward)**

Passei a aula inteira perdido em pensamentos vazios. Na tinha tanta certeza se eu conseguiria ficar sem pensar nela, então eu apenas olhava a paisagem lá fora. Era uma maneira segura de passar meu tempo.

O sinal tocou, indicando a hora do almoço, mas eu não almoçava... E também não era mais obrigado a ficar ali.

Saí pela porta dos fundos da escola. Na parte de trás da escola existia uma reserva ambiental, era uma enorme área verde, na verdade, uma parte da floresta leste de Forks que ia até a praia. Segui por uma trilha que me levaria a lugar algum.

**[...]**

- Ainda estou tentando descobri o motivo de todo esse isolamento. – ouvi uma voz profunda vindo de algum ponto atrás de mim, tinha uma pontada de ironia, tive medo de virar e comprovar meus pensamentos.

Dei alguns passos e me encostei a uma árvore. Essa voz poderia ser apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

- É tudo por causa dela? – a voz insistiu.

- De quem mais poderia ser? – perguntei, rendendo-me a situação.

- Posso ajudar. – a voz se aproximou.

- Quem é você? – encostei a cabeça na árvore com os olhos fechados, não queria ver.

- Você sabe que eu posso. – ele se aproximava cada vez mais – Sente que eu posso. – ouvi o som dos galhos e folhas serem afastados enquanto o dono da voz abria espaço – Porque resiste? – ele finalmente parou em algum ponto próximo as minhas costas.

- Porque talvez seja errado. – falei enquanto as próprias palavras ganhavam significado para mim – E você pode acabar me levando para mais longe dela.

- Então você assume que a quer de volta. – a voz afirmou.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Quer ou não? – ele perguntou, como se a minha resposta fosse fazer alguma diferença, como se ela fosse importante, como se não fosse _apenas _uma resposta.

- Quero! – falei mais alto, virando-me de frete para a voz, ainda de olhos fechados – Quero.

Ele sorriu de leve.

- Eu sou Natanael, - abri meus olhos e me espantei, não era nada parecido com um anjo – e você é o Edward.

Ele era da minha altura, mas sua pele era morena. Seus cabelos negros terminavam onde começavam seus ombros largos que delatavam músculos que eu nunca pensei que anjos precisariam. Totalmente diferente de como eu pensei que anjos seriam. Para mim, ele deveria ser infantil e frágil. Com uma doce voz angelical.

Para comprovar estiquei minha mão em sua direção. Natanael pareceu ponderar se permitiria que eu o tocasse ou não. Por fim, apenas ficou parado.

Quando toquei no seu braço, instantaneamente assas quase duas vezes o seu tamanho apareceram. Eram tão imponentes que me impulsionei para trás, pondo fim no nosso contado.

Ele sorriu triunfante, orgulhoso da reação que havia causado.

Dei um passo para trás.

Então esse era Natanael. Não era muito como eu pensava que fosse. Mas sem dúvida era ele que Bella havia dito que causava os nossos desencontros.

- O que você quer aqui, Natanael? – perguntei cautelosamente.

Charlie disse que ele era um dos superiores. Aquele que comandava os anjos, juntamente com um tal de Gabriel. Talvez ele fosse a solução para os meus problemas. Mas para isso eu precisava falar a coisa certa, fazer a coisa certa.

- Na verdade, essa é a pergunta que eu te faço. – Ele mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Não tem nada que você queria saber?

Dei um passo para trás. Ele está me oferecendo tudo o que eu vinha tentando reprimir há dias.

_Informações_.

- Vamos, Edward... – Natanael cruzou os braços impaciente – Eu sei que você tem muito a perguntar.

- Porque você decidiu ser bonzinho repentinamente? – perguntei confuso.

Ele não conseguiu responder. Porque o que aconteceu a seguir também o deixou confuso.

O vento que soprava, levando as árvores de um lado para o outro, parou abruptamente. Fez-se o mais profundo silêncio. E uma pessoinha apareceu entre o Guardião Supremo dos anjos e eu.

Sim!, pensei, era exatamente assim que eu pensei que seria um anjo. Não precisei tocá-lo para comprovar que era a criatura divina.

- Olá, Nate. – o pequenino disse arrancando um ar de raiva do grandão, depois que se recuperou da maior cara de assombro.

- GABRIEL. – o anjo moreno disse – O que está fazendo aqui? Você nunca desce a terra.

Esperei calmamente que os dois percebessem a minha presença. Esperava também recolher informações, sem ter que fazer tantas perguntas.

Era uma cena engraçada de se ver. O anjinho subjugava facilmente o maior, não sentia nenhum medo pelo outro ser quase duas vezes seu tamanho. Enquanto o maior parecia levar em alta estima o anjinho.

- Fui obrigado a descer. – Gabriel falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de forma teimosa. Como uma criança de 8 anos o faria.

- Porque? – perguntou Natanael de forma cansada.

- Você não está fazendo direito. – o anjinho prosseguia com os olhos fechados, ainda com a expressão infantil – Está amedrontando o pobre Edward.

Tive que intervir. Estavam me tratando como um humano indefeso!

- Ei, podem ser mais claros sobre o que está acontecendo aqui?

O anjinho abriu os olhos com rapidez e deu um passo a frente.

- Que descuido da minha parte. – ele começo baixinho, como se a mãe dele o tivesse obrigando a se apresentar – Sou Gabriel, Guardião Supremo junto com Nate. – Natanael bufou, parecia que não gostava muito da maneira como o anjinho o chamava – Ele comanda as coisas aqui na terra, eu faço o mesmo só que nos jardins.

Eu nunca havia conhecido um anjo antes, até duvidava que eles existissem. Então, Bella caiu bem na minha frente, como que para comprovar que eu estava errado, entrou na minha vida e foi embora. Agora eu estava conversando com dois dos mais importantes anjos.

_Não era para sermos inimigos, supostamente?_

- Não. – Gabriel falou mansinho, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos – Era para vivermos em harmonia, supostamente.

- Como... – olhei ao redor – Como... Fez isso?

- Está vendo o que sofro todos os dias? – Natanael falou, tinha as costas e o pé direito encostado a árvore, as mãos cruzadas no peito, os olhos fechados.

Gabriel riu de maneira infantil.

- Vamos ao ponto principal. – o anjinho começou – O que você tem mesmo a perguntar?

- Porque é tão importante que eu pergunte?

- Porque não podemos dar as informações a você sem que as queira muito... – Natanael falou como se fosse obvio – E as peça, é claro.

- Vocês, anjos, têm regras para tudo. – deixei minha voz soar indignada, era quase um fardo.

- Sim, precisa perguntar. – Gabriel falou dando outro passo.

Ele era tão criança que eu tinha que olhar para baixo para conversar com ele.

- Porque ela foi embora? – perguntei baixinho.

- Porque terminou sua missão na terra. – Gabriel explicou calmamente se sentando no troco de uma árvore que havia caído – Isso acontece com todos os anjos. Não tem como evitar.

- Mas o pai nem chegou a vê-la. – falei com um pesar, era uma pena.

- Sim, ele não poderia. – Gabriel falava de uma maneira tão calma, seus olhos refletiam tanta maturidade que por um momento não vi a criança que ele aparentava ser, mas sim o velho que morava dentro de si – Ele nunca poderá ver anjos.

Senti uma pontada. Será que os dois estavam mesmo fadados a nunca se conhecerem?

- O que irá acontecer com ela agora? – verbalizei o que eu mais temia.

- Será julgada pelo conselho. – Gabriel continuava com sua calma inabalável.

Como ele poderia está assim? Será que nunca pareceria aflito? Com medo? Confuso? Será que ele nunca se deixaria abalar? Porque tinha que ser sempre calma.

Olhei para Natanael e ele continuava na mesma posição de sempre. A única diferença é que prestavam atenção em cada palavra que Gabriel dizia.

- Tenha calma, Edward. – Gabriel sorriu de maneira encorajado, e eu realmente me sentia mais calmo – Não deixaremos acontecer com ela o que aconteceu com a mãe.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Porque eu acredito. – o pequeno sorriso nunca deixava seus lábios, era algo reconfortante – A fé é a força mais poderosa, Edward. Já tentou exercê-la sem medo?

Neguei com a cabeça, perplexo.

- Deveria.

Ao fundo vi Natanael menear a cabeça de forma positiva, concordando com as palavras do anjinho.

Olhei para cima. O céu estava escuro. Quantas horas havia ficado nessa conversa? A noite se aproximava rápido e eu tive medo – era um sentimento que minha me assolando com muita frequência. Era um vampiro com medo da noite, porque era nessa hora do dia que a imagem da minha Bella me atacava com mais força. No silêncio e escuro da noite, ela me aparecia e eu não sabia como me defender.

- O que tenho que fazer para trazer Bella de volta? – esperei ansioso pela resposta.

- Nada. – Natanael falou com certo rancor.

Olhei-o com cara de poucos amigos.

- Realmente nada. – Gabriel matinha uma mão em frente a boca e o olhar pensativo – Mas tem algo que você pode fazer para aplacar o destino que reluta em separá-los.

- O quê? – o que era isso que crescia dentro de mim? Esperança? Será que haveria, realmente, uma luz no fim do túnel para nós dois?

- Encontrar a mãe dela. – Gabriel falou firmemente.

_Porque tinha que ser assim? _

_Porque tinha que ser difícil?_

_Só a força de vontade não era o suficiente?_

_Só a nossa vontade de permanecer juntos não era suficiente?_

~~/~~

**Então, sweets, o que estão achando?**

**Acho que estou deixando a fic mais dark e depressiva do que eu estava esperando. As vezes acho que causo em vocês aquele sentimentozinho de aperto no coração. Desculpem-me, mas não consigo escrever esse capítulo de outro modo. É assim que imagino que o Edward esteja em uma situação como essa.**

**Hã, demorei um pouco esperando que você deixaram mais reviews, mas como não rolou :(**

**Obrigada as fofas que comentaram no capítulo passado: Agome chan, Priscila Cullem, Daia Matos e MonumentalDreams. A riot lima também, pelo reviews deixados nos capítulos mais que anteriores :DD**

**Bem, por hoje é só. Vou tentar postar rápido se vocês deixarem reviews.**

**Beijos e abraços,**

**Gabi. **


	32. Capítulo XXXI

**Antes de começar a alegria:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer **

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV **

**- História totalmente de minha autoria, ou seja, se odiarem, amarem, acharem uma merda reviews (Y)³**

**Agora sim, boaaaa leituraaa ;***

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXI (Gabriel)**

Tudo estava especialmente calmo, como esperado. Nenhum raio do sol era visto, e eu tenho que admitir que há muito tempo não enfrentamos uma situação como essa. É... os anjos são criaturas bem burocratas, tudo resolvemos da maneira mais justa possível, mas não enfrentamos julgamentos todos os dias. Nesses momentos, toda a luz do sol é extinta, pesadas nuvens cobrem o céu e a claridade é totalmente emprestada pela lua, que muito redonda e amarela, mostra-se o mais próximo possível.

- É uma visão um tanto fantasmagórica. – admitiu Nate, assim como eu, olhando para cima. Apesar de não existir muito coisa a cima para ver.

Talvez Nate não fosse tão bom em demostrar seus sentimentos, mas eu sabia, pela confusão em seus pensamentos, o quanto ele se encontrava aflito. Se ele não fosse tão grande eu o abraçaria, para afastar um pouco da sua dor... E a minha também. Mas não era algo que ele fosse aceitar com facilidade, sem falar que eu não o alcanço.

- Não fique tão calado. – Nate desceu seu olhar para fitar a grama em nossos pés – Você é sempre tão falante, quando eu preciso da sua 'tagarelice', você simplesmente perde as palavras.

- Não sei se estou com ânimo. – Gabriel confirmou o que o Nate já desconfiava.

- Acho que essa espera, aparentemente longa, de um julgamento que ocorrerá em breve é o pior. – Nate falou de um modo filosófico cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Pare de complicar tanto no modo de falar, Nate. – Gabriel o fitou sorrindo.

Nate sorriu junto.

- Acho que o pior é não poder confortá-la. – o anjinho o observou enquanto o maior verbalizava suas aflições – Ela deve está confusa e com medo. Esperando por um momento rápido que decidirá o resto de sua vida.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, afogados em suas próprias reflexões, fazendo suas próprias orações, tentando capturar algum vislumbre do futuro. Quem sabe que pensamentos, exatamente, estariam passando agora em suas cabeças? Bem verdade que nunca podemos saber o que os outros pensam. Mas os anjos tem esse poder, que todos gostaríamos, de ler o pensamento uns dos outros. Então, nesse momento, os dois pensavam sozinhos, e juntos ao mesmo tempo, dialogando um com o outro, sem saber, por meio da maneira mais silenciosa possível.

Um momento se passou, talvez dois.

- Como anda o progresso do Edward em procurar pela mãe da Bella? – Biel perguntou, uma esperança crescente de que tudo estivesse dando certo.

Nate levou mais tempo do que o esperado para responder.

- Ele teve algumas evoluções. – Nate falou de forma séria.

- Uma notícia boa. – essa afirmação foi seguida de um suspiro.

Os dois foram, de repente, pegos de surpresa for um longe e ecoante trovão. Marcava o início do julgamento.

- Não consigo ficar aqui, - Nate descruzou os braços e virando-se para Gabriel completou – não consigo. Preciso fazer algo. Não consigo mais pensar.

Gabriel entendia perfeitamente o que o outro anjo queria dizer, ele passava pela mesma situação, mas diferente de Nate, Gabriel tinha um autocontrole escandalosamente maior... E uma paciência também. O anjinho sabia do que ele precisava nesse momento.

- Mande lembranças para a Jan. – ele falou sorrindo, um sorriso fraco, mas mesmo assim um sorriso.

- O q... – Nate pareceu não entender princípio, mas rapidamente compreendeu o que o anjinho quis dizer, e sem hesitar, desapareceu.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Não dava para acreditar, eu devo admitir que até cheguei a rir. Humana. A mãe da Bella é humana, deve está passando pela adolescência agora e pode ser qualquer uma que convive muito próximo ao Charlie. Qualquer uma. Pode ser a que entrega jornal todos os dias de manhã em sua casa, pode ser a que passa pela porta dele todas as manhãs em direção a escola, pode ser a que está no caixa do supermercado que Charlie sempre frequenta. Uma vizinha, a filha de um amigo...

Quando Nate me disse há alguns dias que a punição de Renée fora perder seu _status_ de anjo e ser obrigada a renascer como humana, sem direito a escolha, eu realmente fiquei chocado. Não pensei que fosse natural. Mas desse modo ela nunca reconheceria a filha, nunca saberia que viveu outra vida, que teve uma grande paixão e que nascera um fruto disse. Nunca lembraria o quanto sofrera para manter sua filha vida. Tão injusto.

Sentado no mesmo galho em que estava quando Bella aparecera para ele pela primeira vez. Caíra em sua vida sem paraquedas. Quem sabe ele tivesse a vã ilusão de que essa aparição voltasse a acontecer.

Quem sabe?

Agora, sentado naquela noite escura e com sérios indícios de tempestade, Edward relembrava uma conversa que havia tido com Nate, alguns dias atrás.

_- Não posso começar a procurar sem nenhuma pista. – Edward começou aflito – Natanael, não tem mesmo como me dar mais nenhuma informação? Nada mais concreto._

_Natanael sempre se mostrava frio, sarcástico e algumas vezes egoísta. Mas nesse momento, a preocupação e a sinceridade que emanava dele beiravam a triste. E com grande sinceridade ele confirmou que não sabia mais de nada. Era missão de Edward acha-la e que a única coisa que poderia dizer era que Renée renascera, deveria ter entre 12 e 17 anos e que com certeza era alguém que tinha uma convivência próxima a de Charlie. Aconselhou que Edward passasse a seguir Charlie e dessa maneira pudesse eleger dentre as "suspeitas" quem poderia ser. Era de se imaginar que ele teria sucesso nessa 'missão' também, achou o pai da Bella sem nenhuma ajuda celestial._

_- É o máximo que sei. – Nate terminou dizendo – O máximo que posso supor, na verdade._

_- Vocês anjos sempre sabem de tudo, podem fazer tudo, - Edward falou em um tom frustrado – mas quando precisamos..._

_- É parte da sua missão..._

_- É o que você sempre diz, mas nunca me explicou direito como pode ser minha missão. – Edward andava de um lado para o outro, precisava de mais informações, pediam para que ele fizesse praticamente um milagre – Como vocês podem dizer que sou um meio para unir mãe e filha, quando na verdade eu estou totalmente fora da situação?_

_- Você nunca esteve "fora da situação"._

_- Nunca estive? – perguntou incrédulo._

_- Você desconhece muitos mistérios, Edward. – o anjo começou – O poder inexplicável de um pedido feito de coração, totalmente puro._

_Perplexo Edward refletiu por um momento._

_- Então, Renée..._

_- Momentos antes de entregar a filha a mim, e me fazer prometer cuidar dela, fez um pedido, uma suplica, para que qualquer que fosse a sentença que o conselho impusesse a ela... Que as duas pudessem se reencontrar._

_- Mas como... – toda aquela conversa era abstrata demais para um vampiro que não conseguia nem acompanhar as conversar filosóficas do Jasper, agora estava tentando entender um anjo – Como elas se reconheceriam se a sentença fosse a morte?_

_Natanael riu._

_- Ninguém morre por completo, Edward, alguma coisa, qualquer que seja, sempre fica._

_Naquele momento Edward se perguntou se o mesmo acontecia com vampiros, se ,quando ele se transformara, alguma coisa do seu antigo 'eu' havia permanecido._

**[...]**

Um pedido. Quem diria que isso era o que garantia agora o reencontro de mãe e filha.

E se...

Se...

Se ele também fizesse esse pedido, desprovido de todo egoísmo, apenas desejasse que os dois pudessem voltar a se ver. Não acreditava que teria a mesma paciência de Renée, mas poderia tentar, certo?

E no momento em que um clarão, seguido de um estrondoso relâmpago atravessou o céu, Edward fez seu pedido com todo coração e da maneira mais humilde possível.

**~~/~~**

"A distância faz ao amor aquilo que o vento faz ao fogo: apaga o pequeno, inflama o grande."

- Roger Bussy-Rabutin

**~~/~~**

**Geeeeeeeente, super me desculpem pela demora, eu estou tão ocupada, com tanta coisa na universidade que eu esqueci, por alguns instantes, que eu tinha uma fic em andamento. Mas não se preocupem, por mais que eu demore, nunca vou deixar de postar... Algumas fofas me mandaram reviews ontem e hoje, me fizeram "lembrar" que eu estava devendo um capítulo a vocês há meses. Ou seja, me emprenhei em escrever e depois de uma tarde espremendo minha criatividade e imaginação, eis aqui o que saiu. Desculpem qualquer coisa nesse capítulo, eu estava muito ansiosa para terminar e postar para vocês. **

**Por isso, me façam feliz e COMENTEEEEEEEM! Faz um tempinho, vocês devem ter se esquecido de muitas coisas, mas eu preciso do retorno de vocês LOL**

**Agradecendo as fofas que me mandaram review no capítulo passado: **

**Daia Matos: Sim, sim... confusões demais, vamos ver o que o Edward vai fazer para conseguir localizar a mãe da Bela. Bjuuus, sweet, até o próximo /o/**

**Julia: Heeey, Juh, obrigada pelos dois reviews que me mandou no capítulo passado, o segundo me vez meio que acordar hehehehehe, bjus, até o próximo ;D**

**Agome chan: Hey, Agome, pois é... ****Não é um pedido nada fácil, vamos ver o que o Eddie vai fazer *-* hahaha, não posso dizer nada. Bjuus, sweet, até o próximo /o/**

**NatyV: Olá, seja bem vinda, embora eu ache que seja um pouco tarde para dizer, mas nunca havia recebido uma review sua ;D brigada pela review, fofa, e pelos elogios *-* Bjuuus e até o próximo /o/**

**Jeomedrado: Own, brigada... O Biel é um fofo mesmo *-* obrigada pelo review. Bjuus e até o próximo /o/**

**Kelli B.S: Oie, Kellie, bem... desapareci por um looongo tempo. Mas estou de voltaa [todos ficam felizes] ^_^ Então, super obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz, pode deixar que não desanimarei *-* Bjuus, sweet, e até o próximo /o/**

_Finis ;*_

**Bem, foram só essas reviews e me desculpem por não responder por PM, farei da próxima fez.**

**Beijos e abraçooos, não se esqueçam de comentar ;)**

_BibiAlbano._


	33. Capítulo XXXII

**Antes de começarem a ler, lembrete:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer**

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV**

**- História totalmente de minha autoria, ou seja, se odiarem, amarem, acharem uma merda reviews (Y)³**

**Divirtam-se \o/**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXII (Bella)**

Incrivelmente eu não sentia medo. Nem aflição. Nem confusão. Bem verdade que eu não sabia direito o que eu sentia, mas saber ou não, não me ajudaria em nada... Talvez até me atrapalhasse um pouco. Céus, como eu havia chegado mesmo aqui?

Um julgamento era algo tão difícil de acontecer que posso até sentir o cheiro de mofo do ambiente, metaforicamente, é claro. Não temos um espaço necessariamente físico para ocorrer os julgamentos, tudo é basicamente ao ar livre. Eu não tinha ideia se Ele participaria do julgamento, ouvi falar que nos casos mais supremos o conselho d'Ele era sempre requisitado, no entanto, eu ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão se isso seria bom.

Bom mesmo seria voltar para a terra. Voltar para o Edward.

Para meu pai.

Sentada em um espaço gramado, os joelhos dobrados e o queixo apoiado neles. A última coisa realmente concreta que me lembro é de ter ouvi um barulho muito forte, estrondoso, um clarão. Quase tempestade.

E depois nada.

O mais confuso e desafiador, nada.

Na verdade, tudo aparece muito embaralhado na minha cabeça. Não seguia uma ordem cronológica, nem hierárquica. Eram apenas fato, isolado, que me vinham a memória.

Mas que memória?

Eu deveria está acordada para ter a memória de um evento. Ou sonhando.

Mas eu não deveria está no julgamento?

Porque nada me vinha coerente?

_- Inflação grave. – uma voz rude disse ao fundo._

_- Vamos começar o julgamento!_

_Silêncio._

_Silêncio._

_- Defesa alega... – alguém tentou começar, o resto da frase se perdeu em algum lugar._

_- Isabella, anjo, sob a guarda de Natanael e Gabriel, ambos Guardiões Supremos._

_- Romance com um ser obscuro._

_- Defesa alega... – começo novamente uma voz, insistente – cumpriu a missão._

_- Era um vampiro!_

_- Missão não arquivada._

_Um barulho se sobrepõe a todos os outros. São asas. Não, vozes. Folhas se mexendo. Folhas de papel sendo bruscamente passadas. Passos de um lado para o outro. Um pássaro passando despreocupadamente ao longe._

_Novamente o silêncio._

_- Marcados como cúmplices: Natanael, Guardião Supremo das forças da terra, Gabriel, Guardião Supremo das forças dos jardins._

NÃO! NÃO! Eu queria gritar. Eles não fizeram nada.

Mas eu não tinha forças.

O julgamento não estava acontecendo no plano real. Estava?

Porque eu não tinha forças para falar? Nem para mexer?

Eu era uma mera espectadora do rumo do meu próprio destino. Não poderia me defender? Acaso eu não seria a melhor pessoa para fazê-lo?

_- Rejeitado._

_- Ameaça aos planos divinos._

_Uma breve comoção ao longe._

_- Acusação aponta... _

_- Sentença definida. – pausa – a acusada, Isab..._

_Calmaria. Tudo extremamente calmo. Assim como antes de uma grande tempestade. Seria o final do julgamento. Mas eu não sabia a minha sentença. Quero me debater, mas estava fixada a um lugar onde nem mesmo sei que estou. Uma brisa fria arrasta consigo todos os vestígios de medo e insegurança que ainda estavam comigo. Uma luz surge de um lugar indefinido, e me sinto como se estivesse flutuando. Voando, sem precisar bater as asas. Não tem o cansaço de precisar movê-las em sincronia. _

_Tudo, estranhamente, volta a seguir uma ordem._

_- Não haverá punição. – fala uma voz, mas não parece exatamente uma voz, não sei definir. É dourado, cheira a primavera, suave como brisa. Mas é uma voz. – A todos os meus filhos, apenas desejo a mais profunda felicidade. Não sei como chegaram ao ponto de julgar outro, com base em fatos e decisões que não foram tomadas por vós. Como poderão compreender? Como poderão julgar algo que nem sequer pode ser explicado. Temos tão poucas oportunidades de amar verdadeiramente, e deliberadamente querem arrancar esse privilégio de alguém?_

_A presença era tão poderosa. Enchia, envolvia e depois apenas se esvaia. Como se não tivesse estado ali, propriamente._

_Tudo voltou a ser azul._

**[...]**

**~~/~~**

**Então, meninas, desculpem-me pela demora... Mas o próximo capítulo já está pronto *-***

**Pois é, estou planejando uma outra fanfic, por isso acabei deixando essa um pouco de lado, mas não se desesperem, ela é meu bebezinho, vou até o fim com ela.**

**Outra coisa, o capítulo foi pequenininho, na verdade ele ia ser bem maior, mas como o julgamento acabou saindo bem confuso, eu não quis sobrecarregar... O QUE ACHARAM DO JULGAMENTE? Tentei fazer uma coisa bem abstrata e misteriosa, porque na verdade, a fanfic como um todo já é assim :s**

**Não sei se ficou bom .-.**

**Agradecendo a todas que mandaram reviews no capítulo passado: Kelli B.S; Daia Matos; Priscila Cullen; Agome chan e jeomedrado.**

**Respondi as reviews por PM, deem uma olhada ;***

**Kisses&Hugs, até o próximo capítulo [que não vai demorar, prometo (y)]**

_**BibiAlbano**_**.**


	34. Capítulo XXXIII

**Antes de tudo:**

**- Alguns personagens NÃO ME PERTENCEM, são da Tia Meyer**

**- O nome entre parênteses é o POV**

**- História totalmente de minha autoria, ou seja, se odiarem, amarem, acharem uma merda reviews (Y)³**

**Boa leitura ;D**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXIII (Edward)**

Eu segui Charlie.

Todos os dias de manhã, antes de ir para a escola, eu passava na casa dele para conferir se ele ainda estava lá. E ele sempre estava. Depois eu seguia para o prédio de aulas e enfrentava o que eu posso chamar de inferno, porque as fofocas em relação à Bella não diminuíram, como eu esperava; elas se intensificaram de um jeito que chegava a ser insuportável para mim. Angela de vez em quando passava por mim e me lançada um de seus sorrisos compreensivos, devastando-me completamente, ela era a única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar abertamente sobre Bella. Nós nunca tocamos no assunto.

No intervalo eu voltava a casa e Charlie e descobria que ele ainda não havia saído de casa. Triste, mas ele vivia enfiado dentre de casa.

Quase no final da tarde, quando acabava as aulas, eu caminhava calmamente pelo corredor, ignorando Emmett e sua tentativa de me animar. Até Alice resolveu se manter afastada. Entrava no carro e dirigia calmamente até o meu destino de sempre nesses últimos dias.

Gradativamente, enquanto os dias escorregavam devagar, o cheiro que Bella havia deixado no banco do meu carro ia se perdendo. Na verdade, qualquer resquício da presença dela estava dolorosamente se perdendo. Quase como se ela nunca houvesse existido. Isso me levava à beira da insanidade. Mas no outro dia, a expressão no rosto de Angela, até mesmo em Jan (que não compreendia bem a situação), as fofocas sobre o tema, tudo conspiravam para que eu não me esquecer dela, para que eu não duvidasse, nem por um segundo que ela havia realmente estado ali. E eu agradecia por isso. Ironicamente.

Charlie ainda estava em casa.

Dentre desses dias em que eu vinha vigiando o Charlie, a única coisa extraordinário que ele havia feito foi ir até o supermercado, o que eu achei bem razoável. E mais nada. Às vezes eu fico tentado a me aproximar e espiar pela janela, ver o que ele está fazendo, ou até mesmo de visita-lo. Mas então eu me lembro da última vez que estive lá. Bella desaparecendo. O desespero que se instalou e mim e nunca mais se foi. O rosto dele inexpressivo. Não conseguiria encará-lo e dizer a ele que Bella ainda não havia volta. E que eu nem sabia se ela realmente voltaria algum dia.

Mas hoje, eu sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Chame do que quiser. Talvez até seja um sexto sentido de vampiro. Um frio desceu por minha coluna quando eu parei a duas casas de distância da dele e fiquei esperando.

Esperando.

Até que um barulho me chamou atenção. Ouvi os passos de Charlie no andar de cima, pegando alguma coisa no lado esquerdo da casa. Descendo os degraus. Parou. Voltou a subir. Revirou algumas gavetas. Andou de um cômodo para outro. Parou novamente. Voltou a descer os degraus. Pegou as chaves. Ouvi-o girar a chave na porta e finalmente abri-la. A pequena rajada de vento causada pela abertura da porta, levou o cheiro dele até mim.

Ele andou até o carro com passos lentos. Abriu a porta do carro devagar. Entrou.

Admito que senti uma pontada de alegria. Parece que Charlie estava saindo de casa para um que podíamos chamar de 'aventura', levando em consideração as poucas vezes que ele saída de casa. Somada ao fato de que ele não estava se dirigindo ao supermercado.

**[...]**

Uma livraria?

Sério?

Não pude acreditar... Charlie havia saído para abastecer suas estantes, já abarrotadas, de livros.

Desci do carro e entrei no estabelecimento. Era uma lojinha simples, dessas de cidade de interior, a fachada era de madeira com uma janela de vidro que dava uma boa visão do interior da loja. A luz era perfeita para uma boa leitura, as prateleiras de madeira embutida na parede estavam repletas de livros com capas duras. No meio, o espaço era preenchido por várias poltronas de couro e ao lado pilhas de livros estavam acomodadas desajeitadamente sobre mesinhas de madeira. Aconchegante, eu diria. Logo na entrada tinha um balcão com uma garotinha que eu daria, em média, 16 anos. Tinha os cabelos loiros que caíam até a cintura. Mais a frente dois adultos conversavam alegremente com Charlie, que estava de costas para entrada.

- Boa tarde! – a menina me cumprimentou alegremente com uma expressão própria a todas as garotas que se aproximam de mim.

Limitei a um aceno de cabeça e segui a diante. Procurei uma prateleira distante o suficiente de Charlie e seus companheiros. Aproximei o livro do rosto o bastante para que Charlie não conseguisse me reconhecer.

- Estou ansioso pelo Suplemento Literário desse mês. – comentou um dos senhores enquanto o outro concordava com a cabeça.

Charlie parecia aéreo. Como sempre.

- Sabe qual será o tema desse mês? – perguntou Charlie distraído enquanto folheava um livro.

- Acho que é algo sobre barroco... – o mesmo senhor de antes comentou, não muito seguro do que dizia – Não é Phillipe?

O outro parou por um instante.

- Não... – Phillipe respondeu – Tenho quase certeza que não.

Um tempo se passou.

- Ficção. – Phillipe voltou a falar – É isso, ficção. Algo sobre as novas leituras do momento e quanto os jovens estão se interessando por lerem livro sobre vampiros, lobisomens, anjos e outros seres mitológicos.

Charlie institivamente levantou a cabeça das páginas que folheava.

- É mesmo? – perguntou surpreso – Pensei que eles nunca tocariam no assunto.

- Eu também, é um tema um tanto delicado, não acha, Mark?

- Nem um pouco... – Mark negou – Acho que é algo que estamos precisando. Veja em quem a sociedade está procurando se espelhar.

- Em mitos que, sinceramente, deixam os jovens frustrados. – comenta Phillipe – É uma total fuga e negação da realidade. Nunca vão poder ser como os heróis da modernidade. Nunca vão ter a super força, a super velocidade de um vampiro, por exemplo.

Sorri. Talvez ele não acreditasse que esses 'seres mitológicos', como ele afirmou, existissem.

Charlie pareceu um pouco ofendido.

- Assim você me deixa constrangido, Phill. – Charlie começou – É o tipo de literatura que eu escrevo. – concluiu com um sorriso debochado.

E eu reprimi uma gargalhada que se formava no fundo da minha garganta quando vi a cara de vergonha que os dois senhores fizeram. Eles se desculparam e saíram da loja, despedindo-se da garota no balcão como se fossem todos velhos amigos.

Fiquei de frente para a prateleira. Ouvi passos se aproximarei e já sabia quem era. _Não era para eu ser reconhecido_, pensei com uma pontada de tristeza.

- O que faz aqui, Edward? – Charlie perguntou, em algum ponto atrás de mim.

Não quis me virar a princípio. Não queria fita-lo nos olhos. Tinha medo que me fizesse as perguntas que todos queriam me fazer.

Finalmente, criei coragem, e me virei devagar.

- Comprando um livro? – era para ser uma afirmação, mas soou mais como pergunta.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, em um claro sinal de dúvida.

- Mesmo? – seu tom de voz era calmo – Não parece.

Passou um pequeno espaço de tempo e ele enfim rompeu o silêncio.

- Não precisa me dizer se não quiser. – Charlie falou compreensivo – Tenho pensado muito nela.

Ele olhou para o chão. Escondendo sua expressão tristonha. Mas não adiantou muito, a voz o delatava.

- Eu também. – confessei pela primeira vez.

Talvez Charlie precisasse de consolo tanto quanto eu. Eu pelo menos tive meus momentos com ela, mas Charlie não. Perdeu-a no momento em que a achou.

- Porque não passa na minha casa um dia desses? Quem sabe podemos conversar um pouco. – Charlie perguntou sem me olhar, continuava a fitar o chão.

Se ele soubesse que eu vinha passando na casa dele durante esses dias.

- Seria ótimo, Charlie.

Pensei que talvez não fosse bom guardar para mim o que eu vinha sentindo, nem seria justo com Charlie, deixa-lo no escuro. Imagino o quanto ele deve está confuso nesse momento e ao pensar nisso um sentimento de pena cresceu dentro de mim. Reprimi de imediato, pena não era algo que se sentia por uma pessoa forte como Charlie. Que havia passado por tanta coisa.

- Bom, eu já vou. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – Charlie se desculpou e eu pensei o que seriam essas coisas.

Assistir Beisebol? Tirar um cochilo? Escrever um livro?

- Eu acompanho você.

Chegamos ao caixa e a mesma menina de cabelos longos e loiros estava lá. Lia um livro que eu não conseguia ver direito o nome.

- Olá, Renata! – Charlie falou alegremente, o que me deixou espantado.

- Olá, Sr. Swan. – ela deixou o livro de lado e eu li, em letras douradas, o nome "Orgulho e Preconceito" na capa – Como vai? Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que veio aqui.

Ele sorriu docemente para ela.

- Faz. – ele confirmou – Tive alguns problemas para resolver. Pode passar isso para mim?

Ela concordou e ele passou dois livros. Enquanto ela fazia toda a burocracia, Charlie continuou:

- Gostando do emprego de meio período?

- Muito. – ela respondeu ainda ocupada com o que fazia – É bom ajudar papai com a livraria depois da aula. Posso ler o que eu quiser.

Charlie sorriu pensativo.

- Um paraíso, não? – repentinamente lembrou-se da minha presença – Edward, conhece Renata?

Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele continuou.

- É minha companheira de leitura. – ele sorriu e ela concordou colocando os livros em um saco – Eu estou ajudando-a em algumas leituras.

- Sim. – ela concordou – Principalmente com os clássicos.

Charlie pagou e nos dirigimos à saída.

- Não se esqueça de reservar um Suplemento Literário desse mês para mim.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – ela brincou.

Saímos para a rua e o sol já havia morrido por completo no horizonte. Não sei quanto tempo havíamos ficado lá dentro. Mas não me admira, o tempo tem o poder curioso de passar rápido demais quando estamos dentre de uma livraria ou uma biblioteca.

- Vocês parecem ser bem próximos. – comentei, valeria a pena incluir Renata a minha lista vazia de possibilidades?

- Sim, ela é uma boa menina. – ele comentou se encaminhado para o carro – Ela é como uma filha. Às vezes, antes de você aparecer, eu gostava de pensar que Bella teria sido como ela. Têm quase a mesma idade. Fica mais fácil para mim, Renata tem a mesma cor dos cabelos de Renée.

Parei curioso. A mesma cor?

Será possível?

**~~/~~**

**Então, meninas, esse foi o capítulo de hoje. Please, deixem seus comentários. Só para avisar que estamos chegando no final, não sei dizer quantos capítulos ainda vão ter (:**

**Agradecendo as fofas que deixaram review no capítulo passado: Daia Matos, brunamarcondes e dois anonys :)**

**Só respondendo as não logadas:**

**Anony1: Oieee, fico feliz que tenha achado legal. Pode ter certeza que minha concentração nessa fic é total ^-^ bjus e até o próximo o/**

**Anony2: Heeey, kkkkkk... Foi um capítulo muito louco, não? Acho que eu estava viajando muito na maionese quando escrevi ele .-. claro que eu não deixaria você ir para a companhia de Bella sem anter ver o final da fanfic *-* [nem depois disso né] bjus, sweet, até o próximo o/**

**Bom, por hoje é só. O próximo capítulo já está pronto [vivaaa!], não vai demorar tanto para sair.**

**Beijos, não se esqueçam dos reviews *-***

**Até o próximo o/**


	35. Capítulo XXXIV

**Olá, leitoraas**

**Desculpem pela demora... Mas, sinceramente, eu estava esperando mais reviews :)**

**Boa leituraaaa ;***

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXIV (Bella)**

- Está bem? – alguém pergunta. Alguém realmente infantil, com sua voz extremamente preocupada.

- Claro que está. – responde o outro sem ao menos dá um intervalo de uma respiração entre a pergunta feita e a resposta – Deu tudo certo, enfim.

Eu os conheço?

Dedos. Sinto meus dedos, e as mãos que as ligam aos braços. Sinto meu corpo como um todo. Porém de uma maneira diferente. Sinto um peso profundo no coração. Falta de algum sentimento. Ou ganho de algum sentimento. Por fim, consigo definir que são sentimentos.

Pisco. E o branco se mistura com o azul, até que outra pisca os faz separar um pouco. Um tom de amarele surge entre essas duas cores. E começo a distingui-las em coisas que me cercam.

- Veja, Nate. Está acordando. – alguém pula na minha frente, os cabelos loiros e enrolados me lembram vagamente os de outra pessoa.

- Vai me chamar por esse apelido ridículo até aqui? – pergunta um alto, moreno, familiar.

Afundo minha cabeça no travesseiro. Onde estou mesmo? Volto a abrir os olhos.

- Sejamos razoáveis, o aqui é muito indefinido. – diz o menor com um ar muito mais velho do que aparenta.

- Você sempre me pega com essas afirmações. – o moreno cruza os braços e lança um olhar em minha direção, momentaneamente lembrando que estou presente.

- Será que se esqueceu? – a voz angelical pergunta preocupada.

- Provável, um julgamento não tem sequelas definidas.

- Sim, isso porque ninguém nunca saiu propriamente vivo de um. – o loiro termina a frase abafando um sorrisinho.

- Julgamento? – consigo dizer, enfim. A garganta muito seca, custa-me um pouco falar.

- Não se lembra de nada, Bella? – pergunta o maior, seriamente preocupado. Aproxima-se mais e me parece mais familiar ainda.

Bella?

- Não.

Os dois se olham por uma fração de segundo, como se travassem uma conversa mentalmente, ou através do olhar. Não sei.

- Quem sabe eu ajude.

O menor se aproxima me olhando intensamente, como seus olhos profundamente azuis. Seu ar contraditoriamente maduro. Suas ações firmes. Toca-me na testa com seus dedos pequenos e macios. E sinto um sono.

.

.

.

Tudo passando muito rápido. Movimentos, cores.

Caio de uma árvore. Tudo escuro. De repente olhos verdes me perseguem. Continuo a me movimentar. Passo por um casa, em meio a uma floresta, branca e com suas enormes janelas de vidro. Tenho a sensação de estar me escondendo de algo. Mas o quê? Volta a correr. E sou atingida por bolas que me atingem, são de várias cores, e no momento em que ela tocam a minha pele sinto coisas diferentes. Medo, angustia, solidão, confusão, alívio, enjoo. Amor. Amor? Estou cercada de pessoas. Todas andando em um corredor, entrando em portas. Um barulho alto. Rapidamente a cena muda e estou em uma procura incessante por alguém. Mas quem? Acho. Toco nela. E desapareço.

.

.

.

A verdade cai em cima de mim como um balde de água fria.

Estou em um hospital. Humano. Perdi minhas asas. Perdi minha posição de anjo. Fui descartada à Terra.

Sou humana. Sou humana?

Volto a abrir os olhos. Os dois ainda estão lá.

- Gabriel! – emprenho-me em falar com um tom alegre, mas um dor me impede, não sei onde é, na verdade, nunca havia sentido dor antes como anjo – Nate!

Natanael estende seu braço e acaricia calorosamente meus cabelos enquanto seus olhos refletem o mais profundo alívio. Gabriel apenas me olha com seu sorriso mais radiante.

- Você conseguiu, Bella. – Nate diz.

- Consegui?

- Sim, é livre agora. – ele fala como se só houve percebido agora que eu não era mais o bebê que lhe fora confiado – É livre para ser o que quiser ser.

- Com responsabilidade. – Gabriel completa – Acabou de sofrer um acidente.

O choque foi grande.

- Acidente?

- Sim, não tinha outra maneira de fazê-la chegar à Terra. – começou o anjinho.

- Estávamos sem ideias. – tentou se desculpar o maior.

- Forjaram um acidente? – perguntei a ponto de rir.

Os dois assentiram como crianças pegas fazendo algo errado.

- Não faz mal, tenho que encontrar o Edward, e tudo ficará bem. – suspirei.

Os dois anjos voltaram a se olhar como se armassem um plano, muito bem traçado.

- O quê? – perguntei curiosa.

- Na verdade, já temos tudo resolvido. – Gabriel falou orgulhoso, voltando a ser a criança que aparentava ser, fisicamente falando.

Um segundo se passou e a porta da sala de emergência se abriu. Ninguém, além de mim, conseguia ver os dois anjos. Suspirei aliviada por não terem me tirado, pelo menos, esse dom.

O alívio foi ainda maior quando percebi quem era o médico que entrava na sala com uma ficha nas mãos e caminhando na minha direção.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei para os dois anjos que desapareciam gradualmente.

**~~/~~**

**(Gabriel)**

- Você acha que ele conseguiu?

- Você sabe que sim. – respondeu Nate, andando de um lado para o outro com uma mão no queixo.

- Porque ainda está preocupado, Nate? – perguntou me sentando na raiz de uma árvore que brotava do chão e se retorcia na horizontal – Está tudo resolvido. Ninguém precisa mais da gente.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza. – falei categórico – E se não, você sabe que podemos dar um jeito...

Paramos por um momento, ponderando até onde iria nossas forças e começava nossas limitações. Tenho medo, medo não, receio de pensar nesse assunto e acredito que Nate tem total recusa a pensar que possamos ter algumas limitações.

Nate parou de andar, encostou-se a uma árvore, os braços cruzados na frete do corpo e o pé apoiado no tronco. As sobrancelhas franzidas delatavam seu estado de preocupação.

- Eu te entendo. É uma situação bem complica de resolver.

Natanael levantou a cabeça bruscamente, assustado.

- Mas não acabamos de dizer que está tudo resolvido. – o anjo maior tentou desviar.

- Você sabe que já não estamos mais falando do mesmo assunto. – disfarcei um doce sorriso. O Nate às vezes era difícil de si entender.

Ele nega tudo. E nega mais ainda si mesmo.

- Gabriel, - ele falou respirando fundo – do que você está falando?

Deixei a pergunta no ar por um momento, esperando que ele mesmo procurasse uma resposta para ela. Mas em certo ponto comecei a ficar desesperado, porque ele não queria assumir. Será que ela tão cego assim?

- Não vê?

- Claro que não. – ele se desencostou da parede e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro – Como posso adivinha o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha curiosa.

- Não quer nem tentar dar uma olhada?

- Pensei que havíamos concordado em não mais xeretar o pensamento um do outro. – ee falou com um pouco de desdém.

Sorri.

- Está fazendo.

- O quê? – perguntou sem me olhar nos olhos.

Levantei-me de onde estava sentado, caminhei até ficar mais próximo dele. Não me aproximei demais, ele intimidado ficar muito perto dele.

- Negando.

- Não tivemos uma conversa assim? – ele levou a mão até o queixo, imitando uma expressão de dúvida.

- Já. – comecei levantando uma sobrancelha frente a sua expressão – Mas parece que você não aprendeu nada com ela.

- Assim você me agride.

- Nate, você e eu sabemos que eu não teria altura para tal.

Depois de um breve silêncio, caímos os dois na gargalhada. Fazia um bom tempo que não ríamos assim. Sem nenhuma preocupação, toda a história da Bella havia levado boa parte do nosso já tão comprometido tempo livre.

- Então. – tentei voltar ao assunto principal – Você vai virar humano também?

**~~/~~**

**(Natanael)**

Ele me pegou de surpresa. Fiquei em choque.

VIRAR HUMANA?

Nunca. Nunca?

Eu amo ser anjo. Amo os benefícios que isso trás. Amo o poder de tal posição. Não deixaria isso por nada.

O que está se passando na cabeça dele.

- O QUÊ? – gritei fazendo o anjinho cair no chão de tanto rir.

- Você deveria ver sua cara, Nate. – ele conseguiu dizer no meio de uma crise de riso – Deveria mesmo. Nem você iria conter o riso.

- Muito maduro da sua parte, Gabriel.

- Não vê? Sou uma criança. – ele apelou, apontando para si enquanto se levantava do chão.

Porque ele não fala o que queria e pronto? Ele sempre tinha que fazer todo um suspense.

- Então. Vai ou não?

- A resposta é Não. Não. Não. E não. – falei aos pulos – Sou anjo e vou seguir sendo.

Cruzei os braços fortemente na frente do corpo e o anjinho reprimiu um riso.

Irritante.

- Então vai transformá-la em anjo? – perguntou finalmente.

Um frio tomou corta do meu corpo. Não era fácil. Não era nem um pouco fácil. Não sei se valeria a pena. Não sei se ela iria querer.

Agora eu entendi. Voltei a olhá-lo e ele estava com um ar de triunfo. Com aquele ar de menino prodígio.

Ah não.

Toda essa conversa. Todo esse arrodeio era para chegar a essa pergunta. A essa [não] tão simples pergunta.

_Então vai transformá-la em anjo?_

- Não sei.

**~~/~~**

**Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Quem quer que Nate vire humano?**

**Ainda não sei o desfecho da história Nate x Jan... Mas posso afirmar que vai ser chocante.**

**Obrigada as leitoras que deixaram reviews no capítulo passado: Daia Matos, Agome Chan.**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Daia Matos: Hey, Daia.. Bem provável, não? Renata está mais para Renée do que qualquer outra pessoa... Bom saber que gostou do capítulo passado, sweet.. Beijos e até o próximo.**

**Agome chan: Nuss, reconheci você pelo pergaminho, porque saiu anônima o review hehehe :) Saudades do pergaminhooo \o/ Perguntas ótimas como sempre, e como sempre, vamos ver o que os próximos capítulos nos reservam _" beijos, flor, até o próximo \o/**

**Então, por hoje é só isso... Estamos na reta final, espero que vocês comentem *-***

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,**

**BibiAlbano.**


	36. Capítulo XXXV

**Olá, leitoraas**

**Desculpem pela demora... Estamos na reta final \o/**

**Boa leituraaaa ;***

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXV (Bella)**

Ele se aproximou da cama em que eu estava, sem me lançar nenhum olhar, rabiscava cuidadosamente algo em uma caderneta. Bateu com a caneta antes de levantar o rosto e finalmente me fitar.

Primeiro ele me olhou sem nenhuma expressão, depois seus olhos se arregalaram e eu pude perceber a confusão dos seus pensamentos enquanto ele abria a boca para falar algo, mas simplesmente as palavras não se formavam.

- Srta...? – ele perguntou primeiro, depois com a voz ainda mais engasgada, ele continuou – Bella?

Carlisle se aproximou como se quisesse comprovar que era mesmo real.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou em choque.

Eu tentei pensar em algo para dizer, não era como se ele não soubesse quem eu sou ou o que eu estava fazendo na Terra. Mas eu acho que o motivo pela qual estou nessa cama de hospital seja um assunto um pouco delicado para se discutir enquanto se divide um quarto com mais outras duas pessoas, estando elas feridas.

- Você não tem ideia... – ele começou, parou por um momento tentando ponderar se poderia ou não dizer o que queria, decidindo, continuou – Não tem ideia do quanto Edward está desesperado. Ele a procura por toda parte. Como veio parar aqui?

Meu coração deu um salto quando eu ouvi seu nome. Edward. Meu Edward. Ele não havia desistido de mim. Olhei para as minhas mãos, entrelaçadas tão fortemente que eu poderia ver os nós dos meus dedos ficarem brancos. Foi quando eu percebi que estava apreensiva por ele. De não ter notícias do Edward. De sentir a mesma coisa que sentia quando eu andar pelos corredores da Forks High School e ele não me reconhecia, não lembrava que era eu quem ele procurava, e ao mesmo tempo o vendo fica triste a cada dia. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse assim novamente.

Mas eu também não queria que ele tivesse que me encontrar nesse estado.

Teoricamente, eu havia acabado de sofrer um acidente e, por mais que eu não sentisse dor, eu poderia jurar que os arranhões e hematomas espalhados pelo meu corpo delatavam o contrário. Por isso, tomei a decisão de dizer o que disse.

- Carlisle, - respirei junto, voltando a fita-lo com determinação, tentando empurrar todo o meu desespero para algum ponto mais fundo em minha mente – eu preciso que não diga que me encontrou aqui. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Não enquanto eu estiver nesse estado. – voltei a olhar para meus braços repletos de marcas arroxeadas – A situação é mais complicada do que parece de explicar.

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça de forma compreensiva.

- Eu entendo... – ele começou – Só não sei como vou conseguir esconder dele algo tão grande. – ele me olhou fixamente, e eu pude ver em seu olhar o reflexo da preocupação que ele senti – Edward é muito perspicaz, não deixa passar nada desapercebido.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Apenas... Apenas faça seu melhor. – pausa – Só não queria que ele tivesse que enfrentar algo desnecessário. Eu estou aqui agora. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Meneando a cabeça por um momento, ponderando algo, Carlisle puxou uma cadeira próxima e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Nunca tivemos realmente chance de conversar. – ele começou – Eu sempre achei fascinante o fato de ser um anjo. Posso te pedir algo?

O vampiro perguntou se aproximando mais.

- O quê? – perguntei curiosa.

- Posso pegar uma amostra do seu sangue?

- Desculpe, Carlisle... – mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando reprimir um sorriso - Mas eu não sou mais um anjo.

O vampiro se manteve em silêncio.

- Muitas revelações em um espaço de tempo tão curto. – prosseguiu gesticulando com a mão – Você aparece no hospital, sofreu um "acidente", não é mais anjo. Edward preci...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – o interrompi – Mas eu quero falar com ele no tempo certo. Eu só queria que você avisasse à Angela.

Carlisle concordou com a cabeça, claramente não queria interferir. Era um homem muito compreensível, mas eu podia ver claramente que esta lutando para não ir correndo dá avisar ao Edward.

- Como... Como isso aconteceu?

- Foi parte do "acordo" para que eu ficasse na Terra. – engoli em seco – Deixar de ser anjo.

Carlisle esticou a mão e a colocou em cima da minha, de alguma forma seu toque gelado me deixou mais tranquila.

Voltando a olhar para a ficha na sua frente, ele me perguntou:

- Sente alguma dor?

- Não.

_Sim!_, pensei dolorosamente, _Sim! Grande, forte e em um lugar onde você não pode ver nem curar._

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

A dor na minha cabeça era grande. Fisicamente eu só queria deitar e dormir, mas eu não podia. Não conseguia dormir.

Caçar?

Não. As coisas haviam chegada a um ponto em que eu não conseguia pensar, não conseguia ficar minha atenção em algo que não fosse Bella, anjos, Charlie e achar a possível reencarnação de Renée.

Preciso de ajuda! Eu queria gritar. Queria correr.

Correr!

Relaxar os músculos de toda tensão acumulada há dias.

Deixei meu volvo na garagem. Fechei os olhos. E corri. Sem nenhum destino certo, embora eu quisesse que toda essa correria me levasse até Bella. Sem tempo determinando, embora eu quisesse que chegasse o tempo certo de encontrá-la. Sem foco, por mais que eu soubesse que meu foco daqui para sempre seria ela.

Por um momento eu não pensei no meu corpo como algo físico. Eu era apenas pensamento.

E pensamentos confusos demais. Queria me livrar deles. De todos menos de um.

Revivi na minha mente todos os momentos em que ela estava presente. Mas isso não me levaria a nada. Eu sabia. Sabia de alguma forma mágica e inexplicável que ela voltaria. Não precisava me preocupar. Eu sabia que era para ser assim. Mas eu não estava preocupado com o fato de ela não voltar [porque ela voltaria! Eu repetia para mim com toda convicção que eu podia], estava preocupado com o tempo.

Quando?

Quando ela voltaria?

Minha consciência me assaltou. Eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo para espera-la. Nem com isso eu precisaria me preocupar.

Então porque o nó ainda estava presente em algum ponto entre minha garganta e meu peito?

Era ela.

O que aconteceu a ela?

Abri os olhos instintivamente. Havia arrodeado toda a floresta que cercava Forks e estava no outro nada da cidade. Mais precisamente, na parte da floresta que levava até a entrada do hospital.

Porque necessária para esse lugar? Eu estava há muito tempo sem caçar e acredito que o cheiro de sangue que exalado do prédio havia me atraído até aqui. Mas não era o tipo de sangue que atraí vampiros, era um cheiro de morte e sofrimento.

Sacudi a cabeça e saí da mesma maneira que havia chegado. Correndo em alta velocidade.

**[...]**

- Onde esteve, querido? – perguntou Esme assim que entrei na sala principal.

Pela janela a noite se estendia sobre a pequena cidade, sem piedade nenhum, parecia a noite mais escura que já havia visto alguma vez na minha longa duração, que posso chamar de vida. A luz da lua não parecia ajudar nem um pouco, já que essa se encontrava na estação de lua nova*. Ou seja, completamente apagada.

Respirei fundo.

Carlisle acabava de entrar na sala.

- Como estão todos? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Esme.

Na verdade, o 'todos' que Carlisle falara, não era muita gente. Só havia eu e Esma na sala. Mas o 'todos' dele era apenas eu.

- Bem. – falei baixinho.

- Como anda a busca?

- Bem.

Houve um silêncio prolongado. Virei-me para encará-lo.

Tinha alguma coisa diferente na expressão dele. Não era o cansaço habitual por ter que passar o dia controlando a sede de sangue por trabalho em um hospital. Era mais. As sobrancelhas franzidas se união no meio em sinal de preocupação, o corpo curvado para a frente, os olhos não me encaravam. Ele permanecia olhando fixamente para suas mãos nas de Esme.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei preocupado, porque essa não era uma atitude normal dele.

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Nada. – ele falou baixinho, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Esme. Não um olhar qualquer.

- Querido, porque não vai conversar com seus irmãos? – Esme comentou, mudando seu olhar de Carlisle para mim.

Estreitei os olhos porque tinha alguma coisa de estranha nessa história toda.

- Claro.

Saí da sala com passas curtos, pensando em onde eu poderia me esconder para poder ouvir o que Carlisle tinha de tão importante para contar para Esme, que não poderia ser na minha presença.

**[...]**

Do outro lado da janela da sala, com o ouvido grudado cuidadosamente onde o vidro se encontrava com a madeira, eu esperava atenciosamente.

- EDWARD?

_Droga!_, pensei. _Tinha que ser logo ele?_

- EDWARD... O QUE VOCÊ... – ele parou de falar quando chegou mais perto, os dois vampiros lá dentro se levantaram abruptamente.

_Droga!_

- PORQUE ESTÁ ESCONDIDO AI? – Emmett perguntou enquanto apontava para mim de forma acusadora.

- Porque está gritando, Emmett? – sussurrei de volta.

- Foi mals, bobão. – Emmett endireitou o ombro – Fiquei curioso, só isso.

Só isso? SÓ ISSO?

- Precisava gritar? – perguntei frustrado, havia perdido minha oportunidade de saber o que o Carlisle tinha para dizer. – Com o que você ficou curioso, Emm?

- Para saber o que você fez o dia todo. Encontrou a mãe da Bella?

- Encontrei.

- Sério? – ele se aproximou, quase grudando seu rosto no meu – A barra da limpa, Alice, ele encontrou.

Ah, droga! Eu não precisava disso agora. Não precisava de um interrogatório.

- Edward, - começou Alice com uma voz acusadora – porque não nos contou antes?

- Porque só descobri hoje. – respondi de maneira cansada, enquanto me dirigia para a porta da frente.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Alice começou a saltitar ao meu lado enquanto nos encaminhávamos casa adentro – Significa que Bella já pode voltar?

- Significa que eu fiz o que tinha que fazer e agora tenho que esperar.

Confusão, Alice parou de repente e me puxou pelo braço.

- ESPERAR? Como assim, esperar, Edward? Temos que encontrá-la.

- Não tem onde procurar.

Jasper e Emmett juntaram-se a nós no corredor da entrada.

- Edward está certo. – Jasper falou com sua habitual calma – Não tem onde procurar.

Suspirei, eu esperava que Jasper viesse com uma solução e não que confirmasse o que eu havia dito.

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

- Obrigada, Ang. – falei me acomodando melhor nos travesseiros.

Carlisle havia cumprido a promessa. Eu suspirei aliviada porque daqui há alguns dias eu poderia voltar a escola, poderia encontrar o Edward e lhe fazer uma surpresa.

- Não precisa agradecer. Sabe que pode ficar comigo o tempo que precisar.

Angela vinha me ajudando tanto. Eu nunca poderia retribuir o que ela vinha fazendo por mim. Eu queria vê-la feliz, mas isso só ela poderia fazer. Eu não tinha mais poder nenhum. Era uma simples humana, inofensiva e sem pensamentos ou orações com que me preocupar.

- Como está se sentindo como humana? – ela perguntou ansiosa, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Diferente.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, você vai perceber muitas diferenças. Algumas coisas vão te assustar a princípio, mas saiba que estarei aqui para te ajudar.

Angela não tinha ideia do quanto estava certa. Desde que acordei no hospital, uma sucessão de eventos me deixava assustada. Por exemplo, eu nunca senti fome na minha vida. Nem muito menos havia provado qualquer tipo de comida. E tudo isso veio de uma só vez. Agora eu sabia que uma dorzinha na barriga seguido de um barulho estranho, era o código para dizer que eu estava com fome. Ir ao banheiro era uma das coisas mais nojentas do mundo, eu não sabia que eu tinha que 'jogar' para fora tudo que havia comido; mas a sensação da água quente nos meus ombros na hora do banho, era maravilhosa. Dormir então, nem se fala. Sonha era uma das coisas mais felizes. Eu podia sonhar com o Edward, e apesar de ser um pouco frustrante quando eu acordava, mesmo assim a sensação ainda era boa.

- Pronta para ir para a aula amanhã?

Levei um susto com a sua pergunta.

- Claro, claro que estou. – meu corpo começou a tremeu em antecipação.

Fechei os olhos e me perguntei se seria como da outra vez. Se ele me reconheceria assim que entrasse, ou se levaria algum tempo. Se ele ainda se lembrava de mim, do meu cheiro. Ou havia me esquecido completamente?

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

- Como ela é? – Charlie perguntou enquanto me estendia uma xícara de café, na qual eu recusei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Linda. – era a primeira vez que eu falava abertamente com Charlie sobre Bella – Tem os cabelos marrons, quase chocolate. Os olhos dela são os mesmo que os seus.

Ele sorriu satisfeito pela semelhança.

- Tenho que ir agora. – levantei do sofá – Passo aqui depois da aula?

Charlie concordou com a cabeça. Cheguei a conclusão de que passar meu tempo de espera conversando com Charlie seria o melhor. Ainda não havia achada uma maneira de tocar no assunto sobre Renata ser a reencarnação de sua antiga paixão e também não sabia se seria certo. Porque feri-lo com essa descoberta? Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, Renata era apenas uma adolescente. Ele já convivia com ela, mesmo sem saber quem era, seria o suficiente?

Tinha que ser o suficiente.

**[...]**

Entrei no prédio da FHS e fui recebido pelos mesmos olhares curiosos de sempre. Caminhei pelo corredor em direção ao meu armário. Tinha algo de diferente no ar. Um cheiro diferente. Respirei fundo várias vezes. Um aluno novo?

Andei devagar procurando quem seria esse alguém. O cheiro não era estranho. Eu já havia sentido antes. Encostei-me a parede mais próxima e esperei o sinal parar de tocar. Institivamente, levantei a cabeça e a vi. No final do corredor, olhando diretamente para mim, estava a maior prova da minha falta de sanidade mental.

Porque bem ali, como se fosse real, estava a minha Bella. A alguns passos de distância de mim. Ao alcance dos meus braços. Brincando com o resto que havia sobrado de minha consciência.

Seu cheiro não era o mesmo, no entanto ainda tinha algo de antes. Era uma piada? Eu não conseguia me segurar no lugar. Minha garganta protestou pela sede, o cheiro do seu sangue era irresistível.

**~~/~~**

**Então, meninas, por hoje é só... Não deixem de comentar o que vocês acharam!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Daia Matos: Hey, Daia, algumas coisinhas vão acontecer sim... Mas sinceramente ainda não escolhi o destino da Jan e do Nate, não sei quem vai abdicar o que, mas com certeza alguém vai ceder alguma coisa _" beijos, sweet, e até o próximo \o/**

**Priscila Cullen: Heeey, Pri, senti sua falta :D own, bom que ainda goste da história \o/ aaah, eu super entendo, a minha faculdade tá uma loucura também .-. Beijos e até o próximo, Pri :)**

**Agome chan: Heeey, Agome, pois é, por um momento ela ficou mesmo sem memória :) hahaha mas eu não sou tão malvada assim ^_^' Beijos, flor, e até o próximo \o/**

**Carol Bellandi: Heey, Carol... Bem vinda a miha humilde história já na retinha final *-* hehehehe Obrigada, linda, é realmente muito bom saber que você está gostando... Beijos e até o próximo \o/**

**Bom, meninas, é isso... Agora reviews \o/**

**hsuhausaue**

**Provavelmente demorarei para postar o próximo, estou em uma correria, mas finalmente estamos quase no final \o/**

**Beijos e abraços,**

**BibiAlbano.**


	37. Capítulo XXXVI

**Olá, meninaaas!**

**Bem, as recomendações são as de sempre:**

**- POV entre parênteses.**

**- Alguns personagens, que vocês com certeza reconhecem, são da Tia Meyer u_ú**

**- Não deixem de mandar reviews ao final \o/**

**.**

**.**

**Boa leitura!**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**(Bella)**

Porque ele havia demorado tanto? Por um momento pensei que ele não viria mais, mas então o sinal tocou, misteriosamente todos encontraram seu caminho para a aula e eu fiquei ali, no corredor esperando por ele.

Então eu o vi. Estava lindo como sempre, os cabelos caíam bagunçados em sua testa e tinha olheiras escuras ao redor dos olhos.

Encostado a uma parede, o rosto apontando para baixo. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou, várias emoções correram pelo meu corpo, mas ele não veio até mim.

_Ele havia me esquecido?_

- Edward? – falei baixinho sem saber se ele realmente havia me escutado.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente e parou. Também dei alguns passos, porém alguns metros ainda me distanciavam dele.

- Bella? – ele falou inclinando a cabeça para a direita como se duvidasse do que via. – Não fale nada, espere.

Ele fechou os olhos, coçou-os e voltou a abri-los. Estavam mais verdes do que o normal.

- Fique. Parada. – ele ordenou.

Assustada, eu tentei dar um passo para trás, mas ele já estava me envolvendo com seu abraço gelado, a cabeça apoiada no alto da minha. Fechei os olhos e esfreguei meu rosto de encontro ao seu peito.

- É você? – ele falou com dificuldade, como se sentisse alguma espécie de dor – Não é imaginação minha?

Ele também tinha os olhos fechados.

- Sou eu, Edward. – falei devagar o que o fez tremer – Não me reconhece?

- Seu cheiro... está diferente. – ele se afastou para olhar melhor meu rosto – E eu havia esperado tanto por isso que fiquei com medo de que tive apenas... imaginando.

Edward olhava cada detalhe do meu rosto, suas sobrancelhas se curvaram. Ele prendia a respiração fortemente.

- Cadê suas asas, Bella?

Respirei fundo.

- Não sou mais um anjo. – encarei o chão, mas Edward levantou meu rosto, chegado mais perto – Estou assim tão diferente?

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor e eu me lembrei onde estávamos.

Edward levantou a cabeça olhando para algo atrás de mim, passou um braço por baixo dos meus joelhos e outro nas minhas costas. Saiu correndo em sua velocidade acima do normal.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar com seu cheiro. Porque, de todos os tipos de sangue, Bella tinha que ter logo o que eu não conseguia resistir? Porque o destino continuava a me pregar peças?

Por quê?

Levei-a para longe, em algum lugar que ela pudesse me explicar o que estava acontecendo. Um lugar que fosse só nosso.

- A clareira onde você me encontrou pela primeira vez? – ela perguntou maravilhada enquanto olhava tudo ao redor.

Concordei com a cabeça colocando-a delicadamente no chão. Bella deu alguns para frente, analisando o local... Como se o visse pela primeira vez. Como se sua visão já não fosse a mesma. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Depois de tudo, Ele havia deixado que ela voltasse a Terra, sem nenhuma sentença, sem nenhum prejuízo?

- Bella... – chamei, ela se virou e seus olhos me atingiram como sempre, arrancando-me do mundo real e levando-me para outro lugar só dela – O que... O que aconteceu?

Tantas hipóteses rodavam incessantemente na minha cabeça que eu tinha medo de parar para realmente analisa-las... Eram coisas tão ruins, e sempre com o mesmo final inexorável. Eu sem ela.

Bella andou calmamente até uma das margens da clareira com a floresta e sentou em um tronco caído. Aproximei-me de pressa, sentei ao seu lado e delicadamente arrodeei seus ombros com meu braço direto, aprofundando meu nariz em seus cabelos. Seu cheiro tão forte junto a mim que ao fechar os olhos senti como se nada tivesse realmente acontecido, como se ela não tivesse se separado de mim.

Como se ela estivesse sempre lá. O que não era de todo mentira, eu senti como se ela sempre houvesse estado comigo, mesmo antes de cair na minha vida.

Abri os olhos e me afastei dela o suficiente para olhar seu rosto. Bella mexia as mãos nervosamente no colo e as olhava fixamente.

- E-eu... – ela parou virando o rosto para mim – Eu não me lembro direito do julgamento.

Suspirei aliviado. Realmente receando que alguma coisa traumática pudesse vir a persegui-la para sempre.

- Mas de algum modo... – ela continuou com a voz baixa, não parecia triste ou machucada, apenas confusa – De algum modo eles me deixaram ficar.

Ela me olhou intensamente, todos os meus músculos contraíram-se, em um esforço para não roubar-lhe um beijo, direcionei meu olhar para o céu cinzento. Tinha medo de fazer algum movimento e ela desaparecer. Isso aconteceria? Mas ela é humana agora.

Meu coração se afundou no peito.

Como ela estaria se sentido agora? Tudo o que ela foi até agora havia desaparecido, ela teria que aprender a ser outra coisa. Uma simples humana. Bella estava passando por uma fase tão difícil, tudo para ficar comigo, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto eu queria beijá-la.

Mas ela seria sempre, sempre, sempre meu anjo.

Era assim que eu a via. Como um anjo que havia entrado na minha vida e me salvado de uma existência eterna e sem sentido.

- Edward, - não havia prestado atenção aos seus movimentos, mas quando voltei à mim, ela estava beijando-me na bochecha.

Se eu não fosse controlado, teria tremido dos pés a cabeça com seus lábios tão próximos aos meus. Quando ela se afastou um pouco, virei meu rosto abruptamente, tomando meus lábios nos dela violentamente.

Sentado ao meu lado, Bella depositou a mão esquerda no meu joelho direito e a outra mão em meu pescoço. Timidamente ela avançava no beijo como se fosse seu primeiro, o gosto doce de sua boca ainda como da última vez. Entre beijos, gemidos e rosnados, Bella chegava mais perto a ponto de termos que nos levantar para que a distância entre nossos corpos fosse apenas das roupas.

- Bella.. – sussurrei entre um beijo e outro – Por favor, - ofeguei – não faço isso comigo. Nunca mais!

Bella afastou-se de mim, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e alisando minha bochecha com os polegares.

- Nunca. – seu sorriso era tão sincero e eu não conseguia apenas olhá-la.

Nossos beijos não eram mais castos e tímidos, havíamos passado para um estágio em que isso não era mais o suficiente. Ela desceu a mão pelo meu peito até parar no cós da minha calça, perigosamente próximo a uma região que tão sofridamente eu tentava controlar.

- Edward... – ela falou em um gemido – Eu te amo tanto.

- Bella... – ela passou a me beijar na bochecha, descendo para o meu pescoço, a mão fazendo cocegas no final da minha barriga, enquanto em vão eu tentava me controlar – Bella, não agora.

Ela soltava sorrisos abafados em meu pescoço entre um beijo e outro. Eu não conseguia ordenar minha mão para retirar a dela. Eu queria aquilo tanto quando, ou mais, do que ela.

- Você agora é humana... – esforcei-me para manter a voz controlada.

Ela subiu a mão de onde estava, pelo meu peito, até chegar ao meu pescoço. Seus lábios agora roçavam sensualmente em meu ouvido.

- O que é que tem? – sua voz saiu ofegante e rouca.

_Por favor, por favor, não me provoque tanto._

- Tem que... – fechei os olhos, segurando fortemente em seus quadris – Tem que agora você é frágil como uma humana e qualquer movimento meu poderia te machucar.

- Eu não me importo. – sua voz decidida, seu rosto parado próximo ao meu, seus olhos me desafiavam a negá-la.

- Eu me importo. – alisei seus cabelos – Importo-me muito. Apenas me dê mais um tempo para tentar me controlar.

Bella semicerrou os olhos desconfiadamente. Sorri um meio sorriso torto, ela relaxou e por fim disse:

- Seu tempo já está correndo, Edward.

Suspirei aliviado. Talvez eu nem precisasse de tanto tempo assim.

**~~/~~**

**Então, meninas, o que acharam?**

**Bem, desculpem-me pela demorar, mas está tudo muito corrido :(**

**O capítulo está pequenininho, mas é que a segunda parte só vem depois _' heheh**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lise G: Heeey, saudades de você por aqui também... Own, bom que tenha voltado e que tenha gostado dos capítulos que leu, beijos e até mais \o/**

**AgathaRoesler: Oiee, flor... Que bom que está adorando, fico feliz... Sim, sim, eles se encontraram! Beijos e até mais \o/**

**Daia Matos: Oiee, bom, saiu anony, mas acho que é a Daia, né? kkkkkk, yeap, tadinho do Eddie que sempre tem que sofrer mais que os outro .-. [percebi isso agora :(], Não vai ser fácil mesmo, mas... Own, brigadaaa... Beijos e até mais :D**

**Julia: Hey, a quanto tempo \o/ kkkk, não sei, vamos ver se ele viai querer o sangue dela O.O Em breve, com certeza, eles ficaram juntos e felizes *-* beijos e até mais \o/**

**Agome chan: Heey, Agome! Gente, quando Jasper fala eu acredito :P heheheh' Eu também imaginei essa cena em câmara lenta, cada movimento de uma vez... Beijos, sweet, até mais \o/**

**Gente, por hoje é só, não demorarei tanto para postar o próximo \o/**

**Beijos e até mais, **

**BibiAlbano.**


	38. Capítulo XXXVII

**Boa noite, na verdade, boa madrugada a todas (:**

**Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora mais do que injustificada para postar os capítulos, não tenho desculpas para isso a não ser o tempo e o esquecimento :c**

**Anyway, aqui estou eu de volta \o/ Espero que ainda se lembrem da história, porque voltei com tudo para postar os próximos capítulos *yupee**

**Avisos, de sempre:**

**- O nome em parênteses é o POV do personagem, observem bem que é importante.**

**- Como faz um tempo, e vocês podem ter esquecido alguns detalhes, respondo qualquer dúvida de vocês, revieeeews**

**- Não deixem de comentar, please, please, please... É importante (:**

**.**

**.**

**Boa leitura o/**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**(Bella)**

Não estava sendo fácil, eu sei, nunca seria fácil. Uma coisa é você viver sua vida inteira como humana, ou coisa era se transformar em uma. Já tendo vivo tanto. Eu me perguntava se o Edward se sentia confuso assim, logo que foi transformado em vampiro.

Ser humano é assim.

Cheio de aflições, incertezas e paixões. Um momento acha que quer, no outro já não quer mais.

Sinceramente, tudo isso me cansava as vezes... Tinha momentos que eu queria minhas asas de volta, queria estar nos jardins onde minhas preocupações seriam ajudar Gabriel nos treinamos diários, ou tentar convencer Natanael a me dar uma missão.

E aqui estou eu. Além de tudo isso.

Sinto saudades de tudo. Do Gabriel. Do Nate. Da Júlia.

Mas eu também não me arrependia de nada. Não queria voltar no tempo para fazer diferente. Eu faria tudo de novo, e de novo. Eu amo o Edward.

Não é um amor normal, eu sei, é algo muito além disso. Eu o sentia plenamente quando era um anjo, sabia descrevê-lo e sabia que estava presente. Agora, em minha limitada forma humana, eu só podia dizer que era grande. Muito grande.

- Chegamos. – Edward estacionou o carro em frente a sua casa.

- Já? – falei um pouco aérea, ainda perdida em meus pensamentos.

- Você não pode estar nervosa, não vai ser como se os conhecesse agora. – ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, sorria o mesmo sorriso de sempre enquanto me ajudava a sair – Já fizemos isso antes, lembra?

Afirmei com a cabeça olhando na direção da grande casa branca. Eu já não podia ouvir o que acontecia dentre, nem sentir o cheiro dos outros. Mas os gritos o Emmett eu ouvia.

Sorri.

Assim que Edward bateu a porta do carro, dois vampiros estavam ao seu lado. Não sei como ainda me assunto com suas habilidades.

- Bella! – a vampirinha de cabelos curto gritou enquanto, de braços estendido, andava em minha direção – Nem acredito que posso abraçá-la.

- Alice... – retribui ao abraço apertado.

- Não se importe com o Eddie, - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido – ele não é tão durão quanto parece.

Alice se afastou e me deu um olhar cumplice.

- Como você...

- Tenho minhas habilidades.

- O que vocês duas estão cochichando? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado, passando um braço possessivamente pela minha cintura e me guiando até a porta da entrada.

- Sobre você, Eddie, sobre quem mais poderia ser? – Alice respondeu me lançando um sorrisinho.

Passamos pelo corredor e encontramos os outros na sala de estar. Não passávamos muito tempo na casa dele, Edward sempre vinha me visitar a noite na casa da Angela, passava a tarde resolvendo "problemas pessoais" como ele chamava. Mas diferente das ultimas vez, sempre acabava com ele me colocando para dormir. Conversávamos sobre muitas coisas, como seriamos dali para frente, o que tinha mudado e principalmente sobre minha adaptação. Ele sempre encontrava uma maneira de me desviar das minhas exigências.

Muita enrolação da parte dele.

- Oh, queridos, ainda bem que chegaram. – Esme se adiantou para me abraçar, feliz por fazê-lo. Eu bem sabia, pelo que Edward me dizia, que Esme adorava abraçar.

- Seja bem-vinda, Bella! – Carlisle me cumprimentou, lançando-me um sorriso disfarçado.

Ainda guardava o meu segredo. Eu sabia muito bem o quanto era difícil para ele esconder algo de Edward.

- Obrigada, Carl.

Meus dias eram assim agora. Repletos de Edward.

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Eu passava a manhã pensado nela, o quanto ela estava perto de mim e o quanto, mesmo assim, eu não me sentia seguro. Muita desconfiança minha, mas é que às vezes o controle foge da sua mão de uma maneira que não tinha como evitar, e o seu maior medo passa a ser uma possível repetição dos fatos.

Sei que eu não tinha muito do que reclamar. Ela havia voltado para mim, mas... Humana. Céus, seu sangue era irresistível. Como eu conseguiria? Eu sei que parecia um covarde, como me sentia frequentemente, mas eu não poderia arriscar a vida dela. Bella havia acabado de passar de anjo a humana. Um frio corria pela minha espinha sempre que me lembrava do relato dela sobre o julgamento. Eu olhava para cima e me sentia pequeno demais frente a tamanha organização demostrada pelos anjos. Era uma sociedade/civilização muito bem forma. Eu não era quase nada.

Não posso negar, estava sendo difícil conviver com Bella e seu novo cheiro. Às vezes me vinham tantas possibilidades, nem sempre boas nem sempre ruins, mas todas com consequências permanentes.

_Eu não podia! Não podia!_

Minhas tardes eram preenchidas com conversas com o Charlie, eu estava tentado prepara-lo para um possível encontro com a filha, e caças. Onde eu bebia o máximo possível, mas nem sempre ajudava, você sempre tem espaço para sua comida favorita.

E a noite, bem, a noite eu era dolorosamente gratificado com a presença do meu eterno anjo.

Ela era bem persuasiva às vezes em tentar me convencer de seus planos. Persuasiva demais, de uma maneira que só uma mulher pode ser com um homem. Irresistível.

**[...]**

- Edward, - Charlie começou – eu o tenho notado muito agitado ultimamente. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Charlie ofereceu-me uma xícara de café como sempre fazia, eu a recusei como sempre fazia e ele nunca percebia nada de incoerente nesse fato. Quer dizer, que nunca tenha se expressado em voz alta.

- Não, senhor. – parei por m momento – Bom, tem algo sim.

Parei de encará-lo por um momento enquanto pensava em como introduzir o assunto.

- Sabe, Edward, - ele me interrompeu – você me inspira muito.

Fiquei confuso com essa afirmação. De que maneira eu, apenas eu, poderia inspirar um cara como Charlie?

- Lembra quando você esteve aqui algum tempo atrás e me falou em tom de brincadeira, claro, que gostaria de ser um personagem em algum de meus livros?

- Lembro.

- Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que tinha me atrevido a escrever algo, me faltava um pouco de inspiração. Não sei, apenas não sai, mas depois que tudo aconteceu, o encontro com minha filha. O fato é que me atrevi a escrever algumas páginas.

Ele fez uma pausa e eu achei por bem não interrompê-lo. O assunto era tão de meu interesse, eu sempre havia me fascinado com pessoas que conseguiam expressar tantas coisas por meio de palavras.

- Não sei se será de seu agrado, mas pensei que talvez você e eu pudéssemos ter nosso tão merecido 'final feliz'.

Eu não sabia como me expressar. Sim, eu e ele teríamos nosso tão merecido final feliz, mas não só no papel. Não só na ficção. Não só eternizado para futuras gerações. Teríamos aqui e agora, tão perto!

- Charlie, - estendi minha mão para tocá-lo no braço, eu sabia que ele não gosta de contato físico, mas eu estava emocionado demais para dispensar pelo menos isso – eu ficaria... eu ficaria muito feliz.

Charlie me lançou um pequeno sorriso, deu um tapinha em minha mão e prosseguiu.

- Então, o que tinha para me dizer?

**~~/~~**

**OHOHOH, o que acharaaaaaaam?! **

**Estamos bem no finalzinho da fanfic, poucos capítulos :'(**

**Alguém tem algum palpite? Ideia? Dica? Alguém sabe como vai acabar o romance Nate- Bia? Alguma preferência?**

**Aproveitem, o momento é esse hahaha**

**Respondendo as reviews do capítulo passado:**

**Durds: Hiiii, sweet, primeira vez que a vejo por aqui (: feliz em saber que está gostando... Obrigada pela review *-* beijos e até o próximo o/**

**KathyVic: Owwwn, Kathy, amei amei sua review, me deixou muito feliz... Bom saber que está gostando (: beijos e até o próximo o/**

**Deiapat: Heeey, haha, é verdade, é o original até o ponto em que o gênero fanfic me permite (: Estou muito feliz em saber que está gostando, beijos e até o próximo o/**

**Daia Matos: Heey, Daia... Hahaha, bom que você gostou tanto... Beijos, até o próximo o/**

**Agome chan: Oiee, sweet... ****Há quanto tempo o/ Pois é, andei sumida, mas volteeeei o/ não precisa dizer que achou fofo, já imaginava, hahaha... Beijos e até o próximo o/**

**Priscila Cullen: Priiii, aaaaah, não sabe o quanto tenho a agradecer a você *-* suas PMS não me deixaram esquecer o quanto estava em debito com vocês... Desculpa, sweet, aqui está o capítulo... Beijos e até o próximo o/**

**.**

**.**

**Então, gente, próximo capítulo sai muito em breve... Não deixem de comentar nesse, aproveitem a oportunidade de falar o que quiserem (não é em tudo na vida que temos uma chance assim, descontem nessa, escrevam muito)...**

**Beijos e até o próximo,**

**BibiAlbano**


	39. Capítulo XXXVIII

**Olá! Pois é, estou de voltaaaaa... ah, gente, desculpas pela demora, sei que não posto capítulos novos desde o ano passado, mas pretendo terminar logo DP, até porque tenho planos de postar outra fic.**

**Avisos, os de sempre:**

**- O nome em parênteses e o POV do personagem;**

**- Acho que vocês podem ter esquecido alguns detalhes, então, é uma boa reler os dois últimos capítulos;**

**- Por favor, deixem reviews, preciso muitíssimo saber o que vocês estão achando da história.**

**.**

**.**

**Boa leitura ;D**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**(Edward)**

Agora me faltavam palavras. Sua filha voltou?

Não, não, eu não poderia dizer assim, de forma direta, como se não significasse nada. Como quem pergunta as horas ou como está o dia. Tem que ser de outra maneira, mas de que maneira?

– Não, nada.

Charlie me olhou sério, nos seus olhos uma ponta de esperança reprimida. Às vezes dava-me a vontade de poder entrar na cabeça dele, poder pensar como ele por alguns instantes. Saber se ele realmente sabe o que ele parece saber.

Resumindo, Charlie era uma pessoa especial.

Não sei se era intuição dele, ou se era porque ele sabia muitos mistérios que para outros humanos eram totalmente desconhecidos; mas o fato é que ele sempre parecia respeitar o tempo certo.

Porque por mais que não queiramos, existe um tempo certo para tudo. Na verdade é bem difícil de encontrá-lo, aquele fino véu entre o "agora sim" e o "tarde demais", os gregos chamavam de Kairós[*].

Charlie o reconhecia.

– Tudo bem, Edward. Quando você puder... – ele se inclinou para pegar sua xícara – Quando você puder... – ele repetiu pensativo.

**~~/~~**

**(Natanael)**

Certo, tenho que admitir que os humanos me fascinam. Não, certos humanos me fascinam. Charlie é um deles. Ele nunca parecia se abalar com nada. Quer dizer, quase nunca, exceto naquele dia.

Bom, não gosto de lembrar daquele dia. São águas passadas.

Fiz o que deveria ser feito.

Não me arrependo!

– Não mesmo, Nate? – Gabriel caminhava em minha direção com os braços cruzados nas costas – Nem um pouco?

– Biel, por favor. – suspirei cansado – Havíamos prometido que não invadiríamos o pensamento um do outro.

– Sim, havíamos. – ele sorriu – Para você ver como até os anjos têm falhas humanas.

_Até os anjos têm falhas humanas_. Bem, em outros tempos eu me sentiria incomodado com essa afirmação, mas não agora. E eu ousaria dizer que, certos humanos têm dons que são apenas dos anjos.

– Jan?

– Sim, Jan.

– O que pensa em fazer, Nate?

Às vezes sinto que de todos os meus dilemas, que já enfrentei como Guardião Supremo, nenhum me causou mais dúvida do que esse. _O que fazer, Natanael?_ Essa pergunta reverberava em meus pensamentos sempre que eu estava com ela. Sempre que tocava na face dela enquanto a assistia dormir.

– Vou trazê-la para mim!

Falei alto, antes que minha coragem vacilasse. Gabriel apenas sorriu enquanto balançava sua cabeça positivamente, um de seus sorrisos maliciosos.

Quem conseguia entender esse anjinho?

**~~/~~**

**(Bella)**

Edward nunca mais falou sobre meu pai, nunca mais me perguntou se eu cheguei a procurá-lo agora que sei quem ele é. Agora que sou humana e Charlie tem possibilidade de me ver. Agora que nada mais nos impede.

O problema era que nada mais nos impedia.

Eu tinha medo de me arriscar, medo que perdesse a magia do momento. Sou só uma simples humana. Não tenho mais nada a oferecer além de meus sentimentos.

Perdi uma parte do que sou, não posso negar.

Mas mais interessante do que isso era que Edward parecia ter uma recusa em falar comigo sobre meu pai. Logo ele que é o único a saber de toda história, logo ele que é o único que testemunhou todos os fatos. E eu não queria trazes à tona um assunto tão delicado como esse, não quando ele parece mais agitado do que o normal.

Naquela noite quando o Edward veio me visitar, como sempre, ele parecia quieto... Quieto demais.

– Você tem alguma coisa a me dizer? – perguntei em um tom disfarçadamente casual.

Ele me olhou sério, a mandíbula contraída.

– Hã... – Edward respirou fundo – Eu sempre tenho algo a ti dizer. – ele completou com um meio sorriso acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar direito.

Esse era o problema!

Ele sempre conseguia dizer a coisa certa, ele sempre tinha algo a dizer que me faria derreter.

– Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto descia pequenos beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Estávamos onde sempre ficávamos. No jardim na parte de trás da cada de Angela. Era final da tarde e o ar tinha esse cheirinho de terra e flores, o céu tinha essa tranquilidade, como se tudo parasse para ver o sol se pôr, a tarde tinha essa coloração dourada. E eu tinha o Edward dizendo que me amava.

– Porque está tão tenso? – perguntei quando percebi que ele tinha as mãos fechadas com força demais.

– Não estou tenso. – ele apoiou a mãe na minha cintura enquanto me beijada lentamente nos lábios.

Afastei minha cabeça.

– Não tente me enganar. – passei a mão pelo seu rosto e o vi fechar os olhos – Onde passou a tarde?

Ele voltou a ficar tenso, retirando a mãos de mim como se eu o houvesse queimado.

– Bella, podemos falar sobre isso uma outra hora?

– Não, não podemos.

Edward respirou fundo, passou as mãos nos cabelos de maneira exasperada e se levantou, ficando de costas para mim.

Certo, tem alguma coisa errada!

– Bella, olha... Tenho muito coisa para resolver e...

– E...? – tentei encoraja-lo a continuar enquanto me levantava e me aproximava de suas costas.

– Acontece que, enquanto você esteve... esteve fora, - pausa – aconteceram algumas coisas... Coisas que preciso resolver...

**~~/~~**

**(Edward)**

Eu lutava desesperadamente para encontrar palavras que não deixassem ela mais assustada ou curiosa. Eu também não sabia como dizer ao Charlie que a filha dele havia volta e era humana agora. Não sabia como dizer a ele que havia encontrada o reencarnação do amor da vida dele e era uma garotinha de 16 anos, não mais. Não sabia como dizer a Bella que havia encontrado a reencarnação da mãe dela.

Não sabia como unir pai e filha novamente.

Não conseguia resistir o sangue dela e nem as constantes provocações que ela me fazia.

Ela me torturava lentamente cada vez que me tocava ou me olhava, porque me fazia esquecer de tudo que não fosse ela... E certas coisas eu não podiam ser esquecidas.

Ela me envolvia, distraia-me demais.

Tentei formular uma resposta para a pergunta dela que fosse suficiente.

– Acontece que, enquanto você esteve... esteve fora, - pausa – aconteceram algumas coisas... Coisas que preciso resolver...

Fechei os olhos... Sentia o cheiro dela cada vez mais perto e sabia que ela se aproximava. A respiração dela estava mais próxima de mim, leve e constante. Instintivamente, meu corpo inteiro reagiu à sua aproximação. Como se cada célula do meu corpo antecipasse o toque dela, que não demorou a chegar.

Delicadamente, ela encostou as duas mãos espalmadas nas minhas costas e fez movimentos circulares. Apertei minha mandíbula, Bella parou de me alisar e agora passava seus braços ao redor de minha cintura, abraçando-me.

Como? Como ela esperava que eu pudesse raciocinar quando eu podia sentir perfeitamente os seios dela prensados às minhas costas?

Não dava mais!

– Edward? – Bella se assustou quando no momento seguindo eu a estava pressionando contra a cerca do jardim, o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, obrigando-me a tortura mais deliciosa que era sentir seu cheiro tão tentador.

Subi meu rosto do seu pescoço ao seu queixo traçando um caminho serpenteado com a ponta da minha língua. Bella soltou um tímido suspiro.

Deus!

Senti as unhas dela acariciarem meu couro cabeludo quando tomei os lábios dela em um beijo exigente. Sufocava alguns gemidos dela com um beijo cada vez mais intenso, descendo minha mão da cintura até a coxa dela, levantando-a e colocando-a na minha cintura.

Ela era perfeita... Perfeita como nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ser.

Enquanto eu passava minha mão por todas as partes do corpo dela que eu podia tocar, sem para de beijá-la, Bella acariciava meu tórax, enviando uma onda de calor para uma região que eu inutilmente tentava controlar. Ela interrompeu o beijo, passou a depositar leves beijinhos na minha mandíbula, enquanto eu me segurava à cerca atrás dela.

– Diga-me, Edward... – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido – Porque você está tão aflito?

Minha Bella manipuladora. Quem poderia resistir?

– Decisões que preciso tomar. – falei ofegante, ela não parava de me acariciar o tórax.

– Porque não me deixa ajuda-lo?

Porque não?

– Porque sou eu quem está tentando ajuda-la.

.

.

.

[*] Retirado do livro de Cláudio Moreno 'Um rio que vem da Grécia'... Para quem curte cultura grega é uma boa sugestão (:

**~~/~~**

**WOW... As coisas entre o Eddie e a Bella estão esquentando muito! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?**

**Então, por hoje é só.. aaaah )):**

**Mas eu prometo que se vocês deixarem muitas reviews nesse capítulo, posto o próximo domingo! Yupee o/**

**Respondendo as reviews do capítulo passado:**

**ViihCullenMikaelson****: yay, vou continuar... de fato, continuarei até terminar... hahahah, bom saber que está gostandooooo, muito obrigada ! beijos (:**

**Priscila Cullen: Oiiie, Pri... há quanto tempo! Hahaha... esse também é curtinho, mas pelo menos o próximo mais rápido, né?, hahha... beijos, até o/**

**Agome chan: Oiiiii! Kkkkkkkk... espero que esse capítulo também tenha animado seu fds... Beijos e até o próximo (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bom, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, soltem o verbo e falem tudo, vale até dar carão na autora porque levou quase um ano para postar capítulo novo... HAHAHHA, qualquer coisa, mas falem comigo :P**

**Até o próximo,**

**BibiAlbano.**


	40. Capítulo XXXIX

**Olá! Olha só quem está aqui de novo, postando mais um capítulo nessa linda madrugada de terça-feira! Yeeees, capítulo novo!**

**Avisos, os de sempre:**

**- O nome em parênteses e o POV do personagem;**

**- Por favor, deixem reviews, preciso muitíssimo saber o que vocês estão achando da história.**

**.**

**.**

**Boa leitura ;D**

**~~/~~**

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**(Edward)**

A tarde morria no horizonte, fazia uma semana que eu me esquivava das perguntas da Bella.

"Precisamos conversar.", ela me dizia. E eu a enganava da maneira que eu achava mais eficaz. Nem um pouco ruim para mim, devo confessar.

Eu corria a toda velocidade procurando algum animal para saciar minha sede compulsiva pelo sangue dela. Céus, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil! Cada vez mais insuportável! E o pior que ao mesmo tempo que isso me torturava, me deliciava também. O cheiro do sangue dela era como uma droga que me fazia querer sentir mais.

Preocupava-me muito.

As cores ao meu redor se fundiam em um tom de branco, devido a velocidade com que eu me movimentava por entre as árvores. A minha frente pressenti um animal, mas minha falta de concentração fez com que meu movimentos desatenciosos o espantasse. Parei, enfim, às margens de um rio. O som da água era tranquilizante e resolvi me aproximar para lavar o rosto, relaxar.

Senti em umas pedras que ficavam próximas.

Abaixei a cabeça.

Fechei os olhos.

Respirei fundo.

Por favor, eu queria uma maneira fácil e não-traumática de apresentar Bella a Renata, de levar Bella até o pai dele, de poder dar à Bella o que ela queria sem me sentir um aproveitador.

– Acho que não existem soluções fáceis para nada, Edward.

Não precisei ouvir sua voz para saber que era quem estava falando comigo. Senti sua presença preencher o ar, senti sua mão reconfortante em meu ombro direito. Impressionava-me o fato de ser tão jovem, fisicamente, e conseguir falar com tanta maturidade.

– Eu sei. – respondi ao anjinho ainda de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados – Mas só dessa vez eu gostaria que existisse.

Ele soltou uma de suas risadas infantis.

– Engraçado, como humanos ou não, temos todos as mesmas características.

Um segundo se passou e ficamos em silêncio apenas vendo o sol morrer no horizonte. É engraçado como os fatos da vida nos levam para caminhos inimagináveis. Quem poderiam, há alguns meses atrás, dizer que eu estaria a beira de um rio conversando com um anjo sobre as dificuldades de viver? Logo eu que há tão pouco tempo atrás não acreditava na existência desses seres. Quem diria?

– Gosto como a vida pode ser imprevisível às vezes... – Gabriel respondeu soltando um longo suspiro – Torna tudo mais estimulante.

Levantei de imediato o rosto quando percebi que estávamos tendo um diálogo, no qual Gabriel lia meus pensamentos. Olhei-o intrigado.

– Desculpe-me, força do hábito. – ele se desculpou lançando-me um sorriso amarelo.

– Apenas não faça mais.

– Gosto de irritar o Nate com isso às vezes. – o anjinho respondeu coçando a cabeça envergonhado.

– Posso imaginar o quanto ele deve ficar irritado. – eu podia mesmo, Natanael tinha um ar sóbrio demais quando queria sê-lo.

Outro segundo se passou.

– Sei que você pode está se sentindo angustiado no momento, - o anjinho começou se acomodando ao meu lado na pedra – mas tudo vai ficar bem no final.

– Acha que estou indo no caminho certo? – voltei a abaixar minha cabeça – Tenho o pressentimento que estraguei tudo.

– Você achou a mãe dela, quer dizer, a reencarnação da mãe dela. – Gabriel corrigiu – Por mais que ela não possa se lembrar da vida passada dela, Renata e Bella podem compartilhar uma amizade que possa vir a ser muito importante para a adaptação de Bella como humana. Sei que pode entender que para ela é uma etapa muito difícil.

Sim, eu sabia... Por experiência própria ou não, qualquer tipo de mudança pressupõe um choque, mas eu também acreditava que Bella estava indo muito bem.

– Tenho medo de jogar tudo muito rápido para ela e acabar assustando-a.

_Como dizer a ela que Renata era sua mãe? Como?_

– Talvez você não precise se preocupar com isso, porque não deixa que ela tire suas própria conclusões, muitas vezes o desconhecimento se torna uma dádiva. Porque não dá esse presente a ela?

Eu daria qualquer presente à Bella, estando ao meu alcance ou não.

**~~/~~**

**(Natanael)**

Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi em meus anos de Guardião Supremo foi o de nunca subestimar o destino e, mais ainda, de nunca julgar os fatos antes de conhecê-los. Nada é tão fácil que se possa resolver sem reflexão, nada é tão difícil que não tenha uma solução.

Edward era uma pessoa que havia conseguido ganhar meu respeito, alguém que cuidava de um de meus anjinhos tão bem como ele cuidava da Bella não poderia ser uma má pessoa. Não era como se ele pudesse evitar, quem poderia? Quem poderia olhar naqueles olhos avelã e não se sentir motivado a fazer tudo por ela.

Olhei para a minha humana, cochilava tão serenamente em cima de uma pilha de papéis que tentara inutilmente estudar há minutos atrás.

Alisei seus cabelos cacheados.

– Venha comigo, Jan. – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Venha ser algo que você nunca pensou ser possível.

~~/~~

.

.

.

**Pois é, gente, esse é o nosso Nate, e adivinhe?, ele está indubitavelmente apaixonado! Owwwwn, não resisto... Então, o que acham que vai acontecer com a Jan? O que será que o Nate fará para poder ficar com ela? PALPITES, dou a prévia do próximo capítulo para quem acertar u.ú**

**HAHAHAH**

**E o Eddie? Vocês acham que ele vai contar para a Bella tudo ou não?**

**E sim, o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas prometo que posto o próximo super rápido se vocês me mandarem reviews! YEY!**

**Não deixem de comentar, hein, estou vendo você aí saindo sem comentar ****[que coisa feia]****!**

**Até o próximo,**

**BibiAlbano.**


End file.
